Secrets - English Version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: 1943. Detective William Murdoch from the Toronto police is called on a crime scene at night. It could have been a murder like any other, but it changed his whole life. Translation from " Secrets" wrote in February/May 2015
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Title: Secrets

Author: Julia R.

Characters: Mainly Julia and William but all the characters in the show.

Category: Drama / AU (1943)

Ratings: M

Summary: 1943. Detective William Murdoch from the Toronto police is called on a crime scene at night. It could have been a murder like any other, but it changed his whole life.

Disclaimer: The series is not for me, I do not have any money for this story, it all comes to the Murdoch team, I'm borrowing the characters.

* * *

The offices of the police station were deserted. It was late and the men had left the area long ago. There was still the Inspector Brakenreid in his office, a glass of scotch in hand. He spent his nights at the police station for some time. His love for the drink killed his marriage and he was only waiting for the divorce papers that would probably send his wife of one day to another. While alcohol had become his best friend. When the police station was emptied and the darkness invaded the building, his silhouette still haunted places. He took a drink, a cigar and he lost his gaze on the city, standing by the window on which he watched the drops of rain slide. He thought about was his life, his regrets. And a sip after another, he forgot altogether.

The young man sitting at his post could see his stature through its large glass top desk. He too was often late, but Constable Crabtree had no family, he had never had. At least no woman. He had many aunts, uncles that he saw at rare occasions. George Crabtree was just a young officer who spent his free time writing, vampire stories, curses, of aliens, men living underground. He was a young policeman with a lot of imagination and in the evening when the police station was not on call, he leaned over his new typewriter, his pride. He had saved for months to afford it and with practice typing police reports, he knew handle it with dexterity and speed. For hours. But tonight, nothing worked, he had not the slightest inspiration. Instead of leaving the building and take the tram to return to his small apartment on Queen Street, he stood there at his desk, staring into space. His eyes fell on the detective who was in his office in front. George sighed.

Detective Murdoch rarely never left the place, he also had no family. But according to the knowledge of George he had neither parents, nor sibling, or aunt, or girlfriend. The Detective was a man who spent his time working, again and again, day and night. William had benefited from these hours of rest to get into his office to work on his newest acquisition, a moped. Theere was a few in Toronto and he had been looking forward to obtain a model. He was finally able to put his bicycle in the closet for that gear that would enable him to reach crime scenes more quickly, avoiding loose and often smelly police cars. William did not like to drive the car rotting from 1936 that was in the garage of the station. He preferred the fresh air, rather than the smell of leather aging and hints of vomit that they could not remove from the dark seat. But his new way of transport often give him problems and a day of rain or cold, he made his trips to his work in the crowded and noisy trams, that he disliked more.

He was so focused on his machine when two shots were given to the doorpost of his office. He looked up to see his supervisor whose scarlet face disappeared behind the smoke of his cigar he kept in the mouth.

-A death on King, the back of a pub, he says in a deep voice, a waitress called us you go with Crabtree.

-We are not in duty Sir, William retorted.

\- Yeah, but that's our jurisdiction, so you move and go quickly. I'll send an ambulance for the body and Grace if you need her. You're in luck, the rain stopped.

William winced and his superior spoke again taking out his cigare to point his finger at him.

\- Do not tell me you think your machine is more important than murder?

\- No sir, we go.

Brakenreid nodded before turning to George that he threw the car key of the station

-You drive Crabtree, I did not want to see Murdoch enter a lamppost again.

-This is only happened once, grumbled him by placing his brown hat on his head.

Brakenreid then chuckled away and the two men exchanged a glance before going down three floors down, to climb in the car that George drove in silence until the city center.

* * *

They parked in the crowded parking lot. There were only new cars, of all colors, all the more brilliant than the other under the lights of the sign of the club.

-Are you sure it's here? William asked, slamming the door, raising his eyes to the panel.

-Yes Sir, the Phoenix, it is here no doubt, the body is in the alley in the back.

William followed the young man several meters, sinking in darkness, avoiding the puddles in his path. He saw a young woman with brown curls waiting them just before an open door. William could not help looking at her from head to toe, wearing very little, the young woman had her hands on her arms trying to warm up. He smiled.

-Good evening Miss, threw politely the Detective, Detective William Murdoch and Constable Crabtree from station 4.

-Miss Pensall, it was me who found the body. I was ordered to stay next to until the police arrived.

-And you were right, William nodded before heading back to the body which was a little further.

He looked at it carefully to identify a man about 40 years old, killed with knives by a blow to the chest. The blood soaking his clothes and leaving a purple fed up next to him.

-So, I can go now? I'm cold.

-Aswer to a few questions Miss Pensall Miss, said William arrived beside her, when did you find the body?

-There are 30 minutes, I was out to smoke, employees are not allowed to smoke inside the club. And I saw there, I immediately informed the owner and I waited for you.

-Have you told anyone else?

-You kidding? A man killed next to the club, it would be bad for business and I do not want to lose my job. I said to the owner, I showed and waited there. Since I then I wait.

-Did you see anyone in the alley, go in or out before you?

-No.

-Very well Miss, thank you.

He turned to George and he spoke again.

-Call to Dr. Grace, she has to go to the station , she does not need to come here, the ambulance should arrive, I will interview the boss. Stay here and make sure that no one approach.

-Yes Sir, George replied.

-Miss Pensall, continued the young man, turning to her, could you take me to the owner of this property please?

The young woman nodded and a moment later he entered her suite in the club by the heavy dark door. He followed the girl through the maze of corridors, where he met women more beautiful and more undressed than each other, he saw some enterprising men, boxes, clothes, feathers, half-open rooms in which could glimpse a piece of skin. But he went on his way in silence, uncomfortable. Then he came to a large room full to bursting. The wooden floor, the huge bar, the glittering chandeliers, velvet purple curtains, the dozens of tables and the stage on which danced two women, gave him an idea of who could be the owner of such a place. The Phoenix was an institution designed to satisfy the pleasures of the rich men of the city and he was not surprised to see a few politicians.

* * *

He slipped somehow between men and women richly dressed to get to a table in the back of the room. On the bench was three men, talking, laughing, smoking and drinking. Among them was a woman. A dancer undoubtedly seen her physical, thought the Detective. William could not take his eyes off her, and she was dressed more refined than all employees that had crossed so far, though she was more beautiful than all the others. Her hair color gold rippled over her bare shoulders, her round neckline showed off her chest and perfect skin. Her eyes were black makeup and red lips she wore contrasted with the pallor of her skin. She wore a purple dress that William thought it overpriced.

-At this table, whispered Miss Pensall beside him, bringing him back to reality.

He then headed for the four and he opened his jacket to show his police badge. They stopped laughing at once and they turned to him. It was then that he met the gaze of the young woman and noticed in order the color of her eyes. Blues. Bewitching.

-Detective William Murdoch, he said, a throat scraping by leaving the look of the young woman, I want to talk to the owner of this place.

-Right before you, threw the man at the right of the young woman.

-Sir?

-Tash, Isaac Tash, but I am not the owner.

-Oh, well do you want to tell me which of you is it, gentlemen?

They exchanged glances and the one at the left to the woman, that didn't leave his eyes, spoke.

-Darcy Garland and there's my brother, he said, pointing to the last man, Leslie Garland.

William nodded and before he had time to do anything, the young woman stood up.

\- I am the owner Detective, she said smiling, I think I know why you're here. Darcy, can I?

He nodded and he got up to allow her to leave the table. He took her hand and tenderly kiss and came into her neck.

-Do not be too long, honey.

She smiled in reply and she moved away from him and headed for William.

-If you want to follow me, Detective.

He just nodded, plunging his eyes into hers, this sweet and mischievous look that so bewitched. He did not know at that time why he did not hesitate to follow her. He was ready to follow her to the end of the world. In the second.

\- Please excuse them, she said after a while, heading to the bar, they like to make this game very often, she said smiling, I didn't introduce myself, Julia, she added holding out her hand.

He took it and kissed her skin.

-Now follow me to my office, I do not want them to know why you are here, there goes my reputation and my business.

* * *

 _to be continued... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

William followed the young woman for a few minutes, in the most absolute silence. He did not care about the world around them, music, dancing couples. He looked neither left nor right as he had been able to do when entering the club. Nothing existed around him. He could not take his eyes off from the person before him in this beautiful purple dress that showed off her body he considered perfect. He looked at her blond curls brushing her skin in her back.

The young woman led him to a staircase at the back of the hall. She smiled shyly to a man who was standing next to and briefly nodded. William gave him a look before focusing on the young woman in front of him again. But the Detective lost his feet when she mounted the first steps, seeing her hips swaying from left to right, just in front of him. Arriving upstairs, they borrowed a balcony from which they could see the still crowded room below them. Then they took a hallway at the bottom of which a small piece was. The owner of the place quietly opened the door and slipped inside soon after. He followed her, and hardly came, she closed the door. He wondered the space of one second why she had done, but soon his attention was attracted by the young woman who went to the back of the room. He saw her close a screen behind which he saw hardly a corner sofa covered with clothing. He then focused on the scenery of places, scanning as he always did every detail. The room was small but cozy. There was a large desk with two chairs at the back, paintings on the wall and a wardrobe. Nothing else.

The woman approached him again and motioned for him to sit on the chair that was in front of the desk. He just nodded, and he took off his hat.

-Would you like to drink something Detective? She asked politely heading furniture a little further.

-No, thank you, William muttered, I wish to come quickly to the facts please.

The young woman said nothing and poured herself a glass of wine she quickly brought it to her mouth for a sip, then she took a cigarette holder that was on her desk. Although not smoking, William always kept on him matches, and he hastened to get them out of his jacket to light one and hand her. With a smile, she leaned toward him and focused on her task within seconds. Seconds that William took advantage to look her in detail, so close to him that he could smell her subtle and delicate fragrance. Noticing this blonde loop escape from her hairstyle to come caress her cheek. She walked away from him again without a glance and she sat on the other side of the desk.

-Well, she sighed, I listen to you, what are your questions?

-According to Miss Pensall you were the second people to the scene, is that correct? William asked, taking a small notebook from his jacket.

-Indeed. Sally had gone smoke and saw the body in the alley, she came to me and I called the police.

-Why tell you? There were enough other young women or men on her way, why go through the club to warn you?

-I have a good heart keep this place safe Detective, gave Julia a little dryly, my employees know that when a problem occurs they have to notify me immediately and in person. To me first, and I judge the conduct to follow, she said, taking a puff.

-Have you approached the victim?

-Yes, I bent over him to take his pulse, when I saw that he had died, I walked away immediately.

-By fear ? Disgust?

-Nooo, she said laughing, the dead are far less dangerous than the living. I did it to not jeopardize the work of investigators.

-Did you know the identity of this man?

-I do not know his name, but he came here several times I think.

William nodded and pursed his lips before looking down at his notebook and note his findings.

-I need a complete list of your employees, he said, looking up at her again meeting her eyes again.

-Do you think the murderer is related to my business?

-Well, the body was in the lane next to _your_ property Madam, it seems obvious to me. The investigation will learn me more, but I think we have to meet us again because I have to question some people here tonight.

-I understand, sighed the young woman opening a drawer of her desk.

She took out a red book and she took another drag of her cigarette before reaching him. He leaned forward to grasp and his fingers brushed hers a few seconds, giving him a delightful shock in his entire body, while they had their eyes plunged into that of another.

-You have noted here the names and addresses of my employees, gave the young woman away again, use this information if you wish. Just be sure to give me back this when you're done.

-I will, William nodded, thank you.

-If you do not have questions.

-I do not have any for now.

They exchanged a look and they rose at the same time. The young woman stubbed out her cigarette and they immediately headed for the door. When opened, the music coming from the hall came to their ears again and again, the young woman hastened to close them soon after.

-Make your investigation Detective, she whispered plunging her eyes into his, but not do not call journalists and do not worry my clients, that's all I ask of you.

-I try to do my job Madam, William replied simply.

He saw her pinched lips and sighed deeply before doing an about face and down the stairs. He followed her in silence again but froze at the bottom of them, when Mr. Garland came to them. He did not go for a second before he came hug the woman, leaving his fingers along her bare spine.

-Then why have you removed this charming woman Detective? He said, turning to him.

He opened his mouth to answer, but he met the gaze of the young woman who spoke immediately.

-A complaint, a drunk customer that we put out last week. He's a friend of the mayor, that is why the Detective wanted to meet me, Julia replied smiling, but everything is settled now, is not it Detective? She said, turning to the policeman.

He also just nodded smiling without leaving her eyes.

-Indeed Madam. Thank you for giving me a bit of your time. I'll leave you now, good evening.

-Goodbye Detective, replied Darcy before attracting Julia to testify against him of burning kisses on her neck.

-Goodbye, she whispered so low that he barely heard.

Seeing the young woman laughed softly and cling to his neck, William's heart skipped a beat. He felt jealousy win totally and he had the irresistible urge to put his fist in the face of this man. But instead, he looked at the young woman away, laughing. When the couple was on the dance floor and that the young man pulled her into his arms, he met her eyes again. For a moment the world had stopped turning, only she, and he, bound by this particular link. He imagined hold her in his arms, his fingers on her skin, plunging his face into her neck and feel her warm breath in his ear. Lost in thought, when he realizes it, he noticed that she smiled shyly. He did the same and a second later, she left his eyes to close her eyes and plunge her face into the neck of the man who held her in his arms. Taking a deep breath, William left the scene without even looking back, not noticing that she had watched him, until the big dark door closed on his figure.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

The long corridor of the morgue was barely lit by a few dusty lamps attached to the wall in dark brick. Detective Murdoch did not like to go to these places. He still felt a cold shiver run through his body along his spine when he passed the heavy metal door. He did not like to hear his footsteps echoing on the floor, while the silence of death around him. He could not stand the smell, the chloroform, humidity, bodies stored in large refrigerators and waiting to be autopsied or returned to their families. Detective Murdoch, still refused to see the relatives of the deceased identify remains and when, by chance, he happened to cross them in the corridor, he turned almost immediately eyes. He could not see their eyes ravaged by tears, their faces contorted in pain. William Murdoch hated the morgue because it reminded him far too often that he too had been one of these relatives, he had wept for several minutes sitting in a corner of a corridor almost identical to this one.

He soon arrived at the closed wooden door leading to the autopsy room. He opened it and he was dazzled by the light that came from the center of the room, indicating that Dr. Grace was at work. He borrowed the three steps to the central plateau and he took a small metal box on the table nearby to slide two fingers and apply the fragrant dough under his nose.

-Doctor Grace, he said simply arriving next to her when she just turned her head toward him.

-Good evening Detective Murdoch, replied the young woman, smiling, how are you?

-Well, sighed William, we can not say the same for the poor man.

-Oh, he was fine before dying, replied the young woman.

Detective did not answer. He had long known that Dr. Grace had a humor all her own, a morgue humor he understood rarely, if ever. He also does not understand even why a young woman as intelligent and he had to admit, lovely, spent his time cutting corpses rather than having a job highlighting her strengths. She could have been a journalist, as she would always have the last word, she would have been able to practice in a hospital her medical talents, she could even do politics, he was confident as he was impetuous and sometimes limited. But Detective Murdoch had to admit she was a medical examiner fully qualified, even if he could not stand nor her humor nor her spontaneity that bordered on insolence.

-From what did he die? Threw the young man looking at the body.

-A blow to the chest with a knife, said Dr. Grace, the penetration angle is 90 °, so the aggressor was his size. The shot is straightforward and clear, the wound is clean, I can compare the notch in the blade when you find the murder weapon. This man was in perfect health from that, his clothes are neat and overpriced, I concluded that he lacked nothing.

-Nothing else?

-He died a few minutes after having had sex. And they were more violent I say.

-Why this conclusion?

-His penis is covered with small cuts, he showed himself enterprising if you ask me.

William cleared his throat briefly and smiled shyly.

-I see, he whispered, could I take his fingerprints?

-Do you have an idea of his identity? The young woman asked, handing him, pushing the white sheet that covered the hand of the corpse.

-No, not right now, said William, taking the fingerprints of the first young man's hand.

-It was a very handsome man anyway, Grace sighed, looking at his face, what a mess.

William did not answer and walked around the body to fingerprint his second hand, then he get away.

-If you have nothing more Doctor.

-No, no nothing yet.

-I returned to my office, if anything at all, let me know or Constable Crabtree.

-Yes Detective.

-Thank you Dr. Grace, William replied before heading to the exit to leave quickly.

He joined his office without addressing look neither left nor right, lost in thought. He crossed the Constable Crabtree to whom he handed the fingerprinting.

-Make a search of our files, see if these impressions are recorded, he had ordered just before closing the door to his office.

He glanced at his moped and sighed deeply, he would not have the time to devote to it before the end of this investigation. He removed his hat and his jacket and walked to his dark cabinet where the caseload is accumulated. In a weary sigh, he sank into his chair and closed his eyes, massaging gently. He settled comfortably, as he did when he knew he was going to spend a night at the station, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds. He thought about this case which had fallen on him, to the indices, the body position, the club, the people he had met there. A smile on his lips was born without his noticing. He thought of her. At this young woman he had met a few minutes. Eyes still closed, he could perfectly remember her smile, her look, her perfume. Without him noticing, William slept softly, thinking of the woman he had just met but already obsessed him.

* * *

 _Eyes closed, head back, he felt a hand on his shoulder and slipping on his tie. A breath was lost in his neck and in his ear. A second later, lips landed on his skin and he opened his eyes. He met her eyes and his breath caught. She was there in front of him, dressed in her purple dress, short of breath. William tried to rise, but she put her hands on his shoulders to prevent it._

 _-No, do not move Detective, she murmured in a soft voice on his lips._

 _He did not answer and he saw her smile before she gently back the dress on her legs and thighs to reveal her down and her gates garter silk. She sat astride him, uttering a long sigh of contentment when his already tense member hit her femininity._

 _-Madam Garland, what are you doing, you ..._

 _-Julia, she sighed on his lips smiling, call me Julia Detective._

 _He just nodded and a second later she captured his lips for a long, deep kiss. Then she came up to him a little and he no longer resisted the urge to put his hands on her thighs in order to caress the fine lace. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, gently moving her pelvis. The hands of the young woman headed William's vest quickly opened it to drag on his shoulders while he was recovering a bit to come and taste her sweet lips. After a glance and a smile, she began to open his shirt and kissed after another on his chest. With extreme delicacy, she undid his tie that dropped to the ground. She leaned toward him again, kissing his neck, sliding her fingers on his chest, savoring his tongue slid over the top of her chest and his hands along her spine. She, now hold the young man against her with a hand through his dark hair and the other went to his belt. She opened it and a second later, her hand slipped into his pants to grab his member. William groaned, which made her smile and move her hips faster._

 _-Julia ...Julia ... I ... can not ..., William grumbled against heart feeling his breath catch as the hand of the young woman was coming and go in his underwear._

 _She then departed from him to stand up without leaving his eyes. He saw her open her dress gently slid to the floor, revealing just a black panties and body. He looked at her breasts and offered at his views after a second, the young woman sat on the desk, away from a brief movement of the hand all that was there. She tensed with desire, pointing her breast toward the ceiling, moaning while throwing her head back. He then jumped up, leaving his pants slide on his knees and with a radiant smile on the lips, she went down his pants to see how much he excited. She grabbed him by this place so sensitive and she approached her to come to encircle his hips with her legs, to come and taste his tongue, to let her fingers caress his manhood. He took the opportunity to fondle her breasts and mix to taste her nipples with his tongue with his teeth. He saw her arch again and he no longer resisted. He slipped two fingers between her skin and the tissues of her panties and with a quick movement, he withdrew it. He put his hands on her hips, admiring her naked body, admiring what way she 's just in front of him. He watched her chest rise in staccato rhythm of her breathing. He met her eyes filled with desire, he saw her smile, he heard his name she moaned lip as a prayer and a moment later, he gave a violent jerk to penetrate her and snatch her a cry of pleasure. He remained a few moments to savor the moment, and then he retired and he penetrate her again. He only had his hands on her hips and his penis in contact with her, but he asked no more. She kept her eyes closed, her body tense, her head back, moaning and moving her hips at the same pace as his. He saw her waving hairs around her face, sweat beading in the hollow between her breasts, her fingernails leave marks on the wood of his desk. He would just look at her become undone again and again, until that moment he exploded, this time preceding his ecstasy, just before he lets himself fall heavily on her and they understood that it was all over. He placed a tender kiss between her breasts and she looked up to see her smile. She stroked his cheek._

 _-You are an incredible man Detective Murdoch, she told him on his lips before kissing him passionately, Detective Murdoch._

* * *

-Detective Murdoch, George threw harder to notice his supervisor finally awoke.

He met her gaze and it sat up in his chair. The office was as he had been a few hours earlier, all files were in their place. He sighed deeply, shaking his head from side to side before crossing the gaze of George who spoke again.

-Do you feel good Sir? Asked the young man. You seemed to be stirred in your sleep.

-Yes I ... um, William muttered, clearing his throat, I'm fine, do you have anything new?

-Yes sir, we have the identity of the victim, James Dawson, George added.

He handed him a folder that William was eager to take in order to focus on the case and forget as soon as possible the dream he had done.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

James Dawson was a young student at the University of Toronto. He was the son of a wealthy businessman, and all the people that asked Detective Murdoch that day on campus, said the same. It was an intelligent young man, bright, popular and impeccable reputation. He followed his law studies for three years and everything seemed to think he was a young man without stories. But William knew that a young man without stories is not murdered in a dark alley, near a club in the middle of the night. He had not attended the University or the major schools in the country but he knew how things went. He knew there were all kinds of sororities, club more or less secret and was very likely that a young man like James Dawson was among them.

He had spent hours collecting all the evidence, and it was with disappointment of having nothing concrete about the young man, he took the road from the police station. Before entering the building, he could not help but look up Dr. Grace which was a little further. He smiled shyly when he saw her with another young woman he had often seen. Looks, tender gestures, smiles, he was convinced that these women were more than mere friends. But William was not formalized. Although religion called it a "sin", he remained that this was love. And if Dr. Grace loved Lillian Moss, he did not see how that could disturb that whatsoever. He knew that we could not control what kinds of things, we could not control who you fall in love. Him, he had not chosen. It was a morning that love fell on him. One Sunday by going to church. And he had not planned for a second that he would fall in love with Liza Millner. But it had happened, but he was not even realizes. At the thought of the young woman, a shiver ran through his whole body, the scar in his heart he thought was closed since long time, remembered him. He gave one last look at the two young women laughing, and he entered the building, wanting to forget his pain.

He went into his office and went back to work. He now had a list of people who knew the victim, he had his identity, he was more or less his schedule for the day. He took a small red notebook he caressed the leather cover a few moments. Immediately the images of the last day came back to him. He remembered the look of the young woman who had given him, he could hear her laughter in the back of his head. He could not help smiling shyly. Another shiver ran through his body, but he had nothing to do with that felt a little earlier.

- _You are an incredible man Detective Murdoch, sighed the sweet voice to his ear._

He felt the color rising on his cheeks. Never before has had such a dream, even when he was engaged to Liza. Never no woman had managed to obsess so. He briefly attended Enid Jones, a secretary, a widow and mother of a little boy, met during an investigation. But their appointment had never taken to share his bed, or even to make such dreams. William was a pious man and he could not imagine making love to a woman without being blessed by the priest, without having married her before. But it was very clear that this young woman was questioning all beliefs.

He sighed, stroking the binding of the book. He would have to confess as soon as possible and, above all, he would have to forget this desire that consumed him from the inside, especially if he was going to be faced her again to give her this book. After a last sigh, William opened it and read carefully the listed names. He compared them with the list of respondents in the morning. No names corresponded he had suspected he had met as young men and women of the upscale neighborhoods of the city. He would have to deal with the list of the club's customers. But he knew this task would be much complicated. He knew that the property owner would give him a hard time.

-George? He said, when he saw the young man turn on the open space .

Hearing his name, he arrived at his door and just waited until he spoke again.

-I need you to go to the club for me. I need a list of regular clients.

-I would like to help you Sir, stammered the young man, but the Inspector asked me to make some calls about dogs .

-Dogs? William repeated. We investigate a murder ...

-And the dog's mayor has disappeared, cut Brakenreid entering the room, Crabtree is in charge and I give him to you as soon as we settled this case.

-But Sir, William protested.

-Take Higgins waiting and go to the club yourself. If the aristocrats of beautiful areas are involved I want you at the time, said his supervisor before leaving the room.

It was enough for William to sigh deeply. It was all he had feared. He did not go to the club again, if not earlier, he would not work with Agent Higgins. Not that it was not a good policeman, William was convinced that one day he would make a good investigator, but he just was not in the mood to hear him ask questions nonsensical for hours. He had to admit that George often also exploring possibilities improbable but he got used to his whims and all his crazy ideas. He enjoyed working with George and he had to admit he had only enjoy working with him.

* * *

There were five policemen to leave the station a few minutes later. William had seen fit to go there with other men to search the club. He still suspected of finding something useful but they might as well question some employees and he would feel less alone. Once given his instructions, they entered all six in the club. The air was more breathable than the day before, the huge room was empty and silent. There were a few waitresses preparing the tables for the evening, a bartender, dancers repeating their show, two men sweeping the floor and the property owner checking that everything goes well. William looked at her a moment in silence. She was wearing a gray skirt down to her knees, a white blouse tucked into her belt, marking her fine and slender waist. She was just made up, but again, he found her superb.

He did not have time to announce that she looked up at him and the next moment she gave him a tender smile.

-Dear Lord, murmured William, give me strength.

She thanked the man with whom she spoke and she walked slowly toward him.

-Detective Murdoch, I do not expect to see you so soon. What are you doing here with your men? She said watching other police disperse in the room.

-We came to a search Madam, for a possible murder weapon and to interview your employees.

-I see, Julia grumbled, please do, she said turning around.

-I also wanted to give you back your book, William continued in a tone harder to retain her, I don't need it anymore, he added, meeting her eyes again.

-Thank you, Julia whispered taking it.

-I also request a list of your regular customers, we know the identity of the victim, James Dawson.

-Please, sighed Julia, you know as well as I do that I can not do that. My reputation ...

-I am investigate on a murder Madam, cut William, I must find the murderer of that poor young man and for that I need to have this list. Your reputation does not concern me in anything.

-I see, Julia grumbled again upset, you are a man of honor.

He gave her a shy smile but she remained unmoved.

-Stay here, I will note the names that come to mind, for others I am sorry I do not keep detailed records.

-I understand. It will be good enough.

She simply nodded and disappeared up the stairs he had borrowed the day before. He stood there, in this great hall just for minutes, the auscultation with detail. He looked at the show of young women one step further and instructions that the young man had given them. He saw a little girl with blond curls sitting on the floor at the bottom of the stage, watching with big wondering eyes, a string of soft toys and dolls at her side.

-There it is, said the voice of Julia to his side.

He turned to her and took the written list of her hand, then he just nodded. He stared into hers, her eyes giving him throw flashes of anger she ignores gave vent.

-Do you need something else Detective? _Will you be performing a body search? Said the voice of the young woman in his head. I'll be happy to do it._

 _Her gaze upset him, she slid her finger in her neck, putting her head to the side went him crazy, she gently bit her lips overcame him. He then approached her, he slid his hands on her thighs to lift her skirt, he opened her belt, took down her skirt slowly on the ground, and opened her blouse. He made her turn slowly and kissed her neck without stoping to caress her entire body._

 _-You see, I do not hide anything Detective, sighed Julia._

 _-To be sure, I have to withdraw all your clothes Madam, William replied before opening the staples of her underwears and hear her laugh out loud._

-My men will still stay there a while, he said simply resuming his mind, good day Madam.

She gave him one last look, but she did not answer, looking him leave, hands on hips and pursed lips.

He had right assumed she was going to be upset and angry he comes to interview her without worrying about the consequences it could have on her business and reputation. But William had to admit that he cared a little of what this whole investigation could result on her. And on him.

* * *

 _to be continued... ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell on the city. The lights of the lampposts on the street corners were reflected in the puddles similar to mirrored in the hollow paved roads. The rain had ceased, finally. But yet the smell of damp and sewage perfumed the narrow streets as the most popular avenues. The crowd that thronged the streets still consisted of anonymous people, look grounded. Some umbrellas emerged from time to time, and it had become a veritable obstacle course for Detective Murdoch to avoid metal arms which escaped from all sides. He had almost lost an eye more than once since he left the police station, unable to concentrate on his investigation. He then decided to walk to the nearest church, that he frequented almost every Sunday, without exception.

He went up the three small steps to push the heavy wooden door and finally catch his breath. He immediately took off his hat, he walked to the nave and dipped two fingers in the holy water and crossed himself by putting one knee. He looked at the altar a few moments before turning to his right and to go to the confessional. He lives quietly towards him he knew well the ready for all these years, the one that he saw every week. A shy smile appeared on his face and William smiled back.

-William, what are you doing here on a weekday evening? I have not seen you for two weeks already.

-I had a lot of work Father, William replied simply, I ... I would confess.

-It must be important if you came tonight.

-It is, muttered the young man the lump in his throat.

The priest simply nodded and pointed to the confessional in which they were swallowed them both.

William sat in silence, uncomfortable. He knew he had to talk about all of this to his confessor, but he was ashamed, so ashamed. The small wooden flap on the other side opened softly marking the beginning of the interview.

-Forgive me Father because I have sinned, William whispered.

-I listen to you my son.

-I ...m et a woman through my investigations. And since I met her gaze, I only think about her day and night. I lose my abilities when I am in her presence and I miss her when she is not.

-I do not understand why it torments you William.

-I do not have to have such thoughts to her, such desires.

-Desires?

-I dreamed of her ... I dreamed, William whispered, closing his eyes, we committed the carnal act. I know I have sinned, I have to forget her.

-Thoughts and dreams are not under control.

-This is bad.

He spent a long time in silence before the priest spoke again softly.

-Do you love this woman?

-I barely know her.

-Do you refuse you not to do so because of Liza?

-I do not know, William sighed.

-It has been six years William, you need to allow you to live and love again.

-I tried with Enid. But I have never felt what I feel for her, not even for Liza. For no one.

-So perhaps she is the woman that God has sent you to start a family.

-It can't be.

-Why can you be so sure?

-We are so different, William whispered, laughing softly, I know she could never experience feelings for me. Well then ... there is a man in her life.

-Oh I see, answered the priest regrets.

-I do not know what to do Father. I am lost as I never have been.

-William, you are a man experiencing such feelings towards a woman is quite natural. But if the woman is married you have to silence these feelings, for her own good, not to compromise her. Not to live in sin.

-I know it.

-When you will not see her again, you will forget her and you will forget what you feel for her. If this in only desire, that means God wanted to tempt you. And you need to not succumb to temptation.

-And what if ... if it was love? William ventured.

-It can not be my son, we can"t love a person that we just meet and that we do not know. You recite two " _Holly Mary_ " and " _Our Father_ ". And you think of all this. God bless you my son.

William does not have time to answer that he saw the little flap slam. He closed his eyes and recited prayers lip. Yet he could not drive from his mind the look, the smile, the scent of the young woman. He could hear in the back of his head her laughter again and again.

After a few minutes, William took the road to his home. He rushed into a crowded Streetcar, still lost in thought, and he joined his small apartment on the third floor. He did not bother to turn on the light. He carelessly threw his coat and hat on his couch in the center of the large room and stomped, he climbed the three steps leading to his bed, where he let himself fall just before falling asleep.

* * *

The police station was already in turmoil for many minutes already. The investigation of dogs robbery was at the heart of all discussions, to the despair of the Detective who was struggling to move on his own. Then, while he was talking with Constable Higgins on the open space, a tornado came and ravaged everything in its path.

-HOW DARE DID YOU DO THAT TO ME ? Julia screamed, rushing toward him.

He met her eyes, and he understood immediately. She waved under his nose a newspaper and before he has time to say anything at all, two men seized the young woman.

-DO NOT TOUCH ME ! She screamed. You had me swear not to inform the press, she said to William, while the two men still held by the arms.

Immediately, both turned to him he simply nodded to the two men who stood next to her and they simply let go.

-I do not know what you tell me Mrs Ga ...

-From this, cut Julia, approaching him quickly handed him the newspaper, it has been published this morning.

He met her gaze and a second later, he read what was there. The Phoenix club was suspected of covering drug trafficking after the police found a badly mutilated body in a dark alley in the rear of the building. The owner of the place was suspected.

After reading it over, he looked up at the young woman who was still in front of him, short of breath but tried to regain her composure.

-I trusted you, Julia murmured without leaving his eyes, you knew it was important to me that you remain discreet.

-I did you say that I will take my investigation ...

-And I never covered drug traffic, Julia cut with authority again, but do you have any evidence?

-No, not for the moment.

-Not yet, repeated the young woman bitterly, so you are considering.

-We can not rule out any hypothesis Madam.

-I see, said Julia finally leaving his look, I understand. You are just as rotten as them, she said, pointing to his colleagues. I thought you were a different man Detective, but I see I was mistaken about you.

She snatched the newspaper from him and without a word or even a glance, she left the scene as quickly as she had come, and did not return.

William shook his head from side to side before hearing his superior at his side.

-What happened Murdoch? He grumbled.

-The owner of the "Phoenix", sighed the young man.

-Will she give you problems in the investigation?

-I do not know sir.

-Try to avoid it, and make your girlfriend does not call the mess in my station in the future.

-Girlfriend? William threw raising an eyebrow at the ceiling.

-Yes, it shows as the nose on your face, she likes you.

-Save your respect, Sir, she insulted me and she nearly slapped me.

-All women do that Murdoch, open your eyes, he said with a laugh before disappearing, leaving him more lost than he had been.

* * *

 _to be continued... ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

The day was well under way when Constable Higgins burst into the office of the Detective Murdoch. He deeply sighed and gave him a black look. Immediately, the young man bit his lips and gently knocked on the door jamb.

-Yes Higgins? William threw as calmly as possible.

-We have searched the area around the club and found it in a dumpster, he said, laying his knife resting in a white handkerchief, a fluke that it was not even emptied.

William stood up and looked at the object carefully, then he took it and walked to a piece of furniture was a little further. Under the eyes of the young officer, he opened a wooden chest and pulled out a small lamp. He took the knife carefully and looked every angle. Blue light revealed little more clear traces on the handle and blade.

-Blood? Henry murmured beside him.

-Yes, William nodded, I believe we have the murder weapon. I'll try to find fingerprints, perhaps we will be lucky.

They exchanged glances and Detective Murdoch returned to his desk. He put many minutes leaning on the knife, auscultation every square millimeter, to address several footprints. He wondered space of a second how a man who had committed murder and bother to wipe the gun to remove the blood, would have left his prints on it so distinct. But he had seen so many murders in his career he was surprised more so for the actions of those who perpetrated them.

He carefully recorded his statements, and he just left his office, holding a cardboard to his colleague.

-Look if the fingerprints match with others in the database, and keep me informed immediately.

-Yes Sir, the young man nodded, and the others? He said, pointing to those he still held.

-You will not find anything with them, I think they belong to a child, they are too small.

-Do you think a child would have done it?

-A child could not kill a man Higgins, but a child touched that knife.

-Do you think he is the accomplice?

-I do not know Higgins, William sighed somewhat nervous, that's what we are trying to discover.

They exchanged another look and the detective returned to his office, closing the door behind him. He threw his furniture on the carton and it sank into the chair and sighed deeply. He thought he knew who owned these fingerprints, he had seen a child in the club the day before. But he could not believe that the girl he had seen that he could not help comparing an angel, was involved in all this. He had to wait and hope that these adult footprints would lead to the guilty and thus, he could find that girl and get it all straight.

* * *

He even spent a few minutes before Constable Higgins knocks at Detective Murdoch's office. He left from the eye the autopsy report he read to give him a look and nodded. Henry came in, handed him a folder.

-The fingerprints on the murder weapon matches with other archived for eight years.

William took the file and opened it without taking his eyes off the young man.

-We therefore have a suspect.

-Indeed, the club owner. She was arrested a few years ago for disturbing the public order.

William left the eyes to see the photo of the young woman pinned to the first page. He recognized her at once, and his heart sank in his chest. He felt betrayed, how could he trust this woman when she was the prime suspect? How could he believe that he knew her as he knew nothing of her?

-I have got an address, the young man continued.

-Take two men with you, we will arrest her, said William dry throat.

His colleague left the room and William looked again at this picture, this face, this look, her name. _Julia Ogden_. He sighed deeply and left the room quickly, taking his jacket and his hat in passing. He left the building with three policemen sitting on the passenger seat, he looked at the scroll buildings, trees, cars, passers. Yet his mind was elsewhere. He felt his heart beat a little wildly at every meter traveled, he knew he was going to need a lot of courage to come face to her again. He knew he would have to fight to remain professional and distant. He knew he would have to use all his strength of character not to imagine approaching her, touch her, kiss her.

* * *

When he left the police car and he put his eyes on the young woman in her garden in front of her house, his heart skipped a beat in his chest. _Lord, give me strength,_ thought William.

She was kneeling on the ground, hands in the earth to take care of her flowers as the sun had reasserted itself since that morning. She wore a straw hat on her hair waving in her neck and on her shoulders. Her shirt barely open, he could see the hollow of her breasts, her bare legs as her skirt had ridden up above her knees. He stood there, motionless on the sidewalk, watching just before snap back to reality. He met her eyes and she froze before seeing other men approach her. She rose so quickly.

-Gentlemen, she stammered, what ...

-We are here to arrest you Madam, threw Higgins.

At these words, Julia looked William again and he finally approached her. He saw her staring, he noticed her jerky breathing. She stepped slowly to the door of the house and he spoke.

-You are under arrest, murmured William, whose voice choked in his throat, please follow me to the police station.

She does not react and gently, he took his handcuffs, he grabbed one of her wrists and made her turn around to keep her arm behind her back.

-Do not do that, whispered Julia lip, please.

-I am doing my duty ma'am.

Julia simply turned to meet his gaze. They were so close he felt her breath on his skin.

-I am innocent, breathed Julia, you know it.

-We have your fingerprints on the murder weapon, I am obliged to take you to the station.

-Tell me that you believe me, I know you believe me.

-What I think is not your concern, Madam.

She did not answer, her eyes deep in his. At this moment, the breath of William hitched. He knew deep within himself what was happening. He knew he could trust her, he knew she was innocent. He knew it was not the desire, he loved her.

Before he had time to say or do anything at all, his fingers still stroking her wrist that he had not resigned to encircle with handcuffs, a little girl with blond curls ran out of the house and ran to them to throw herself against the young woman.

She then left his gaze to place a free hand on her head and smiling tenderly.

-Mamma, threw the girl, what's happening?

-This is nothing my heart, do not worry. I have to follow these gentlemen.

-What for? Asked the little girl crossing the gaze of William.

-Well, they have questions for me and they can not do it here. Hopefully, you're coming with me.

The girl nodded and Julia merely gave her her hand before turning to William again. He looked back and forth and he felt very stupid during a second. The girl looked so much like her mother that he should have guessed at first glance that this child the day before the club was her daughter.

-I have no one to keep her, whispered Julia, she will not cause any problem and when Darcy leave the hospital he can pick her up. But please Detective Murdoch, she said even lower, no handcuffs, I will not run away I made you a promise. But I do not want Olivia sees her mother being treated like the worst criminals.

-Madam I ...

-I beg you, begged the young woman, please.

He even spent a few seconds in the absolute silence before William nodded. He walked away a little of her to pass before him. Yet he put his hand in her back. At this touch Julia shuddered and closed her eyes, but he did not notice it. He simply turned to his colleagues.

-Higgins, come with us, Hodge and Jackson, search the house.

Then he brought up Julia and the girl in the car and sat in the place he occupied coming. In silence, returning to the police station number four where he knew the next few minutes and hours will be even more challenging.

* * *

 _to be continued... ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

The return to the police station was in total silence. Detective launched regular looks in the rearview mirror to see the woman in the back. She had not noticed he looked furtively, she kept her eyes on the landscape parading, giving from time to time a glance and a reassuring smile to the girl sitting quietly at her side.

The police car rushed into the small courtyard surrounded by high walls and parked in front of the garage remained open. William took a deep breath and got out. He opened the door to Julia who gave him a glance before going out, followed by the child who was still holding her hand.

-Please follow me Madam, William whispered, taking her wrist to make sure she does not escape, he had to admit, he doubted.

She just nodded and the police car off again to rush into the garage as they entered the building.

They only do few meters before the Detective Murdoch cross Constable Crabtree.

-George, he said softly after crossing his eyes, take this girl in my office and call Dr. Grace to care for her. Notify Dr. Garland that she is here with her mother.

The young man nodded and turned to the girl. He smiled fondly despite the fact that the child hid behind her mother.

-Do you come with me, young lady?

She looked up at Julia who just nodded and smiled.

-Go ahead my love, you do not risk anything. I have to discuss with Detective Murdoch. And as soon as we're done I'll come get you.

After a moment of hesitation, the girl nodded and the woman placed a tender kiss on her forehead before releasing her hand and see her move away with the police officer.

-There, simply muttered William pulled in with him.

They walked on the open space in silence, they crept between the crumbling offices in folders, smelling the smoke of cigarettes and stale odors and sweat. Then they took a narrow dark hallway to get in front of three doors. William then let go of Julia's arm to pass before him, and he closed the door immediately after.

* * *

The room was dimly lit by a dirty lamp in a dark corner. The walls were gray, a simple square wooden table stood in the center, two chairs, one way mirror covering half a wall. No more, no less.

After watching the space around her, the young woman gave her attention to the young man who was in front of her. He had a folder in his hand, she had not even noticed him take it earlier.

-Sit down.

She obeyed and he sat opposite her. Julia put her hands on the table in front of her and she looked up to him simply.

-Well, let's start ... Mrs. Garland

-Ogden, cut Julia, my name is Julia Ogden, I'm not married.

At these words the heart of William swelled with joy. He had never imagined for a second that she was not married, not her. If he had had the chance to be the man who danced with her, who had the right to cover her with kisses, the one who could whisper that she was beautiful and that he was crazy in love with her, he would have proposed her for a long time already. Without him noticing, he stood there, silent, staring into hers. And slowly, he smiled. He saw her do the same, with modesty, before she purses her lips, apparently embarrassed and she looks down at her hands.

He came to his senses and he continued.

-Madam Ogden, William began focusing on the notes before him, you're here because we found your fingerprints and those of your daughter, at least I strongly presume were hers, on the murder weapon.

At the mention of her daughter, the young woman tensed for a moment and he could see in her eyes the fear of leaving her with a man she did not know in a police station performs other men, of thugs.

-Do not worry, sheis safe in my office with our coroner.

He saw her even more concerned and for a moment, he cursed himself for having revealed it. Any mother wants to hear that her little girl is alone with a pathologist in a room, especially since he had not specified that Dr. Grace was a woman. He then reassured her immediately.

-Doctor Grace take care of her until the arrival of Mr Garland, she is a serious young woman.

So Julia's face softened and she smiled tenderly. He resumed without delay the course of his interrogation by releasing a photo of the file he slid in front of her.

-Do you recognize this knife? He said, looking up at her again.

She looked carefully the photo before meeting his eyes.

-Yes, it ... it's mine, it is part of a batch of knives that I have in my kitchen.

-How do you explain that it is found four kilometers away? In a dump garbage near the club? Just ten meters from the place where the body lay?

-I do not know, Julia threw, I swear. It's not me, and my daughter is not involved in this story.

-Admit this is odd, no? Only your fingerprints of you both are on the handle. Our coroner confirms that this knife is the murder weapon.

-I swear I had nothing to do with this.

-I'll have to interview your daughter, you are aware. And she will tell me the truth.

-Leave Olivia out of it, threw Julia, she is only a child.

-But perhaps she saw or heard something. She is the only one that has not been questioned. Yet she was the club that night, is not it? She was in your office, behind the screen.

Julia did not reply. William then saw her eyes take on fear, sadness, panic, he breathed deeply and he spoke calmly.

-I do not want to get there Mrs. Ogden, but I want to find the killer of James Dawson. And you are involved in this murder, one way or another. Tell me about your club.

-What do you want to know? I already gave you a list of my employees and my most loyal customers.

-How a woman like you has come to hold such a business?

He saw her frown and he spoke again.

-Diplomed from Bishop's University with a medical degree, heiress of one of the great fortune of Toronto from your mother died there many years ago, with a father Doctor retired and reputation unblemished . Tell me why do you get a facility of the kind in which women begin to dance almost naked in front of men who pay to watch. An institution or reign alcohol and party, or no limits.

-What do you really know about this place Detective? Replied the young woman. You will have set foot twice and you think you be able to judge me and judge my actions?

-I just see.

-Well look a little better. My institution is probably the best view of the whole city, the drug is banned there, young women who work there have a decent salary, they are not prostitutes, I ensure that they are healthy, that they can provide food and clothing for their children when they have. I sometimes pays their apartment. They have all chosen to come and work for me, because I respect them because they know it is safe. My clients are men and women from uptown Toronto and that is your problem. But know that there has never been an accident with any of my clients or employees.

-How do you call murder?

-I can promise you that this is not one of my employee. I know them. And it's not me.

-This comes from your kitchen knives yet you admitted.

-I don't know why, carried the young woman, I swear to you Detective. I do not know how this knife has been found to be the murder weapon and why it was in this dump with my fingerprints and those of Olivia.

-Who has access to your home?

-Well, my family and my closest friends, I often give dinners with many guests, I can not watch everybody.

-Do you live alone with your daughter?

-No, I live with Darcy, but do not imagine for one second that he could do that. This is a good and honest man.

William did not answer and kept his gaze dipped into hers own, as he did during the entire interview. Then, regretfully, he closed the file and he spoke in a whisper.

-I do wish to believe you Mrs. Ogden, really. I think ... that you had nothing to do in this story but I also think the murderer is near you. So I ask you ... be careful and inform me if you have any doubt, any fear.

He slipped his hand into his jacket and he took out a piece of paper on which he wrote a phone number and an address. He slid on the table again and Julia took frowning.

-Do you think I'm in danger? She asked dry throat. And as Olivia?

-We do not know why James Dawson was killed, too, I would not take any risks. If it goes anything at all you can contact me at the police station, or to the number.

-Thank you, Julia nodded, smiling gently, thank you to trust me and believe me.

He smiled shyly and they stayed there, one opposite the other, in silence, their eyes plunged into one another. They had no need to talk, their eyes said everything. This heat invading the heart and body of the young woman again, as every time she met the gaze of the young Detective. Since she had seen him standing there at her table at the club, she had felt this strange sensation. She felt his gaze slid over her like a tender caress, it was tender, attentive but also passionate and in love. Never had she felt such a disorder by crossing the eyes of a man, she had never trembled in this way at the touch of their fingers on her skin. She had confidence in him from the moment he smiled for the first time, and since it happened to be lost in thought, imagining what man he could be when he remove this jacket, this badge, this tie.

Each lost in their thoughts, simply bound by the invisible thread of their eyes, they jumped when shots were given at the door and it swung open. They immediately broke contact and Julia discreetly folded the paper that William had given her for slipping into hershirt.

-Sir, threw Higgins, Dr. Garland is there, he asks to see Mrs. Ogden and her daughter.

-Mrs. Ogden is ... free to leave, threw William looking her in the eyes again, you can go Mrs., but do not leave the city, you are under house arrest until further notice.

-Thank you, Julia murmured as she rose to leave the room at a run.

William stood there a few seconds, catching his breath and his senses, trying to calm his heart was pounding in his chest. Then he jumped up, taking the corridor leading to the open space and see Darcy Garland took Julia Ogden in his arms. He saw him kiss her in the neck as he slid his hand along her spine. Well then Dr. Grace arrived at their side with the girl. Julia immediately forsook the young man to kneel down and hug her child sank against her.

-We go home my princess, threw Julia.

Darcy took against him and so they headed for the exit. Oliva then gave a huge smile to the Detective over the shoulder of her mother. She greeted him with her hand and William did the same, smiling. A second later, without stop walking, Julia turned. He saw her send him a tender smile that gave him a shiver down his entire body and the next moment, they passed all three corner of the hall, leaving Detective Murdoch smiling and jubilant on the open space from the police station number four. Happy to have spent those few minutes alone with the young woman who haunted his days and nights and seemed to have no grudge against him.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Night had already fallen for a long time already on the city. In a house in Rosedale, a young woman in front of her kitchen sink, cleaning the last traces of the meal she had with her daughter and her companion a few minutes earlier. Every night since the club was closed due to the investigation, Julia spent her time with Olivia and Darcy when he was not on duty at the hospital. That night, however, she did not participate in a conversation they had at the table and the dinner passed in near silence. She then accompanied the girl in her bedroom and she had prepared for the night. She had told her a story as she always did, and she had dropped in the kitchen for storage. Julia didn't loved by particularly her duty as hostess, but she had free the nanny for a few days to enjoy her daughter, and activate with chores allowed her not to think about what was turning into loop in her mind.

Julia sighed deeply, noticing she had polished so long the work plan was even shining more than mirror. Before she had time to move, she felt two hands on her hips and drag a body pressing into her back. The fingers of the young men parted her hair waving in her neck and he kissed her.

-Olivia is asleep? Grumbled him against her skin.

-Yes, to closed fist, Julia said, closing her eyes.

-You need to relax, your day had to be long and exhausting, continued Darcy continuing his kisses and caresses, Detective Murdoch should learn to know who you are. He has no right to treat you that way.

-He only does his job, grumbled Julia who lost feet gently.

Darcy did not answer and she closed her eyes as he gently up smelling her skirt over her thighs and pulled her against him again. She felt through the thin fabric of her below how he was ready. She bit her lip and Darcy opened the button on his pants and his fly without ceasing to kiss her neck, without stopping his caresses. She put a hand on the young man, which was heading to her breast he stroked a long time. Julia reared grasp of the feeling of her nipples through the fabric and she groaned when Darcy 's erecting stumbled against her buttocks. She then reached into her back to seize his member still covered with fabric. Her hand slipped into his pants and began a slow back and forth on his so sensitive skin. He groaned to bit her with more force her neck, making her gasp a sigh of surprise. Then, when she felt he was about to crack, she turned around. They exchanged a glance before sealing their mouth, before letting their tongues dance passionately. Darcy down the underwear of Julia and in the same movement he placed the woman on the worktop. She spread her legs once for him to come to slip between and gently without breaking their kiss, he entered with force. He stuffed his face soon in her disheveled hair and she grabbed all her strength to him, tying her legs around his hips. They tuned their strokes at the same pace, moaning and sighing louder as the tension get high. Julia, eyes closed, Darcy kept tightly pressed against her, her hand through his dark hair, the other on his back, closing her fingers over the fabric of his shirt. Gently, he took her to ecstasy, but every jerk, she had this name that echoed in her head. _William, William, William, oh yes, again, oh yes, William_. Up to that moment where she finally exploded.

-Oooh Darcy, groaned Julia tensing by pleasure.

* * *

 _She was in the interrogation room, dark and inhospitable. She felt a cold chill to the bone. The door swung open and she jumped. A man was there. She met his gaze full of desire and the next moment the door closed behind him violently._

 _-Detective , she whispered, what am I doing here? I..._

 _-It's me asking the questions Mrs. Ogden, the young man replied in a deep voice._

 _She just nodded and in a jump he found himself in front of her. Without she can do anything at all, he slipped his hand into her back and pulled her against him violently._

 _-Do you dream of me Mrs. Ogden? He said in a sure voice on her lips._

 _-I ... no, I ..._

 _-You are lying, I know you dream of me every night. I know what I do in your dreams, I know you feel it. Just as much as me._

 _She did not answer and she met his gaze once more before he rocking gently back to kiss languorously. Julia then slipped her arm around his neck and she savored this moment for a long time. When they left, they smiled and he pushed her toward the table in the center of the room without leaving her eyes. He undid the buttons of her blouse and he quickly openedit. Then, came the turn of her skirt to slid on the floor. In a moment the young man's shirt was open and she stroked his muscles draw in the thin fabric of his white shirt. He smiled, that smile she loved so much and she got her braces. One hand on each side of her hips, he made her sit on the table, then she lay on it without protest. He pulled her down without taking his eyes and a second after he lay down on her, placing a hand on each side of her face._

 _-I have ways to make you talk Mrs. Ogden, and tell me everything, absolutely everything, repeated William on her lips before kissing her, before removing her underwear, before making love passionately ._

Julia woke with a start, feeling the sweat sliding down her back. Once again she had this disturbing dream to be in Detective Murdoch's arms. Once again she had imagined him kiss, caress, feel his hands and kisses her entire body. Yet she was there, in bed, in the arms of another man who held her firmly by the waist and who was sleeping peacefully in her back. A man to whom she had given her to him a few hours earlier, when she had thought of another. She cursed to have such thoughts. She knew she betrayed Darcy. Yet she could not do otherwise. Since she had met Detective William Murdoch, only few times, she did not think to him. When she crossed his eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat, when she felt his fingers on her skin she thought she had fainted. She had never felt for anyone, what she felt for William Murdoch. And never anything on this Earth had broken her heart so much that this harsh reality. She fell madly in love with a man with whom nothing was possible.

So Julia sighed deeply and turned to give a glance at Darcy sleeping soundly. She knew she had no right to have such thoughts to the young Detective. She knew that in time, when she will not meet him again, they may forget and forget the trouble she feels, her desire too. She would accept that this "love" is impossible and she would resume her life, simply. But meanwhile, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had this strange feeling of being buried under a ton of rubble, which lacked air with each breath. She had the urge to scream all her anger, all her pain too. She wanted to dress, take her car and go to his home. She wanted he opens the door for her to cast her in his arms, that he hold her against him forcefully and that he whispers that he loved her, he would always be there for her. But Julia knew that this was impossible and that she never would know the happiness of being loved by him who haunted his nights, Detective Murdoch.

Hearing her compagnon beside her, she jumped up, determined to get some air to put her thoughts right. She knew she could not escape from them that night, but she could not sleep. She got up, wear her silk dressing gown she tied on her waist and slowly left the room. She went to the ground floor, on the small wooden deck on the back of the house and she appreciated for minutes on her cigarette, staring at the sky. When a shiver froze her blood, she entered again and she did what she often did when she does not sleep. She went into the bedroom of her daughter. She watched her a long time sleep peacefully before approach her and come to lie next to her.

-Do you do nightmares mom? The girl asked sleepily.

-Yes my sweetheart, Julia replied, stroking her hair as Olivia is coiled in her arms, go back to sleep my princess, said the young woman before kissed her on her forehead and close her eyes to sleep at last.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Once again the night was barely on the city when the young woman left the kitchen to go to the living-room. She paused in the doorway, looking at the man with whom she lived for four years, sitting in his comfortable chair by the fire, reading a medical journal. He did not notice her presence, took too much by reading and thus, Julia looked carefully the little girl who quietly drew on the carpet in the center of the room. The young woman could not help but smile before heading to her gently. She knelt on the floor beside her and looked at her carefully drawing.

-Still ten minutes and you go to bed Olivia, Julia whispered softly.

The girl nodded and she kissed her hair before looking again her daughter drawing. She saw three people, a man, a woman and a little girl, holding hands in a park bathed in sunshine. There was a house in a corner of the drawing and a horse on the other side, more or less well chewed. Julia knew Olivia had a passion for horses, and like any child at her age, she would often ask for it. Julia had been dreaming to have a ranch with some horses. She imagined living in the heart of the plain, with a huge property with a white fence made it all the way round. She would be occupied horses, Darcy could have opened a small cabinet of Doctor and she would had another child. Julia wanted a life like this, she wanted to leave town and start over elsewhere. But she knew that people were counting on her. She could not leave these defenseless young women. Her medical knowledge allowed her to help them, to protect them and for nothing in the world she wanted to stop this. Even for a peaceful life on a ranch by a lake. Well then, she knew Darcy would never have wanted such a life.

She looked up at his companion a moment, then she gave her attention to the girl again before speaking.

-It's time my love go say good night to Darcy and we'll go up to your bedroom.

Olivia nodded and stood up to come stand in front of Darcy. He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking away.

-Goodnight princess, simply threw the young man as the girl walked towards the door.

Julia soon followed, and they rode in silence in her room down the hall. The young mother helped her daughter to change, she donned, trying to untangle her hair as curly and unruly as her, and she tucked.

-The story of the White Rabbit? Julia asked, smiling.

-No mom, not this evening.

-Oh, she was surprised, then what story would you like tonight?

She saw her daughter frowning and tightening her arms around her doll to give courage to speak again.

-I want you to tell me about my dad.

-Olivia, sighed Julia, you already know all about your dad.

-Please, begged the girl, still tells me once.

-Well, Julia whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, your dad is a great, very great Doctor. He treats people very far away.

-New York?

-Further.

-Mmmmhhh Texas, there are cowboys.

-Still much, much further. It is the other side of the ocean, in Europe.

-There was war? Olivia asked that surprised Julia. I saw an article in the lounge, Darcy read before dinner. There were wrote by large "War in Europe." This is where he is?

-You know that girl from your age is not supposed to read? Julia threw shaking her head from side to side. You're too smart Miss Ogden.

Olivia gave her a huge smile and Julia spoke again more seriously.

-Your dad is in Europe, he treated people fighting.

-He is very brave then.

-Yes, Julia admitted, he left Canada just before you were born to see the world and when the war broke out, he was there where we needed him.

-Why he not stay with us?

-Well, it's complicated my sweetheart, Julia replied stroking her forehead, but you know we were not alone long, Darcy came to live with us and he's like your dad. It is also thanks to you that I met him. You could barely walk and when I went to visit a friend in hospital. In the corridor starting, you ran to a doctor. And this Doctor was Darcy.

-You love don't love my dad anymore?

-No Olivia, I loved him when we were students and you are the living proof that this is the case, but today everything is different, I love Darcy.

-But one day you do not love him anymore then.

-Well, Julia stammered, thinking back to Detective Murdoch and how this man gives her as she had never felt this to Darcy.

She did not answer and she looked at her hands before looking up at the little girl who stared relentlessly.

-It's alright mom.

-You look a lot like your dad, you know? Gave the young woman smiling tenderly stroking her cheek. He was as smart as you and he could understand me without speaking.

-Do you miss him?

-Not today anymore. You are here, and that's all that matters. I will never love anyone as much as I love you.

They smiled gently and Julia leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

-Sleep now Olivia, I love you.

-Me too, I love you mom.

The young woman kissed her again on the cheek and walked away from her gently. She gave her one look and left the room, turning off the light in her path and closing the door behind her. She stood there, leaning against the door, eyes closed. She knew her daughter had guessed that she felt nothing for Darcy. Olivia herself had never called him "Daddy" as she had only known him. But Julia did not want to impose the harsh separation to her daughter, so she accepted the fact that she was not madly in love with Darcy Garland, she had never even been. She had wanted a male figure in Olivia's life, she wanted to remain independent and that's why she had told him from the beginning of their relationship she did not want to marry him. But Julia had deluded, this charade had lasted four years and today she regretted it. She kept good memories with this man of tender moments and crazy nights of passion, but she did not feel for him what she felt crossing the gaze of Detective Murdoch.

It was with the thought of this man that Julia down stairs to the living room and find Darcy. Yet in the corridor, she froze, hearing the phone on the other side of the door ajar.

-No, out of the question you stay in Buffalo.

-...

-I don't care. Police questioned Julia.

-...

-Yes, she is at home, this is proof that they have nothing against her if they would have kept her. So do not meddle with it.

-...

-I know her, she will soon understand.

-...

-I'll take care, it will not be a problem.

-...

-Don't call me and do not come back into town.

At these words the young woman heard the receiver being hung up. She walked quickly and quietly to the stairs and climbed some stairs. Then she went down, making sure to make noise to signal her presence. She walked to the living room, and she entered, saw Darcy in his place, reading again.

-The phone rang? She said the most innocent of the world. Who was it?

-Richard, he wanted advice on a patient, Darcy grumbled without looking.

-I see, sighed the young woman before leaving the room to tidy the kitchen.

Once finished, long minutes later, she went to the salon again.

-I'm going to bed Darcy.

-I'm coming, he replied, rising.

They walked in each bathroom and after having prepared, they lay in bed, one against the other. Julia felt Darcy kisses her neck but yet she did not let him continue.

-Not this evening Darcy, she murmured, I have no head for that.

-What mind? He asked, sitting up to meet her eyes.

-The club ... it is closed for too long. I went today but we lost money and I do not know when the police allow it opening again.

-When they have the culprit probably, Darcy replied with a shrug before lying down beside her to look at the ceiling.

-Do they interviewed you?

-As everyone, but they go round and round on this case, I doubt that the culprit is still around and we know it. Probably a homeless.

-It was my fingerprints and that of Olivia on the knife, Julia murmured at him, the knife that pierced the body of Dawson.

She saw him pinch the lips a moment before he turns to her.

-Are you involved in this murder Julia? You know you can tell me anything.

-Do you think me capable of such a thing?

He remained silent for a long moment before Darcy leans forward to tenderly caress her cheek.

-No, of course not, my angel, he said on her lips before kissing, sleep now, we'll see what we can do for the club tomorrow.

She did not answer and he lay down beside her again. Yet Julia, did not close her eyes. She knew Darcy was hiding something, she knew that he was involved in the murder, one way or another and that, she could not bear it. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him that she had heard that mysterious telephone call, she did not believe him. But instead, she remained there, motionless and silent, just waiting for him to sleep.

When she heard his deep, steady breath, she leaned toward him to see that he was fast asleep. She then left the bed quietly, she joined the bathroom and dressed quickly again. She walked into the bedroom of her daughter and she opened the cupboard to get out a small leather suitcase. Then she shoved them clothes for several days. She went to bed and woke her gently.

-Mom? Olivia grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

-My love, come with me but do not make noise.

-Where are we going?

-To a friend, come.

Julia made her get up and handed her a robe, then she placed a blanket over her and she took her suitcase in one hand and the other that of Olivia. They left the house stealthily, without looking back. Julia brought up the girl in the back seat of the car and covered her with her blanket and she began at the front and she drove off. She gave a look at the piece of paper she had under her eyes and she immediately went into the diving street in the dark of night. She took a few minutes through the nearly deserted city before parking in front of a red brick building. She remained there, sitting in silence, glancing at the girl who had fallen asleep again. Her eyes looked up again toward the building, toward the window where she could still see the light on. She had made her decision.

* * *

Detective Murdoch was sitting at the small table in his kitchen wood, rereading yet again the police report on the death of James Dawson. They had conducted further interviews, other arrests. They could dismantle a drug trafficking rife within the University and in which the poor man was involved. But they had not got hold of his murderer. That was a long time that William was no longer focused on this case. In truth, he had never really had his head in it. He could not drive from his mind the young woman he had not seen for three days already. Three days and he missed her terribly. He clung to the memories he had of her, her eyes, her smile when she left the police station. He could not stop thinking about that little girl that she was in the arms and that was her spitting image. In a glance, he felt that little girl to break all the barriers he had erected around his heart. She had touched him deeply. Just as it was to admit, her mother before her.

Lost in thought, William jumped as two small strokes were given to his door. He frowned, wondering who could well come to disturb him home at this hour. _George, no doubt_ , thought William, rising and crossing the small studio to come open the door. But when he met the gaze of the person on the other side, his heart skipped a beat. She was there before him, his gaze plunged into hers. She looked exhausted and yet she was holding against her her little girl wrapped in a pink blanket, closely packed, face on her chest, eyes closed. Julia had not had to say a word, he understood. She needed him and she had come in the night with Olivia to ask him help. And that was what he intended to do. He smiled tenderly and she did the same. Then he stepped away from the door and let her in, closing it behind her.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Julia looked quickly at the space around her. _A single apartment whose owner spent probably more time to clear his work rather than here_ , she thought. There was only one large room and the bedroom was separated from the lounge by a perforated wall. She could see through the boards inclined a bed and a night stand on top of three small steps leading to the bedroom. There was a smoke glass wall a little further and she supposed it had to hide the bathroom. The kitchen table was crowded with papers and newspapers, the work plan was meanwhile completely clear, and there was a leather sofa, armchair and coffee table in the center of the room. There was a library filled with books doing a whole wall and some storage units in the corners. When she finished her meticulous inspection, Julia turned to William again. He had not moved, he just watched in silence.

-Mrs. Ogden?

-I ... I will not ... I shouldn't, Julia mumbled as she walked toward the door, it's late and ...

She tried to open the door again, but she felt William put his hand on her shoulder tenderly, which stopped her immediately.

-Stay, he murmured lip, if you came to this hour with your daughter that's for a good reason.

She turned and met his gaze before nodding slowly.

-I have some information for you ... and I no longer felt safe at home.

-Come, William continued by leading to the living room, go lay her in the bed and we'll talk about all of this.

-I do not know if I do right Detective, after all we know and not ...

She left the sentence unfinished, could she tell him that she was decently acts on a whim because she needed to see him, because she felt safe only from him and that she had complete trust in him only? No, she could not. She had no excuse to come at the middle of the night in his apartment. Her heart had simply shouted at her to join him.

-You are exhausted, William whispered after having spent a long time staring into hers, stay here tonight. I sleep on the couch, do not worry, he said, laughing softly.

Julia grinned at him and she nodded, then she followed him into the bedroom and he left her alone with Olivia.

-Mom, do we arrived? Asked the little girl, looking around her.

-Yes darling, Julia replied bordering her again, we'll stay here tonight, you are safe.

-Who is your friend?

-Detective Murdoch, said Julia after throwing a glance at William she could see through the wall, you've already seen him at the police station.

-Yes, it made me hello.

-He will watch over you and me tonight and tomorrow we'll see, okay?

-Okay.

-Goodnight Olivia, Julia threw before filing a tender kiss on the forehead of the girl who was already asleep again clutching her doll against her.

She gave her one last look before joining William at the center of the appartement.

-Would you like something to drink? Asked the young man politely dry throat and still messed see the stand in his apartment.

-Something strong please. A whiskey would be good.

William simply grimaced.

-I have no alcohol, I only have tea, coffee and alcohol-free beer.

-Well, a beer, a beer will be fine, Julia replied smiling politely.

He did the same and went to the refrigerator. He took one for him also, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He did not know how he should act. Julia came to him asking for his "protection" because he had said he would be there if she needed him. But he had not thought for one second she would accept this help, she would come to visit him. He cursed the space of a second, _I have had to tidy up this morning_ , thought William, _and shower_. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was not used to such situations, alone at night with a beautiful woman in his living room. He was to resume, recover his wits and his legendary calm.

He rejoined Julia, sitting on the couch. He handed her a beer he had just opened and she drank once a long sip. He was surprised in a moment, but he did the same and he sat silently at her side, without even looking. They stood there, motionless and silent, drinking several mouthfuls without looking at each other, like two teenagers on their first date. Then Julia took her courage in both hands and began the first.

-You must think that I could go to the hotel but I ... I needed to feel safe and to Olivia safe.

-What has happened tonight Mrs. Ogden? William threw turning to her.

-Julia, she answered looking back at him, please. Mrs. Ogden was my mother, I prefer you call me Julia.

-Very well, Julia, William whispered, smiling.

She did the same feeling her heart leap into her chest and a warmth invade her body.

-I surprised Darcy on the phone, I think he was with Leslie, his brother. For a few days that Leslie returned to Buffalo with their parents. Darcy said it was because their mother was ill. But he lies to me, I know. I think Leslie is guilty Detective.

-Why do you believe that?

-Leslie was there that night, the night when Dawson was murdered.

-He was with you, Dr. Tash and her brother all night.

-Not all night. I was absent a few minutes to see if all was well with Olivia who was sleeping in my office, when I returned, Leslie was not there. It only lasted a few minutes, but it was enough to kill this man.

-I can not base myself on that Julia, it is not enough.

-Darcy said on the phone, "Yes, she's at home, this is proof that they have nothing against her if they would have kept her." He spoke about me and Leslie lived with us in recent weeks. He had access to my kitchen, he could have taken that knife. Olivia knows she has no right to touch them, she would never have taken if we had not given to her.

-Why put the prints of your daughter?

-Because it's Olivia who threw the knife in the bucket, Julia whispered, feeling the tears earn her eyes. Who would have thought about a little girl?

-She said it to you?

-No, I understood. We walked next to this dumpster the next day and I talked with one of my employee as I left Olivia ran past. I heard a noise but I thought she had kicked a pebble. These men have my daughter involved in a murder Detective, I would never forgive them. And I want to help you to stop them.

Without her noticing, the tear that was born in the hollow of her eyes slid down her cheek. She then left the gaze of William, too ashamed to be so weak. William then moved his hand to her, without he even realizing it, he put his fingers on her skin. He wiped her cheek with his thumb and Julia closed her eyes to this contact, and he could not help smiling to see that she accepted his caress.

-We will arrest them Julia, and your daughter will risk anything, I promise you. I will contact the police of Buffalo tomorrow, I'll put you under protection, you and Olivia, and they will go to jail.

She opened her eyes again to meet his eyes and she smiled shyly.

-Thank you, thank you for everything you do to me Detective.

-William, threw he, call me William.

She smiled at him and he replaced one of her dancing curl on her cheek, behind her ear. He was dying to kiss her at that moment. He struggled against his heart. He wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and taste her lips. He wanted to prove to him that he would protect her against everything and everyone, no one ever hurt her, neither she nor the little girl was sleeping quietly a little further. William wanted to kiss her not only because she was beautiful, but also because words failed to tell him how much he was in love with her. She was so close to him that he could feel her jerky breath on his skin. Her look was rooted in his and his fingers tenderly caressed the thin skin below her ear. The minutes passed and, in the most total silence them simply staring into one another. And very slowly, Julia leaned towards William without leaving his eyes. She stopped a few millimeters, as if she hesitated and looked at his lips, his eyes again. She closed her eyes and she placed her lips against his. She did not know why she did that. He would reject her, she was certain. William does not react right away and she was about to walk away when she felt him draw against him softly. He also kissed her lips and the next moment, she opened a little her mouth, caressing the young man's lips with her tongue. He responded to her request by doing the same. Their tongues touched and the slow, sensual dance began. William gasped. Julia shaking like a leaf, and yet they do not want to see that kiss to end. Their first kiss. So pure and passionate, tender and loving. It was only when the air ran out that they parted to catch their breath. They met their gaze. William slowly away while Julia bit her lip, and then they took their places on the couch in silence, without any contact. Their heart was pounding and it was their almost impossible to keep them calm. Never neither they had felt what they felt at that moment. As if everything was clear, as if he had known another life and that he had recovered. They both knew that this moment would happen one day, and it was as magical as they had imagined. But they also knew that everything was complicated and that the moment was not well chosen. William knew that the young woman was vulnerable that night, and although he was full of joy, he did not enjoy the situation. Julia meanwhile could not drive from her mind the guilt of betraying Darcy. The fact that she still loved him or not was not the most important. She knew she was angry because he had lied to her, because he had involved her daughter in a heinous crime to protect his brother. But he was none the less she lived with this man for four years.

Julia closed her eyes for a few seconds and she inhaled deeply.

-I have to go to bed, she murmured, the day was long and ...

-Yes, I..., stammered William in turn, I am too exhausted.

They finally looked, they exchanged a shy smile before getting up at the same time.

-The bathroom is behind the wall at the back of the bedroom.

-Hum, can I ask you one more favor? Julia threw hesitant. I have no clothes. I left hurriedly and took essentially for Olivia. Do you have something I can wear for the night?

-I ... um, shirt, would it be okay?

Julia nodded and he walked to the dark cupboard a little further out for a white shirt and hand her. She immediately took, brushing his fingers. They smiled again.

-Thank you, Julia said, good night ... William.

-Good night ... Julia.

She went to the bedroom to climb the stairs and quietly heading into the bathroom. For that time, William make some cleanning and placed a pillow and a blanket on the couch. He looked up to the bedroom to see the young woman barely dressed in his shirt, bare legs, slip into the bed to hug the girl. Julia switched off the light and he did the same. Only lampposts in the street lit apartment plunged into darkness. William then undressed slowly, removing his jacket, his pants and shirt he put on the chair next to him. He had not noticed the woman watching him tenderly. He had not seen with what strength she clung to not come jump into his arms, he had not heard the sigh of desire when she watched his muscles draw under his shirt. He was far from suspecting what he was causing her, but he was too conscious of what she provoked in him. He then lay down on his couch and he covered below the shoulders. His gaze traveled one last time to the room, as if to convince it that all this was true. He could barely distinguish the two elongated bodies, closely pressed against each other. But he saw perfectly blue eyes delving into his, that look where that little spark danced with mischief. That look he loved so much and that he would never leave.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

The sun began its run in the sky devoid of any cloud at a time when the city already seething. The young man woke up painfully of that short night. He used to sleep little and he is not seldom complained. But yet, the evening before, it had taken more than an hour before falling asleep once the light off. He could not help but think of the young woman who was a few meters away. He also reflected on the details of the case. And then, he had dreamed of her again, Julia. He had imagined join him on the couch. She was lying her body against him in the crook of his arm. He did not hesitate then to caress her naked thigh, hearing her laugh softly in his neck where she had placed a tender kiss. She then looked up at him and stroked his cheek before kissing him tenderly. They were smiling and the young woman had then placed the blanket over them and she had simply fallen asleep against him, her hand slipped under his shirt and stroking fingertip skin.

William gave a grunt of displeasure, feeling the sunshine caress his skin. He did not want to wake up and see that all this was a dream once again. He turned slowly and he opened his eyes against heart. He saw two blue eyes fix him without blinking and he straightened up, massaging his aching neck.

-Good morning Sir, Olivia whispered that stood in front of him clutching her doll in her arms.

-Good morning Miss, William replied in the same way before throwing a glance towards the bed a little further or still sleeping the mother of the child.

-I'm hungry.

-Well, um ...

-Do we make pancakes?

-Pancakes? William took repeated unprepared.

-Yes with mom, we always made pancakes when I'm with her.

-I do not know how to do this Olivia, you have to wait your mom ...

-I'll show you, cut the girl, taking his hand to make him get up, come on.

He simply obeyed, he spent his trousers hastily and they went to the kitchen a few meters away. Olivia put her doll on the work plan and turned to him.

-Do you have everything ?

-Everything?

-Yes, ingredients, threw Olivia, looking up at the ceiling, you need butter, flour, milk, eggs, she enumerated.

-I think I have everything.

\- Maple syrup, too? And marmalade? Continued the little girl smiling widely.

-I think, William whispered with a nod.

She smiled even more and the Detective took the utensils necessary to prepare the dough. Olivia had guided him, sitting on the worktop. Once finished, the young man set off the gas and did bake the first pancake on the stove.

-Can I make a jump in the air? Asked the little girl now beside him.

-Do your mom let you do it?

-Yes always. That's what's funnier when making pancakes.

-Then, there, threw William handed her the handle without letting go.

He saw Olivia concentrate, frowning and she moved the pan so the pancake flies away slightly in the air to turn around. Obviously William had guided her movement, but he was none the less, that the little girl gave him a huge smile of pride. He smiled back. He had never had the habit of meeting with children and he was glad he did not come out too bad. He happened to interview children and adolescents of all ages in his investigations, but it was still only a short time and tried to always stay professional. Olivia, however, it was different. He felt at peace with her, everything seemed so natural. She was absolutely charming and fun. She was smart, he was sure, and she looked so much like her mother he had the impression of seeing her in front of him. He had already fallen in love with this adorable little girl.

* * *

After completing their pancakes, William moved to the living room table invaded marmalade, maple syrup, with a glass of milk, pancakes in another plate and the doll just beside.

-Are they good? Asked William.

-Yes, almost as much as those of mom, Olivia said before taking another bite.

-Is she taught you to do?

-Yes, Olivia nodded, Darcy, he never wants to do anything with me. Sometimes just play ball, but that's all. I stay with mum or Mary, my nanny.

-Your dad a lot of work, you know, that must be why.

-Darcy, he's not my dad, Olivia replied, shrugging, my dad I'm sure he would make pancakes with Mom and me. But he is far, he is a great Doctor and you know he cares full of people. That's why he is not with Mom and me.

William did not answer. He stood there, just watching the little girl eating in front of him. He was convinced that Dr. Garland was Olivia's father. How could he have doubted it otherwise? He had seen the couple kissing, dancing and they lived together. He could not imagine for one second that this child was not his. William sighed deeply and looked up the room a little further, seeing the young woman still lying in bed. He wondered what secrets could she still hiding.

-Eat quietly Olivia, murmured William, I'm going to leave you.

-Where are you going? The girl asked between bites.

-At my work.

-Do you arrest bad guys ? Olivia gave a grimace.

-Yes, that's what I do.

-Ah, she said just before going back to her plate to eat her breakfast calmly.

He looked at her a moment, smiling, then he simply away from her. He reached his bedroom, giving a glance at the young woman who was still asleep. He went to the bathroom without making noise and he shaved, made his toilet and he dressed carefully. He joined the bedroom a few minutes later. He then froze on the spot. Julia had moved in her sleep and he could not take his eyes off her. Her face was nestled into his pillow, her golden hair swaying at her side, one arm wrapped around another pillow she held with force, a leg over the blanket that had slipped to the ground. He looked a long time this bare leg, looking lovingly at her ankle, her calf, her knee, her thigh and lace that was outlined under the shirt up over her stomach. She had closed a few buttons and it was very clear that the shirt was too big for her, for he could see the hollow of her breasts. William swallowed hard. At each of their meetings, he always found her superb, but it was then that he realized how much he loved her. How well he could never find any woman as beautiful as she. He fought with all his forces. He struggled not to approach her and make dance her blond curls between his fingers. He struggled to not look at her face and kiss her. He fought with all his strength to keep from letting his fingers on her skin, along the long, thin tapered leg.

He heard Olivia a little further and he recovered his senses. He had to go to the police station. He bent a few seconds to grab the cloth and cover the body of Julia. When he straightened up, after looking her again, his heart skipped a beat. He saw her hold her breath, crossing her eyes and he just smiled away.

-I have to go to the police station, stay here ... as long as you want.

She sat up to sit and when she wanted to take the floor, Olivia came running to throw herself on the bed

-Mom, mom, William was made pancakes, do you want some? In addition they are delicious.

She finally left the gaze of William and smiled at her little girl.

-Yes, yes of course my sweetheart, you know I love them.

They exchanged a look and a smile, and William left the room before stopping up the stairs and heard the young woman say his name.

-William? She said that he turns around. Thank you.

He just nodded and went his way to the door of his apartment. He took his long coat, his hat and spoke with a simple nod to Julia who was top of the stairs and watched him walk away. Then he left, closing the door behind him. He sighed deeply. He would give anything to leave his apartment every morning that way, knowing that the young woman he was in love and her little girl waiting for his return.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

Detective Murdoch was in his desk for several minutes while the day was well under way. He had just hung up the phone when Constable Higgins came in a report by hand.

-So, what do you have Henry?

-Leslie Garland, 27, single, a law student at the University of Toronto for two years before he was studying in Buffalo, the economy.

-Law student, as James Dawson.

-Indeed, sir, they were in the same class last year. I questioned Garland's friends on campus and they have told me that the victim and Garland were dating again. They happened to be after school.

-With their friends no doubt, William whispered.

-Not really sir, Henry grumbled.

William frowned and saw the young man in front of him apparently ill at ease.

-Not really? What do you mean?

-Well, let's say I believe they were on the other side if you see what I mean.

William remained silent and Henry kept looking at the floor.

-Homosexuels, murmured the young man.

-No I do not think Henry, Garland has a flirty reputation, he collects girlfriends.

-But one of them told me they saw Dawson and Garland close enough that there is three months. She surprised them in the bedroom that rented Garland. She said that it was only a short time but she is convinced that she saw.

-Leslie would have killed his lover?

-Passionate crime, they had apparently broken since. Nobody then reviewed together they had been close friends before, now I understand why, the young man muttered to himself.

William pursed his lips and he looked again the blackboard which was a little further. He finally understood the details of this case. All this had nothing to do with money, any traffic, it was a crime of passion or revenge. Leslie Garland was the culprit and his brother had covered. They had tried to shift suspicion on the owner of the club, disguising the murder in reckoning thus leading them on a false trail.

-Julia was right, William whispered to himself.

-I beg your pardon sir? Henry asked him back.

William then turned to look at him and through the window he saw the young woman in the open space, her daughter in hand. He left his office in a jump without giving an answer.

-Julia? Whispered he breathless in front of her.

-William ... I, she said, plunging her eyes into his, I left my home and I have left a letter to Darcy to tell him that I was visiting a sick aunt in Montreal. I took some business. I go to Buffalo and I'll investigate Leslie. I will place Olivia in a person of trust. I ... I ask nothing to you but ... I wanted to tell you before leaving.

-Julia , this is pure folly. You can not do justice yourself.

-I can not help but do so. I want to face myself in front of this man and ...

-Leslie is no longer in Buffalo, William cut tenderly, police searched the home of his parents, nobody knows where he is right now.

-Perhaps I know, whispered Julia, there remains a small house that Darcy and Leslie inherited from their great-aunt when they were still teenagers.

-Do you the location of this house?

-Yes. I'm already gone. Darcy took me there for a weekend after meeting his parents. It is isolated in the forest and only a dirt road provides access it. The police will never think to go there.

They were silent a moment, staring into the one on the other. Silently. William knew he could do nothing to change her mind. He wanted to prevent her. He knew she was going to risk her life for anything he did not want to lose her. He knew that if he did not act in the second, he would, forever, in one way or another.

-Do not go, whispered him lip, drawing his hand from her, barely to caress the fingertips palm of her hand, do not do that.

-I have no choice, Leslie will flee otherwise. No one threatens my daughter Detective, or he suffers the consequences.

-You risk your life.

-I know it, Julia nodded slowly, but I refuse to continue living in lies and fear.

William pursed his lips and she even gave him a look before she get away from him.

-Goodbye Detective, she said simply before walking away.

But it was enough for William to watch her again. Julia did not notice, but Olivia gave him a huge smile and heart of William clenched in his chest. He saw them turn the corner of the hallway and in one jump he rushed into the office of his superior. He did not bother to knock. He entered as a bomb.

-Murdoch you ...

-I take three or four days off, I do not know when I will return and ..

-And Dawson's case ?

-This is about the Dawson investigation, I will keep you informed of every detail in the shortest possible time, but I do not have time to explain now. I simply ask you to trust me.

He spent a few seconds in the most absolute silence before the Inspector simply nods.

-Go ahead and Murdoch do not leave her eyes.

William frowned and Brakenreid laughed good heart.

-A woman like her, is not allowed to escape Detective. Come back alive and with a criminal behind bars, that's all I ask.

-I will Sir, William nodded before leaving his office to get his.

He took his coat and hat and left the building quickly without even granting look neither left nor right. Once in the street, he swept at a glance. He saw the red car on the other side, ready to start and ran in his direction. He arrived in-extremist to the door when she darted into the street. He crossed the stunned look of Julia that opened the window.

-William?

-Julia, I come with you.

-But you...

-I beg you, the young man insisted, let me come with you.

She looked again a few seconds he thought endless and simply smiled.

-Very well, come.

He smiled back and walked around the car to sit on the front passenger seat. He removed his hat and closed the door.

-William is coming with us mom? Olivia tossed on the backseat.

-Yes my sweetheart, he accompanies us.

-Yeeees, threw the girl cheerfully.

The adults exchanged a glance and a smile and Julia started to drive in traffic.

-And where are we going? William asked, looking at the buildings scrolling.

-Niagara Falls, to my sister.

-Auntie Ruby is very funny and pretty, gave Olivia, she is the best auntie that exist on Earth. You will see William, you're gonna love her. Everyone loves auntie Ruby.

At these words, William discreetly watched Julia sat next to him. He smiled tenderly, noticing a face that was drawn on the face of the young woman. He still does not know her enough to know why she did it. But he hoped with all my heart that this grimace reflected the advanced jealousy she might have if her sister did not leave him unmoved.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

They drove for almost three hours. They had done in relative silence. Despite Olivia's requests to Julia to sing their favorite song, she did not. She had felt the stare of William on her, she knew that red was on her cheeks when he said he did not doubt for a second that her voice was beautiful. But she had merely pinching lips not to smile at the compliment, eyes glued to the road ahead.

They had entered the town at dusk. The sun disappeared behind the trees in red and orange tones. The car disappeared into the small tree-lined street to come to stop before a wooden house.

-We arrived, Olivia launched with gusto, I can not wait to show my new doll to auntie Ruby. Oh and I hope she will bake me a chocolate cake.

-Do not bother her to ask her Olivia, Julia threw stopping the engine, you know it's not polite.

-She's there, threw the little girl while a blonde woman came out of the house, I can leave the car mom?

-Yes, sighed Julia, go ahead.

She gave her a tender smile and a moment later the girl left the car running, approaching the young woman immediately began to kneel on the floor to greet her in her arms. Julia watched the scene, smiling shyly, and William meanwhile, turned to the one who was sitting next to him.

-They look like much appreciate each other.

-Yes, even if they rarely see because Ruby travel a lot, she is crazy in love of Olivia. I know she will always take care of her. I think I knew the day of the birth of my daughter. Ruby loves her very much and she does in return.

-I think that Olivia has the gift of bringing down anyone under her spell. This is an adorable little girl.

-I see that you too have succumbed Detective? Julia threw grinning teasingly.

-I plead guilty, William replied the same way.

-Do not rely on these little angel tunes, Olivia is stubborn, bounded, impetuous and independent.

-She remember her mother, murmured William plunging his gaze in that of the young woman.

She did not reply. She opened her mouth, but still no words came out. She stood just there, staring into the one of the young man, from his eyes to his lips. She licked hers and before she had time to say or do anything at all, Ruby knocked on her door window.

-So Jules, you intend to spend the night there?

Julia looked up at the ceiling and William could not help laughing. Ruby finally has a huge smile on her lips.

-Ooooh, but you are accompanied.

Julia glanced at William and they left the car at the time. They walked toward her and the smile of Ruby grows even more. William looked her into every detail. He had to admit that the young woman was very pretty. She had that same look mischievous as her sister, the same blonde hair but she was much smaller. She was much makeup also. She was as elegant as Julia but with significantly more forms, he had to admit.

-Do you introduce me ? Gave the young woman cheerfully.

-Of course, Julia muttered under her breath, here Ruby, Detective William Murdoch, William, here Ruby Ogden, my sister.

-Her younger sister, she added extending her hand toward William who once took.

-I am delighted to meet you Miss Ogden, he said, plunging his eyes into hers before kissed her hand.

-A Gentleman, sighed Ruby, I too am delighted.

They exchanged a glance and turned to Julia at the same time.

-You did not tell me in your call that you came along.

-The Detective decided to ... come with me at the last moment, Julia said crossing the eyes of William few seconds, now if you will, can we enter? I'm tired.

-Of course, come ... William, Ruby threw in a tone that made a leap at the heart of Julia.

He just nodded, not noticing her confusion, to follow Ruby and thus, all four will enter inside the house.

* * *

They were all around the dining table to eat, Ruby serving meals to her guests. William and Julia were sitting opposite each other, Ruby in front of her niece. Once served, she sat down and began eating. Yet Julia remarked William shake hands a few seconds and see him move lips in silence. When he finished, he looked up at Julia he immediately crossed the look. He froze, but the woman just smiled tenderly before starting to eat her too.

-So you're a Detective, William? Ruby asked, turning to him. This job must be fascinating.

-He arrest the bad guys and he puts them in jail forever auntie Ruby, replied Olivia, Mom says he's like a hero and he is very strong.

At these words, William raised his eyes again to Julia who kept the mouth open, fork in hand. The young man smiled and Julia left his eyes to put her fork in the mouth quickly.

-Yes um ... William muttered giving a last look at Julia, I strive to do my job better.

-I am sure that you are an extraordinary policeman, replied Ruby. But I have a question that bothers me: why are you going to this Doctors meeting with Jules in New York? You know, I've never understood why she continued to follow all these medical journals while she has a big business.

William gasped, not knowing what to say and immediately the young woman spoke again.

-He is just as fascinated as I am by research on the human brain. We talked about and he offered to accompany me, so I do not risk anything on the ride.

-Darcy knows? Ruby grumbled, raising an eyebrow at the ceiling.

-Of course Ruby, Julia sighed, what do you imagine.

Ruby did not answer and simply frowned, looking with interest that Julia had lowered her gaze to her plate again. She then turned to William that she just locked eyes and smiled shyly before doing the same.

The young woman watched them in silence, she finally understood. She smiled shyly, she would check her theories. After a few minutes in an almost absolute silence, Ruby began a conversation with William, she told him about his job, what girl was Julia when they were teenagers, she even put her hand on William's seconds before feeling a kick to her ankle. The glare of Julia boded no good, she had made her angry and she could perfectly see the jealousy in her eyes. She had so much right. Ruby stopped her game, seeing how William looked uncomfortable.

-In any case, with a Detective with her on this trip, she will not risk getting arrested for being bathed naked in public.

At these words, Julia turned red and William nearly choked with pear he was eating.

-This was not publicly Ruby, grumbled Julia, it was in a remote corner of the park and then we were young. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put Olivia in bed, she falls tired, Julia said, rising.

Olivia did the same and she approached Ruby to come kiss her cheek.

-Goodnight auntie Ruby.

-Good night little angel.

Olivia then went to William and she kissed him on the cheek also, to the astonishment of all present.

-Goodnight William.

-Good night Olivia, sweet dreams.

She then left the room with Julia, quickly, leaving him alone with Ruby for minutes.

-Tell me William, are you close to my sister?

-I only know her for the short time.

-And how did you meet?

-During an investigation.

-Do you...

-I wish not to continue this discussion Miss Ogden, my relations with your sister does not concern you in any way.

-But you know she dates Darcy for four years now, he is like a father to Olivia.

-I am aware, and I'll never go against it. I only accompany her on her journey. Now if you do not mind, I need to stretch my legs, I'll take a walk. Thank you for the meal, it was delicious, he said before leaving the table without a word or a look over.

She watched him go and she pursed her lips, just waiting for Julia comes back into the room. What soon.

-Where is the Detective?

-William was released.

-Do not call him William, please, Julia grumbled, dropping into her chair again, and do not remake this game with him.

-Why? Because you're jealous?

-No I...

-Stop lying to me Jules, Ruby threw laughing, it's so obivious that you are crazy in love with him. You've never looked at Darcy as you watch "William," she insisted on his name, there is such a sexual tension between you.

-You're saying nonsense.

-I know recognize two people in love when I see it. And believe me, this man loves you.

-No, he can not Ruby, I ...

-Has he done something that would make you think otherwise?

-No, he ... I was not repulsed. But I think it was not the right time. I felt betrayed and he was there, I needed reassurance.

-I beg your pardon?

-I kissed him, Julia whispered, and he did not dismissed. He responded to my kiss. But it stops there. There is nothing between us.

-Nothing between you? Really?

-Nothing. After that kiss, we separated and we wanted a good night.

-Good, well, we have to take things in hand in this case.

-Ruby ...

-No, not taking into Ruby. This man is wonderful, he's in love with you, you're in love with him, Olivia adores him and he loves Olivia. You're not married to Darcy, so you can leave. Now help me to get rid of and we'll discuss it.

Julia sighed again and she obeys against heart. They talked of William for several minutes before seeing him return again and win one of two guest bedroom that Ruby had at their disposal. After a last tea, the two women parted for the night.

* * *

Julia was turning for many minutes in the bed she shared with Olivia. She could not sleep. The events of the day before and the same day returning loop in her head, again and again. She thought back to the kiss she shared with William, the reaction he had when she announced that she would find Darcy's brother. Julia glanced at Olivia. The girl had always known Darcy and yet she was not as open and natural with him, not as she was with William she barely knew. Maybe she also felt this strange feeling of well being and confidence in his presence.

Unable to find answers to her questions, Julia decided to get up to cool off in the bathroom. She left the room quietly and she borrowed the long narrow corridor leading to the small room at the back of it. She frowned at seeing the light pass under the door but she went forward to see it shut down and the door open on William. It was barely wearing his pants, shirtless, hair disheveled.

She met his gaze barely a second to put it on his chest, to see his muscles to draw the moonlight coming through the window a little further. They uttered no word. William was enthralled to see her standing in front of him, with this long nightgown silk so light that drew every curve of her body. Her hair rippled over her bare shoulders with spaghetti straps below its marked a simple little white line. He looked at the lace of her nightgown where he saw the hollow of her breasts emerge, where he noticed how her breath was jerky. He looked up at her and smiled tenderly.

-The bathroom is free, he said before wanting to leave her, I needed to refresh myself, the night is hot.

But on his way, he let his hand brush her hip without leaving her eyes.

She put her hand on his and smiled in turn.

 _-I think that I don't have to go there, she whispered lip._

 _He approached her a little, putting his other hand on her hip to gently flatten against the wall lying in her back. A moment later, he sealed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that quickly turned into a passionate one. William gently pushed his hands on either side of her body caressing every curve in its path. He grabbed her breasts through the fabric and stroked a few seconds. Julia moaned arching her back to jam her femininity against him. He then kissed her neck and grabbed her hands, linking his fingers with hers to place them above the head of the woman._

 _-William, Julia moaned, closing her eyes as he began to come tickle her intimacy with his outstretched member._

 _He released her hands and placed one in the small of her back, the other, he pulled her nightgown over her thighs. She took the opportunity to run her fingers through his hair and she held him against her while sliding a hand on his crotch, making him grow as a sigh of desire. He then grabbed her panties he slid on her legs and he placed them on his hips, raising the young woman above him. They exchanged a look and a soft smile before he grabs her lips, he let his tongue dance with hers. And when his pants threatened to crack when his member was swollen and tense, William opened his belt and he took it down. Julia gave it a look and she could not help smiling broadly knowing what awaited her. She slipped her hand on the sex of William and guided him to her privacy to let him sink gently. She reared and he plunged his face between her breasts. A hand on each side of her buttocks, he made her move above him. Ever faster, ever more deeply, again and again while their moans echoed in the empty corridor. And when they felt the time come, when the tension was so great that they knew they would soon explode, William looked up at Julia. He met her gaze and immediately he merely rested his forehead against hers. She smiled at him and he did the same again on giving another blow violent kidney to sink in her again. A moment later, they exploded in unison, shortness of breath, trembling body. They resumed their breath always closely intertwined and when the voltage fell, William left her. She moaned as she felt him leave her body and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her neck. He let Julia drag against his body to allow her to rest her feet on the ground and he buried his face in the crook of her neck._

 _-Goodnight Julia, he said hoarsely in her ear hollow before moving away suddenly from her._

 _She looked him up his pants and slowly move away._

 _-Goodnight William, she said, smiling shyly, crossing his eyes one last time as he entered his bedroom._

They stood there, facing each other, panting, trembling body. The waking dream they had done was so realistic that Julia could feel the wetness between her thighs. William meanwhile could not hide the tension in his pants. Their bodies were shouting that they wanted so much and yet they stood there, silent, staring into the one on the other. After a last minute without moving, William spoke.

-Goodnight Julia, he said hoarsely.

He left his hand caress her hip and stomach on his way and a shiver ran through the body of Julia.

-Goodnight, William, she said feeling him away.

She watched him go to his bedroom a bit further and immediately she entered the bathroom, determined to calm down. She had to pull herself together and most of all never have such thoughts in the future.

When he closed the bedroom door, William had put his head against the dark wood a few moments.

-God, forgive me, he murmured, looking up to heaven, but this woman is driving me crazy.

He closed his eyes and opened his pants slid down, revealing his penis, long and hard. He took it with one hand and began the slow back and forth, thinking of the body of the young woman who was in another room and that was the reason for all this passion he had never experienced before. He did it for a few minutes before the tension finally fell with a groan of pleasure he could not restrain.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

A sunshine strikes the face of Detective Murdoch. It was whom woke him. In a growl, he pressed a little harder the pillow he had held all night in his arms. The previous evening he had come to bed with a heavy and he was lying on his back. Immediately, he could not help taking this pillow against him, shaking him so hard that he gasped in. He had prayed, prayed to forget what he felt at that moment, asked to wash away his sins. He had left his desire to win, he had died and he struggled with all his strength not to reach the young woman down the hall to show her how he was crazy in love about her. Well then, William had fallen asleep. Again his dreams were peopled with smiles, kisses, caresses and sighs of pleasure.

William gave another grunt of displeasure and he finally opened his eyes. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He had to get over it, forget it. After a last sigh, he got up. He put on his clothes and he walked quietly into the bathroom where he freshened. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was left in a hurry, on a whim, he had not brought his shaving kit and beard gave him a trapper mountain look. He shook his head from side to side, he would ask Julia to drive to a grocery store so that he can find what he needed. After a last look given to the glass, he left the room and went downstairs to head into the kitchen where he heard voices get raised. He stopped in the doorway, his heart making a leap in his chest. Julia stood in front of the wood stove in cast iron, concentrated to make pancakes, simply dressed in a long silk robe tied at her waist, her disheveled hair and waving casually in her back. She was not wearing makeup, not wearing clothes and once again William could not help to find her beautiful. _If only I could attend it every morning_ , he thought, looking at the young woman and the little girl.

This one immediately noticed and gave him a huge smile.

-Good morning William, she said cheerfully.

-Good morning Olivia, politely replied the young man before crossing the eyes of Julia.

She froze at that second. William was not wearing a jacket, or even his waistcoat, much less his tie. He stood there, his shirt unbuttoned a few buttons, the straps holding his pants barring his chest, he was unshaven. _Oh my God, you must hate me_ , thought Julia, _how do you want me to continue to resist?_

She smiled shyly and he did the same before leaving her eyes.

-You're up early, he said softly, approaching the table.

-Yes Olivia starving, Julia replied with a glance and a smile to her daughter.

-William, can you show to Mom how you do make pancakes fly?

-It's been years since I make you pancakes nearly every morning, sighed Julia, I know how we do Olivia.

-Yes but William, he flew out loud!

-Good, since Olivia prefer that you do, please Detective, show me, threw Julia extending her stove.

-I do not know if you ...

-Pleeaaaase, begged the girl.

William met Julia's gaze and and he nodded. He approached the young woman and made a pancake, Julia next to him, watching him with interest. Once the pancake on the plate, Olivia spoke again.

-Go ahead mom, I'm sure you can do as William.

Julia pursed her lips and she took the pan to make another pancake. This time it was the turn of William to look forward to standing next to her. Well then, he no longer resisted. He started in her back and put his hand over hers, holding the handle with her. He felt her tense during a second, he put his other hand on her hip and he slid his breath on her neck.

-You must keep flexible wrist, he whispered in her ear.

At these words the young woman closed her eyes, relaxing feeling the arm of William surround. He moved his arm several times and she bit her lip, feeling her body tightly pressed against his, her back against his chest she knew firm and muscular. William savored the moment. He had felt Julia lean against him, he had felt her tremble with delight and he sniffed the scent billowing from her hair. He buried his face in her blond curls and closed his eyes. He smiled, he was persuaded to hear a small sigh of contentment escape the parted lips of the young woman he still held in his arms. He stroked the fingertips her hip and a second later, Julia's hand rested tenderly on his.

-Mmmh, but it smells good stuff, crooned Ruby entered the room.

It was enough for the couple soon separated, breaking contact. William rubbed his neck, uncomfortable and Julia concentrated on her task.

-William made pancakes, Olivia said, he learn to mom how to make them fly.

-Yes, I see that, sighed Ruby by making a snap.

They were all silent before Julia suddenly toward the door.

-I'm going to dress, she stammered, we must leave.

She left the room with a quick but yet, she turned one last time to William she locked eyes again. She gave him a tender smile which he replied and a moment later, the young woman had left the room.

* * *

They were all four on the porch of the home of Ruby. Julia was kneeling on the floor and she squeezed with all her might the little girl in her arms.

-I'll be back soon my angel, she murmured, stroking her hair, you'll stay with aunt Ruby. She will take good care of you. You obey her unquestioningly agree?

-Yes mom.

-I love you my sweetheart, I love you very hard.

She broke a little to tenderly stroking her cheek.

-It will be alright mom.

Julia smiled and kissed her cheek before taking her in her arms again.

-I'll miss you, but I'll be right back, I promise.

She separated from her and finally she stood up to speak to her sister.

-Do not let her watch too late and do not give her anything she asks.

-I know, sighed Ruby, now go or you'll be late.

Julia nodded and kissed the cheek of Ruby who took the opportunity to wishper into her ear.

-You'll find yourself alone with the charming Detective Murdoch, who knows what can happen. So do not blow it.

Julia walked away and shook her head from side to side slowly.

-Oh Ruby, she sighed, laughing before walking away.

She gave a look at William and nodded that she borrowed the driveway that led to the street.

-Thank you for your hospitality Miss Ogden, he said politely before kissed her hand.

-My pleasure, come back when you want.

He smiled politely and he also departed before Olivia did come grab his legs to make him bend down. She pursed her lips a few seconds and she leaned into his ear.

-Take care of my mom William, please do, and if you want to give her her favourite flowers they are roses. Do not forget, but don't say that I've told you, okay?

-Okay, William replied, laughing, crossing her eyes again, I promise not to tell her and protect your mother.

She smiled widely and she snuggled in his arms for a tender embrace that gave him joy. Then she kissed his cheek and William joined Julia in front of the car.

-What wanted Olivia?

-It's a secret, William proudly replied, between her and me.

He saw the surprise in the eyes of Julia, but she did not answer. She looked again at her daughter and her sister a little further before turning to William again.

-Do you want to drive?

-No ... I ... um, stammered William suddenly uncomfortable, I do not prefer. This is your car after all.

-Well, Julia replied, frowning, as you wish.

They even exchanged a glance and they went by car in silence. They agreed to hand signals to Ruby and Olivia and once past the angle of the street, the girl turned to her aunt.

-Aunty Ruby, is that it's wrong to want a second dad?

-A second dad?

\- Yes, I have my real dad who lives very far away but I would like William, to be my second dad. It's bad?

-No, it's not bad. But you know, you already have Darcy, he is your second dad. He cares for you since you were little.

-No, he just loves mom, Darcy is not my dad.

-And do you think William can become?

-Yes, he made pancakes with me and mom loves him even if she does not tell me, I see you know. Well then, he too loves mom.

-Oh, you saw this? Ruby shot, laughing softly.

-Yes, it's obvious, Olivia sighed rolling her eyes.

Ruby laughs again and shook her head from side to side.

-You look becoming like your mother Olivia, but you are much more far-sighted than her.

-Do you also you see?

-Oh yes, it's so obvious.

-So it's good? He will be my daddy?

-Oh, adults are complicated Olivia you know, but believe me, I think it is in the right track.

They exchanged glances and Olivia smiled broadly before they enter back into the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

t _o be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

The red car travels on gravel roads winding through the countryside. The sun was in good shape and it was a beautiful day for a road trip on the tree-lined roads. The young woman who was driving had a light heart. Lost in thought, she knew that the next few hours were going to be painful and yet at that moment, she was at peace, serene. She dared not look at the young man sitting next to her leaving his gaze wander over the surrounding countryside. She was too afraid to meet his eyes, she was afraid he could read in her like an open book. She did not want him to see how happy she was to be with him in that car. She felt grow wings and she could drive to the end of the world, without stopping, just to savor that moment that she never wanted to see end. They had exchanged no words, no look, nothing since leaving Ruby, but the silence did not bother them. It was not one of those awkward silences and weighing that bound two people at times, it was a silent wellness, relaxing.

Without her realizing it, Julia sighed deeply and smiled. This detail did not escape William who was watching her a few minutes now without her noticing. He smiled back and decided that the time had come to speak.

-You seem ... radiant today Julia, William whispered hesitantly.

He saw her hold her breath during a second before she looks at him and smiled tenderly.

-Thank you, she said before watching the road again.

-Can I venture to ask you what makes you so happy?

-This is not the case that leads me to be with you here, she said regretfully, I'd rather not have to do this. But I must admit that I love car rides, take the road without really knowing where we are going, go on an adventure without knowing what can happen to us along the way. It's been ages since I have not left Toronto to take a little air. It is splendid weather at that. I just regret that Olivia is not with us. She loves the countryside and nature. She dreams of having a horse, but in Toronto it's impossible. It would take a ranch somewhere here, she said, pointing to a huge meadow, with a few animals. I think she would like that.

-What child does not like animals and the freedom of an galloping horse, William sighed looking at the meadows scroll, I am nevertheless convinced that your daughter is very happy.

-I try to do my best, Julia sighed without leaving eyes from the road, but it's hard sometimes. With my work I do not mind her enough. I try to have her with me as often as possible, but this is no life for a little girl. She should play with children her age, have her mother that borders her each night and that her father would drop a kiss on her forehead before she fell asleep.

-Or make pancakes with her, threw William laughing, I understood that it was an essential point.

She caught the eye of Julia smiled broadly, then, when she saw the glow of desire born in the dark eyes of the young man, she concentrated on the road again. She had to remember that morning, to the moment he was tight against her. She could still feel a delicious shiver through her entire body with a sense of feel his breath travel in her neck.

\- I do not doubt for one second that you do everything for the well being of your daughter, the young man continued, and it is for this reason that you are in the car with me, because you want the best for her. You take risks for her, to protect her because you love her. And Olivia knows.

-You have no idea how I love her, sometimes I feel she is my only reason to live and if I lost her, I will be lost me too.

William did not reply but merely frowned, realizing that the young woman had to hide more than one secret, but he respected her too much to dare ask. He saw Julia sighed and spoke again.

-And you Detective, do you have a person in your life that is so dear to you?

 _You_ , William thought in the second.

-No, he simply said, I have no one. I have no family, my sister and my mother died and my father disappeared.

-Oh, I'm sorry, Julia threw throwing him a look again, I thought ... that perhaps a woman ...

-I ... I was engaged, but ... but Liza died.

-Decidedly, Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling, I'm an idiot. Excuse me.

-No, no ... it does not matter, said William smiling, you could not guess. Life does not spared me but I'm fine. And I could not hope for more than to be with you today drive a beautiful day.

-You see me happy, she said, blushing softly she could not hide it or mitigate it.

He noticed and smiled again, definitely, it was the most beautiful day. He fought with all his strength to not lean towards her and kiss her cheek. He was dying to push this lock of hair that rippled over her skin and let his fingers caress her soft skin. William pursed his lips and he immediately turned his face to the window to look outside again. Julia gave him a look, hoping to stare into his, but William looked outside, and against heart, she concentrated on the road again.

-I do not really know what will expect to Buffalo, she said softly, but I'm relieved that you came with me.

-I do not deny that what you do is very dangerous Julia.

-I am aware, but I just could not wait and do nothing.

-Yes, I understand that you are a woman of action and that has very little confidence in the police.

-If you knew me better you will know why I have such a suspicion. Whether in the police or men in general.

-I'm sorry to fulfill both criteria.

She turned to him to see him do a grimace and she inwardly cursed herself for having said that.

-You are different, she sighed , you are not like the police officers I met in my life, let less like the other men I've attended. Believe me you have nothing in common with Darcy and Peter.

-I suppose that Peter is the father of Olivia? William asked timidly. Olivia told me that Darcy was not her father.

-I have known Peter from the University Medecine and when I got pregnant, he left me overnight. I had two choices, either I kept this child and I renounced my career or I abort and I realized my dream. The choice was difficult William, you have no idea.

-But you chose to keep your daughter.

-I went to the clinic, I went into the waiting room, I saw the minutes pass and I ... I could not. Despite what it cost me, I had a life growing inside me. I turned around and I ran away. I regretted this choice, dozens of times. When Olivia was born I blamed her, I held her responsible for my failure, well then, after a few days, I saw how she looked at me, she snuggled against me. And today, she's what I hold most dear on this Earth.

-Why not ended your studies and becoming a Doctor anyway?

-Months and years have gone without I noticed it. I took the Phoenix and I saw a way to help young women in need. With medical journals I keep me informed of everything that happens from the research side and I talk to Darcy about it.

-He does not encouraged you to practice as a Doctor?

-Oh Dear God no, Julia shot looking up at the ceiling, he already struggling to hold me when we go to parties with his colleagues at the hospital.

William frowned and Julia met his eyes before laughing.

-I speak too much and I tend to say what I think without worrying about if you'll like them or not. Darcy did not like that.

-I see, sighed William chuckled, I wish you in any case to realize your dream one day.

She gave him a soft smile and he did the same before the silence falls again and they are proceeding to Buffalo, speaking of the attitude to adopt when they would be in front of Leslie and suites of the case.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

They drove all day to reach the city of Buffalo for the bypass and head towards the south, where Julia knew the little house lost in the forest where Darcy took her more than once. She did not remember very well the exact way, but she knew they were on the right road. There were still a few kilometers, about thirty, but the fatigue of the day accumulated and could no longer stay focused on the road.

-We will stop here, gave William when they entered a small town as the sun disappeared on the horizon, we will spend the night in a hotel or hostel.

-We are almost arrived William.

-And it will be dark in some time, I do not want to risk you were facing Leslie Garland at night, without informing the police force to come to help us. It's the police officer speaks to you Julia, William insisted, _not the man who is madly in love with you_ , he thought, plunging his eyes into hers.

He saw her again in a heartbeat and the next moment, she simply nodded.

* * *

They thus began a few short minutes to find a hotel, the only of the city, which unfortunately had only one room available on the first floor.

-Are you certain that we can not have an other one? William insisted when they were both at the counter.

-I'm sorry, sir, replied once again the young woman on the other side, it is the harvest festival this evening, the city is full of people, it is still a miracle that I can offer you this room.

-Yes, but you know we ...

-This room will be fine, Julia cut a sigh, placing her hand on the young man, we take it.

The young woman nodded and handed her the key she took immediately.

-It's the last the hall.

-Thank you, Julia replied politely smiled before walking away.

-Julia we, we can not, retorted William arriving next to her.

-I'm tired William , she sighed, I need to rest tonight. And I know that you will be a perfect gentleman, we will only sleep after all, she ends up giving him a smile.

He looked up the stairs and closed his eyes for a moment he was going to take him a lot of self-Control to share a room, a bed, with the woman who haunted him for weeks and he dreamed every night. _Lord what have I done to deserve this,_ he thought before taking the stairs turn to join her.

They went around the bedroom and the small adjacent bathroom in a few minutes. As they had expected, it was furnished with the bare minimum. Chest of drawers, wardrobe, table and chair, a window overlooking the street, a mirror beneath a small fireplace and a double bed. No more no less. Having laid their business, canvas bag and some clothes that William had bought in Buffalo, they decided to go to the nearest restaurant to eat. But music was heard a few meters away, in the park in the center of the city. Tables and chairs were arranged around a wooden dance floor. Dozens of fairy lights illuminated the area and couples waltzing already. Julia watched the scene with big wondering eyes, while William, meanwhile, gave her a tender look, smiling shyly.

-Do you think we dined here? He proposed crossing her eyes. They must have hot dogs and beer.

-Hot dogs and beer, Julia repeated enthusiastically, this menu suits me quite Detective.

They smiled and made their one position even seated. William let Julia sit before letting only a few moments to get their menu and drink. They spoke little, sat across from one another, savoring the only meal they had that day. Once completed, their eyes rested on the dance floor. Now it was frequented by many couples waltzing or dancing to more sustained rhythms as the young man playing the trumpet led the orchestra on the small stage that was a bit further. They threw themselves to regular looks. But they were not talking. Julia began to stamp her feet impatiently and William continued his monologue in his head. He imagined make her dancing on the track a little further, hold her in his arms to make her rise in the air above him, hearing her laughter. But instead, he was there, sitting on his chair to think.

-Oh, Glenn Miller, Julia shot by a jump in her chair, I love this song.

-I ... I can not dance Julia.

William stared into hers, he realized how much she was dying to dance, he knew that this innocuous sentence was a hidden invitation, but he could not. Quite simply. He smiled at her and a second later, he saw the disappointment in her eyes. But Julia did not flinch and she just looked at the floor.

-I understand that you love this song, made a stylish man approaching her, can I ask you to accompany me on the dance floor? Would too bad that you would stay sitting there.

Julia looked up at the man and a huge smile lit her face. He took her hand tenderly to deposit a kiss, which caused a rolling of eyes from William. She did not notice it and she got up without even send him a look. She went to the track, holding the hand of the stranger before she sways to the rhythm of music. William watched her turn on the track, falling into the arms of this man, laughing. He followed the movement of her slender legs, her dress flying above her knees, her golden hair flying behind her. He was mesmerized by the sight throughout the song, and when she finished, his heart sank in his chest. He saw the young man draw against him for a much quieter waltz, he locked eyes of Julia, he saw the hand of the stranger down along her spine to stop in the small of her back and he rose in a jump. He walked hurriedly toward the dance floor and unceremoniously, he separated the couple. One look was enough for the young man in front of him shall not depart immediately.

-I think my invitation stops there, good evening ma'am, he said, smiling at Julia before walking away quickly.

The young woman did not have time to respond, William pulled her against him, placing his hand on her back and seizing his fingers on the other.

-I thought you did not know dancing, Julia whispered.

-I do not... bear to see him with you, I ... maybe I should ...

-Shhhttt William, Julia whispered on his lips, made me dance.

They exchanged a last look and the next moment they began their movements. Julia took the opportunity to squeeze a little more against him, so close he felt her breasts pressed against his chest and her breath on his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent emanating from her hair when he stuffed his face, sliding his hand down to placed it in the small of her back. He felt her tense in his embrace during moment before she gently takes the floor, closing her eyes.

-I waited all evening you invite me to dance Detective, I'm glad you've finally done.

He did not answer and just smiled. He never had felt at that moment as well, this time he was holding the woman he loved. She closed her eyes and savored the least of his smallest movements. She liked to feel his fingers gently caress the small of her back, losing his breath in her hair, his hips touching hers. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she was at peace, simply. The music ended too soon for their liking and they separated in against heart. Yet when their eyes met, they still feel this bubble, their bubble. They exchanged a smile, Julia's fingers tenderly caressed William dark hair that were in his neck. He dropped her hand to bring it to her face and stroking her cheek without stopping to stroke her back with his thumb. And slowly, without them realizing it, they leaned toward each other. Their lips touched, their breath caught. They closed their eyes at the same moment, mingling their breath, brushing their noses before their lips come into contact. It lasted only a few seconds for their tongues to ask permission, for they touch so slow and sensual dance begins. Their tongues wrapped around each other, giving them a delicious shiver in their entire body. Without her noticing, Julia uttered a groan of pleasure when she felt something against her thigh. William had not tried to hide this time, he didn't care to know that she could feel his member swelling in his pants. He denied any importance to the fact that she knows well what she gave him, he would not be a gentleman, he wanted her.

They separated again against heart, breathless, always keeping their eyes closed and trying to come to their senses.

-William, Julia whispered, what if we were in a more private place?

He looked into hers. He knew once again what it meant. He wanted to fight, tell her he was a practicing Catholic and refused to make love to a woman before the marriage is blessed. He would not commit carnal act outside of marriage. But he remembered that Julia, the woman for whom he was sometimes reduced to his simple man of impulses, does not want to marry. And he remembered that it was another man in her life.

-Julia I ... Darcy, you ...

-I am leaving Darcy, immediately replied the young woman, I have reflected since leaving Toronto, I can not live with ...

-Are you leaving Darcy?

-Yes, Julia sighed, yes William.

Once again, he sealed his lips to hers to kiss her passionately.

-So nothing prevents me to tell you how I find you beautiful, he grumbled.

She smiled and she slipped her hand in his to make them leave the dance floor almost running, hand in hand, eager yet terrified of what might happen once the door of their hotel room would be crossed.

* * *

 _to be continued._.. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

The couple had took a few short minutes to walk down the street and reach the hotel where they rented a small room for the night. They had made the journey hand in hand, not yet exchanged any look. Sometimes, William looked up at the starry sky to contemplate the thousands of diamonds shining there, sometimes he cast a glance at the young woman who was walking at his side. The lights streetlights redrew the lines of her face, yet he could not make out her expression. He was content to feel her fingers tighten on his own by now, and he replied to this gesture by doing the same. Well then, when they found themselves in front of the hotel they saw the colorful facade across the street, they almost froze on the spot at the same time. Instinctively, they turned towards each other. Julia frowned.

-Something's wrong William? She asked shyly trembling voice.

-Yes I ... I have to tell you something, I ...

He avoided her gaze and the next moment, Julia approached him gently back to his chin and meet his eyes.

-What is going on?

-I, well, I, stammered the young man, I believe that ... I can not Julia, he said, plunging his eyes into hers where he saw a hint of disappointment, do not believe that I did not want to, I do, more than anything, I want to get in that room with you and ... but... I, I'm Catholic.

-I understood, whispered Julia, I saw you make your prayer before the meal, but this does not change anything William.

-It changes.

He tenderly took the two hands of the young woman before speaking again in a breath.

-My religion refuses that I make love to a woman if the marriage is not blessed. Blessed by a priest.

-You, you mean ...

-I can only make love to my wife Julia, William insisted.

-Oh, Julia sighed removing her hands from his, I ... I understand.

-I'm sorry, I know we will never ... well, it's complicated.

-I am equally sorry that you, Julia murmured, looking at the ground, I knew that we were very different after all, well then, may be it is better that way. Olivia, she, she would not be accepted our relationship. If it would have one of course, Julia corrected looking at him, I do not mean that we would have had one because we had spent a night together.

They stood motionless, eyes immersed in the other's with a heavy heart regrets. And finally, they parted look.

-What if we were simply to rest, murmured William, tomorrow will probably be long.

-Yes, you are right, Julia replied before they head to the building to get in without agreeing a glance.

* * *

He uttered not a word to the floor. Then, they prepared for the night. Julia joined the bathroom and she wore her long silk nightgown. She took longer than usual to remove make-up and brush her hair, looking at her reflection in the mirror in front of her, lost. William meanwhile undressed, he was just sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in his dark trousers and a white shirt. He had his eyes closed and his hands tied in front of him. He prayed. Thus the young woman found him coming out of the bathroom. She looked at him a moment in silence, wondering why she had fallen in love with a man so unlike anyone she had known. At that moment, he was even more attractive than he had ever been, more vulnerable too. When William opened his eyes, his eyes fell on the young woman in front of him. His heart skipped a beat. The night before, the little light flooding the corridor had not give her justice. Although dressed in the same way, he found her even more beautiful. _Perfect love does no wrong to the other William, if you sincerely love, if this love is pure, God will not punish you_. And God knew how much he was in love with her. The young man swallowed hard and he walked to Julia without leaving her eyes. He put his hand on her hip.

-William, Julia sighed, closing her eyes a few seconds, do you think this is wise? We ... we might ...

-I struggle Julia, since our meeting, he whispered in her ear, since the day I saw you, I fell under your spell. I fell in love with you in a glance, in a second. And since that day, I only think of you day and night, every moment.

-But what you have told me there a few minutes?

-I followed the rules all my life, I never, in my life, have loved a woman like I love you.

He walked away a little of her to meet her eyes and place one of her blond curls behind her ear.

-I refuse to believe that love, any love can be wrong, and I love you Julia, he sighed on her lips, I love you, he said before kissing her languidly.

They separated out of breath and Julia tenderly stroked his neck with fingertips.

-Are you sure you want to? Insisted the young woman plunging her eyes into his.

-I am.

She smiled tenderly biting lips seconds before kissing him in turn and to tighten against him. Then, in the same movement, they went to bed without ceasing their caresses and break their kiss. The hands of Julia traveled to the torso of the young man gently down his straps. He simply watched her, her forehead resting against his. She saw him hold his breath when she pulled up his shirt. She felt him tense as her fingers caressed his skin and gently, she withdrew him. Now topless in front of her, panting already, she licked her lips at the view of tis muscular torso. Her fingers redrew every curve, every muscle, and William closed his eyes, contracting his abdominal at the delicate touch. She simply stared, before leaning towards him to kiss his chest, then a second and a third. William merely push a grunt of satisfaction and placed his hands on the buttocks of the young woman to lure her against. Julia smiled before sliding her fingers around his neck to come a kiss under his ear.

-Lay down Detective Murdoch, she whispered in a seductive voice in his ear.

She moved away from him to meet his eyes before he simply nods. He stepped back to the bed and he sat without leaving the eyes of the young woman who immediately set above him. She pulled the nightgown over her thighs and she just sat astride him, one leg on each side of his hips. He was mesmerized by her eyes, by those blonde curls that cascaded from both sides of her face, with her breasts loomed behind the thin fabric, so close to his face that he was crazy. Julia leaned toward him and he sat up immediately, coming to taste her lips, making his tongue dancing with hers as his fingers glided over her thighs with soft skin. Well then, he no longer resisted, he wanted to see, touch, caress, taste this body he so loved. At the end of that kiss, Julia sat up to caress his chest and with infinite gentleness he mounted the cloth over her hips. He kept his gaze plunged into hers until she closed her eyes to savor the delicious caress. He looked down at her body still on top of his. He felt his heart accelerate in his chest as he watched her body was exposed. He saw her naked femininity she moved slowly, coming tickle his still wrapped member under the fabric but that swelled visibly. He saw her hips undulate, he saw her long, thin navel, her slender waist, the birth of her breasts. He then straightened up a bit to mount the fabric even higher. Very gently, even more than before, he went up to her chest. He saw her taut nipples, stuttering breath. He pulled up her nightgown, noticing how Julia was already trembling. His hands seized her breasts kneaded it with delight.

-William, Julia moaned in rearing.

He played with a nipple between his fingers and a moment later, his tongue slid over her skin. She put a hand in his hair to hold him against her, and she looked down at him to meet his eyes. She smiled broadly and he no longer resisted. His teeth seize this little ball of flesh that he nibbled tenderly.

-Oooh William.

He continued a few minutes, feeling the excitement of the young woman growing with every breath she pushed, each more violent hip movement she gave. He felt moisture win the fabric of his pants and inside of it his member who still held out a little more. As if reading his thoughts, Julia put her hand to his waist. She opened the buttons of his pants to slide her hand in. William groaned feeling Julia's finger grab his penis she massaged a few moments. Then he sealed his lips to hers, and he grabbed her hand. With a violent jerk, he made the switch to end up on top of her. They smiled again before William does is recovering a little to remove his pants and underwear. But it happened a second before the young woman begins her sweet torture. He buried his face in her neck, nibbling fervently thin skin of her neck, soaking up her perfume as she slid her hands on his growing masculinity. He felt the young woman begin to undulate beneath him and that make him feel even more excited. He slid his hands over her entire body to seize her hands and bind her fingers with his. Once done, he put many kisses on her belly before coming to her femininity. He looked at her without restraint, reveling in this view, seeing that the young woman before him was offered to him without restraint. He looked up at her and she just smiled. It was enough for deposit kisses on her thighs and slowly he comes to taste her. Julia's breath quickened. Her moans became louder, more tremors. She squeezed with all her might his fingers, she reared fun, throwing her head back and shouted his name.

-Plea...pleaase, she moaned in another spasm, come, come.

Unable to stand it any longer without wanting to feel her against him, without wanting to slip into her, William left her femininity. He kissed her on her entire body to reach her face. He placed a hand on each side and anchored his eyes on hers. With one hand he guided his penis into her privacy and gently penetrated her deeply. Never had he felt what he felt at that moment, he had never known that feeling of well-being before, as if for the first time in his life, he was complete. The look that Julia gave him expressed the same feeling of fullness. She felt loved and whole, for the first time in her life. They put their foreheads against each other and they smiled tenderly before the dance begins, before William left her to penetrate again, again and again gently or force. Their groans mingled in a long and passionate music. Julia's nails planted in the back of William biting even harder in the neck, the place he loved. Their kisses intensified, their pace is granted before the young woman was tending one last time with violence. She dug her nails into sheets, throwing out a deep groan. Her horns shook, she had reached the point of no return. She had the orgasm, so hard she wondered if she was still alive. She still felt William move, in and out and short of breath, she looked down at him to meet his eyes.

-Let... Let yourself go... William, do not resist ... she said before kissing, join me.

She lay down again for him to sink deeper into her. She met his gaze again and William gave vent all barriers. He tried to stifle his hoarse groans, but this one, he let it explode, he felt the issue.

-Jul ... iiaaa.

She felt him ejaculate in her and she smiled, seeing William fall heavily on her body, jerky breath, exhausted. He thrust his face between her breasts, his hands still on her hips as they regained their breath. After a few seconds, William sat up to reach her face. He tenderly stroked her cheek and kissed her languorously.

-Thank you, he sighed again breathless.

She just smiled and after a last kiss, they lowered both their eyes to see William leaving her body in a low moan that they burst in unison to see the voltage drop. Yet he still remained a few moments between her legs, pressing his member resting against her intimacy, sharing many kisses. Once fully subsided, William rolled onto his back, dragging her with him. Julia sank against him and they just closed their eyes, savoring this moment of fullness. William let his fingers run along the spine of Julia tenderly stroked his chest, her cheek against his shoulder.

-William? She asked shyly, without looking at him. I hope ... that you do not regret.

He tenderly took her chin to meet her eyes and he smiled.

-Not a single second, but ...

-But? Julia repeated in fear.

-There I'll have to confess, I think I will have to say to the Father what happened.

-Oh, sighed the young woman.

-I do not tell him the details, he whispered on her lips, those I want to keep them all to myself.

She smiled and they kissed again before closing their eyes, pressed against each other, before falling asleep, at peace.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

The sun rose when the Detective opened his eyes that morning. He felt the warm body of the young woman who was in his arms, tightly pressed against him. He immediately crossed her eyes when he looked down at her and he smiled at her tenderly. Immediately after, she placed a soft kiss on his chest while brushing fingertips muscles. He then sighed with pleasure and he stroked her back upwards. Julia shuddered at that delicate touch and she had filed a kiss in his neck, dragging her leg against his to feel even closer to him. With his other hand, William gently stroked her hair and he guided her face to his.

-Good morning, he whispered on her lips smiling.

-Good morning, she answered in the same way before they kiss length.

Well then, without breaking their embrace, letting their hands go to the body of the other, Julia overhanged him while sliding one hand behind his ear. He then felt the breasts of the young woman pressing against him, and out of breath, they separated only to cross their eyes.

-It would be perfect if it was like that every morning, the young man murmured, stroking the cheek of the one he held in his arms.

-It was to persuade me that it was not a dream, Julia sighed softly.

-This is not one.

They smiled again and exchanged another kiss.

-You know, William whispered while Julia lay against him again to put her head on his shoulder, I will give everything I have to wake up every morning this way. To see you in my arms to cover you with kisses and then get up to go make pancakes to Olivia.

-Do not say that William, Julia sighed, closing her eyes a moment, you know that's not possible.

-Why? Muttered the young man frowned.

She sat up, holding her head with her hand to catch his eye.

-Because we are all too different. We are not from the same world.

-I do not feel so different from you. You're much the only person with whom I can talk about everything that I love, literature, travel, physics, medicine and even art. I have never met anyone with whom I share so much.

-I do not want to marry William, Julia threw seriously, and you're a straight man. You can not live in sin, do you realize it's what we do?

-Do you regreted what happened?

-No, no William, Julia replied, stroking his cheek, I will never regret tonight but ... but I think it is too complicated between us. And that everything must stop before it's too late. Before we fall in love.

William did not answer. He merely looked straight into her eyes. He knew deep down she was right, it was too complicated. Yet his heart, shouted at him not to let her go, to tighten against him, to cover her with kisses and tell her that they would find a solution, they would not give up. But no words came, no gesture, and she understood that it was his opinion.

-It is better to take our lives, she said, leaving his eyes, forget.

-I ... I can not Julia, William whispered lump in his throat.

-Please, she said on his lips before placing a kiss, it's better this way for everybody, Julia said before kissing languidly to quit his hold and the bed soon after without him give a look.

They were dressed and prepared separately, without exchanging a single word or even a glance. Leaving the bathroom to give him the place, Julia brushed William. The young man's hand slipped on her hip and it took her all her strenght to not throw herself into his arms. But instead, Julia bit her lip and walked away while the young man held his breath, looking away before taking refuge in the small room he locked the door behind him.

* * *

They left the hotel a few minutes later to go to the police station of the city. Detective Murdoch explained the case in detail, and then they took the direction of the place that Julia had told them. Three police cars were enough to take some men, and that the Chief of Police does not come with them. When the small hut loomed on the horizon, lost among the thick trees, they stopped the engines and left the vehicle. Immediately orders were given for them to encircle the modest home. But when the young woman left the car, Detective Murdoch immediately grabbed her by the wrist to make her sit down again.

-Stay here, he whispered.

-I can not, Leslie put my daughter in danger and ...

-And you have guided us so far to help the investigation, now you no longer take any risks Julia. Garland can be armed and could shoot you. For anything I do not want to see that happen.

-William I beg you, I ...

-Right now I am the Detective Murdoch, William cut sharply without leaving her eyes, and I order you Miss Ogden to stay here or I would be obliged to arrest you for obstructing the investigation.

-You would not do that? Julia stammered.

-Stay here, William muttered before walking away quickly without waiting for an answer from her.

She saw the police officers follow, she saw him enter the cabin, she heard gunshots and her heart skipped a beat.

-MAN SHOOT, launched a voice inside.

She held her breath, her hand over her mouth.

 _Not William, I beg you, not to him_ , thought Julia in fear, _do not take him away from me._

It even spent a few short minutes before it sees the young man leaving the house, holding Leslie Garland's arm, handcuffed and whose leg was bleeding. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes, relieved that the man she loved had nothing and that this arrest was ending this fear she had experienced in recent days.

* * *

The police returned to town and he spent long minutes the Detective Murdoch to interview Leslie Garland. He confessed everything, his relationship with Dawson, the threat he had made to reveal that they had had an affair when they had parted, his anger, his fear. He killed him so he would not harm his reputation, to anyone knowing. Leslie confessed to having made an appointment with his lover the night of his death, he confessed to having had a sexual relationship with him in that alley, he confessed to having planted the knife in the heart and have watched him bleed to death before to return to the club and act as if nothing had happened. But William could not get him to say he had an accomplice. Leslie did not mention his brother, not once, yet the Detective was convinced that he was involved. Leslie Garland was much less in control of his emotions Darcy Garland, the young man would have cracked long without his. A half satisfied with these confessions, William left the interrogation room. Leslie Garland was on American ground, he would be tried and imprisoned here. Thus, William contacted his superior to whom he related the details of the case and that he shared concerns about the older brother.

 _-Well, it's a good job Murdoch, muttered Brakenreid, you have got the youngest, go to Toronto and do the same with the other. I remain convinced that there is still a scam under there._

-I also think everything is not finished yet, replied Detective Murdoch before hanging up.

William still discussed logistical details with the police and left the building to find Julia sitting on a bench in the park juxtaposing the police. She was sitting upright, staring at a man playing ball with his son, a shy smile on her lips drew yet a tear rolled down her cheek. William watched a few times before sighing deeply and approach her. She looked up at him and quickly wiped her cheek to give him a shy smile.

-The case is close , William whispered that acted as if he had not noticed, we can return to Toronto.

-So, it's finished now?

-I'm going to have to do a report and ... and keep an eye on your club.

-Do you always think I'm the cause of any traffic, is not it?

-Not you, William replied immediately, but something is up and I'm afraid that you are not safe Julia.

-We will have to meet again then, she sighed.

-I will keep my distance, he replied in the same way before leaving her eyes.

Julia just nodded and she left the bench, accompanying him to the car in which they went. They thus took over the road in silence, to Toronto, but this time the tension was more than palpable. Everyone thought back to the night they spent together, the regrets they had not be able to snuggle in the arms of another. But they both knew that this night was magical, but it belonged to the past now, and they had to forget everything.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

The sky was loud in a short time. The storm threatened to fall for hours already. Electricity was more than palpable in the air, choking the couple in the small cockpit of the car. When the thunder rolled over their head, Julia jumped. Lost in thought, she had almost mechanically rode and the sound of crackling in the sky made her feet back into reality. Instinctively, she looked at William she locked eyes immediately, before he leaves her eye. The rain felt down on the plain, plunging almost in the dark. The drops streaming down the windows of the car ever launched at speed. William watched them slide next to him for a long moment before the car should not become have small jolts. He looked at Julia that cursed several times before the vehicle stops at the roadside away from the few trees lining.

-What is happening? Asked William.

-I do not know, it ... it refuses to move.

-It is still there enough fuel? The young man asked, leaning toward her to watch the gauge on the dashboard.

-Come on William, I'm not stupid, sighed the young woman, giving him a black eye, there is enough fuel.

He pursed his lips and walked quickly away.

-Open the engine compartment, I'll see.

-Do you know anything about mechanics?

-I'm not bad at it, William replied simply before leaving the car.

She watched him go around and push the lever to open the hood. Julia looked at him and sighed deeply, then she also left the car. She felt the rain beating her face and soaked her clothes in a few seconds. Her beige dress undertook water so quickly that it was almost transparent when she arrived next to William.

-Go back in the car, threw William, you'll be soaked.

-Tell me if I can help.

-I do not believe, sighed William, you see that piece, he said, pointing to the object, it is cracked. I can repair it may be enough for us to get to the next village and hope to find a garage. But I can not do it with speedy. Not until it stops.

-It will last for hours William, threw Julia looking at the sky to feel the rain on her skin drag.

William closed the hood and looked at her with interest. She had her eyes closed and she simply enjoyed the cool water slide down her body. He saw her underwear emerge under the thin fabric, he looked at her wet hair dripping on the floor. His breathing quickened, how could he keep his distance from this woman so that each beat of his heart, he wanted to take her in his arms. How could he fight against what he felt when he saw her? William was going to fight with all his strength, as he had done all in recent weeks. But now he knew the sweetness of her kisses, her skin, the warmth of her arms, her soft words. Now that she had given herself to him without restraint, he had tasted her sweet skin, he saw her lose her caresses and kisses, he could not fight. He loved her with all his heart and all his soul, and now his whole body.

With no response from the young man, Julia opened her eyes again and she just looked at him. She knew that look. He had looked so often that way. She knew now that little spark in the palm of his dark eyes. She wondered as she could dismiss this man that morning. How could she tell him that she wanted them to move away before she fell in love with him? She was already madly in love with him, it was too late. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew it was beating for him. She knew that this was complicated, she could not hope for the future with him, and yet her heart screamed at her to throw herself into his arms, kissing him, telling him that he was everything to her. She wanted to tell him that she didn't care about difficulty, she wanted to sleep each night in his arms, she wanted to wake up with him, she wanted him to be Olivia's father. She wanted to tell him she loved him, as she had never loved any other man before him, and she was willing to take the risk, all risks that could exist just to stay with him, always.

Without a word, without even leaving his eyes, Julia approached William to shake against him. She took his hand tenderly and she watched his lips so close to hers, before plunging her eyes into his again.

-Don't play with me Julia, William whispered on her lips.

-I'm a big girl William, the young woman replied in the same way, I do not play anymore since a long time.

They even exchanged a look and a moment later, she circled the face of William with her hands and she kissed him languorously. It was enough for the young man to put his hands on her waist and to sit her on the car. He rested his forehead against hers and he opened her dress, each button, one after the other to retract tissue and let his fingers touch the lace of her underwear. Julia bit her lip and threw her head back, smiling. William then placed him between her legs and he lay against her to kiss her neck. She tensed. The rain beat her face, but she didn't care the hands of William left delightfully small burns over her entire body. He does not bother to undress, remove her bra, he simply opened his pants to let emerge his outstretched member. He simply went down her panties on her legs to caress her thighs and her femininity few moments before he lies down on her and meet her eyes.

-I thought we had to stop before it's too late, William whispered breathlessly on her lips, stroking her forehead.

-It's too late William, Julia replied stroking his cheek, since the day you walked into my club, since that day I fell under your spell. And today I don't want to fight anymore, I do not want to fight against my heart.

-Then not anymore turning back this time?

-No Detective Murdoch, no turning back, she said smiling.

He smiled and kissed languidly for a long time before she feels him drag in her gently without leaving her mouth. She stifled a groan and he left a few moments as she bucked violently. Hands on her hips, William looked her succumbed to his attacks. She gave him a smile and between two strokes, she straightened to snuggle into his arms. She slipped her hands under his shirt to caress his skin. He placed a hand on the small of her neck and the other in one of her kidneys. He then made her move at the same pace as his, very gently, feeling Julia's nails dig into the skin of his back. He heard her moaning in his ear where she had buried her face and when he felt she was going to explode, he let himself go. This time he wanted to accompany her reach this moment of fulfillment at the same time. They did it a few seconds later, crying at the same time. They took their breath without get away a single second and once calmed down, they walked off enough to cross their eyes. They smiled and they kissed again. William left her body against heart but yet he did not let her go, carrying her straddled over him to bring her to the back door of the car and opened it with one hand. He slid Julia along his body without leaving her eyes.

-You're right, the rain will last for hours, it is better to wait, but without our clothes, we risk getting sick otherwise.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before turning and remove her dress and her shoes. She did the same with her stockings, and she entered the car, wrapping in a blanket that was on the bench. William undressed too as she looked at him with love. He put the clothes in the driver's seat, along with those of Julia and he closed the door behind him. It only takes a second for Julia approaches him and come the overhang. She kissed him a long time and she straightened to remove her bra without leaving his eyes. He smiled, knowing what was going to happen again. Julia slid her hands over his chest and gently pulled his single piece of fabric that still covered him. They exchanged glances and sweet torture continued, even softer than it had been a few minutes earlier. They gave themselves to each other again, as if to seal this silent promise they had made; nothing will separate us, ever.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

The couple were entwined in the bench of the car. Pressed against each other, Julia let her fingers dance in the dark hair of William while he tenderly stroked her bare back. They did not leave the look, sometimes sharing a tender kiss, a smile. William was in an uncomfortable position, his back abutting against the door post was painful to him, but yet, for anything he would change places. He just squeeze against him the young woman who snuggled in his arms as often as possible, so close to him that he felt her breasts rise with her slow breathing.

-The rain seems to have stopped, Julia murmured with regrets while William placed a tender kiss on her neck.

-Yes, he said simply, sitting up to meet his eyes, I can fix the car and we can leave.

Julia nodded and she kissed him again tenderly, without bothering to open her eyes she rested her forehead against his, brushing his lips when she spoke again.

-I did not want to go to Toronto William, she sighed, I would give everything I have to stay here with you, just you and me, just one more day.

-I know, William sighed still down once his hand along her spine, I too would like more than to stay with you here. Away from everything.

She anchored her looked into his and she spoke.

-What will it happen now?

-Well, I will continue to investigate about Darcy and the people in the club.

-And us?

-I would like to tell you that it does not change anything between us. But this is wrong and you know it. No one must know Julia, for your safety and that of Olivia.

-I know you're right, sighed the young woman, but I will not stand to live without you.

-I will say that I have to talk with you to the investigation, we'll find a way.

-If I leave Darcy, nothing will prevent us from seeing at my home and ...

-Do not leave Darcy.

-I beg your pardon? Julia threw away from him abruptly. I'm not that kind of woman William. And besides, I do not think you would accept this kind of thing.

-I do not ask you to ... to make love with him, the young man winced, and that he lives with you and Olivia makes me mad with jealousy but ...

-But? Julia always repeated stunned.

-But it could serve the investigation if you stayed to live with him. You could help us. I know the idea is not the best I've had, you risk putting yourself in danger and I will die if it happens to you anything at all. But I promise to watch over you and your daughter. I promise I will do everything to protect you, so no one ever hurt you.

-Do you want me to investigate with you? Gave the young woman, smiling broadly.

-Well, I thought ...

-It's exciting William, exclaimed the young woman, I want to help.

-Really? William threw a frown.

-Yes, really, criminology always fascinated me and also psychology. I can study Darcy and ...

-Not so fast, cut William stroking her cheek, there is no way you studying anything at all, I do not want him to doubt something. You will play your role as if nothing had changed between you, as if we ... we had never spent the night together. You'll have to watch for convincing him that he do not suspect.

-Should I make love with him if he wishes? Julia threw bitterly.

She crossed the sad eyes of William and she lay against him again.

-I can not stop you, he murmured, dipping his face in her bushy hair undone and to have dried without being brushed, but I beg you, do not to let him make love to you. I can not imagine him touch and caress you.

-And I will not let him do William, whispered Julia plunging her face into his neck to place a kiss, it is only you that matters to me. I'll be careful and I will be faithful to you. I promise you.

He smiled, pleased that he was quite important to her that she no longer wants any other man than him. He was happy to have found the woman who was made for him and she also loved him as much as he did. He was happy, thinking the path he had traveled. He remembered the first time he had met her gaze, and at that moment, he held her in his arms. He could caress her soft skin, he could whisper words of love in her ear. Today he was the happiest man on Earth and he gently took conscience.

He dropped another kiss in her hair and Julia straightened. He met her eyes and the next moment the young woman slid down her body, making him shudder. She smiled at him, noticing his condition and she placed a hand on each side of his face on the car door to be placed above him. She stroked his cheek and he no longer resisted to place his fingers on her hips and kiss her bare chest.

-William, wait, Julia whispered, closing her eyes, I have a question for you.

-I'm listening to you?

She looked again and she pursed her lips a few moments before speaking again seriously.

-Why ... why do you refuse to drive? Why do not you drink alcohol? Is it because of your religion?

-No I ... it's an old story.

-I would like to know, I'd like to know more things about you.

-I do not know if the time is right, muttered William.

-Is it ... is it about Liza?

He kept his eyes deep in hers. He had to admit that besides being beautiful, she was intelligent and perceptive. How had she guessed that all this had to do with his dead fiancee? How could she have imagined all this with so little information in her possession? William knew she had to be an exceptional woman and he had once again proof. He wondered if he could still be love her more than this moment.

-Excuse me, sighed Julia wanting to get away from him, I should not ask you this if you do not want to talk.

-This was six years old, William began trembling voice, Liza and I had gone to a birthday ...

-William, you do not have to, cut Julia, I understand.

-I've never talked about it, the young man answered, to nobody. It was my secret, my pain, my colleagues knew she was dead but they did not know the circumstances.

-Had you had a car accident, is it not?

William nodded and pursed his lips before speaking again.

-We were back late this party which was held in Hamilton. I took the wheel ... but I had too much to drink that night. The snow was falling hard. Liza asked me several times to stop on the low side of the road, we would ride the next day. I did not want. The night was cold and I did not want to risk that we fell asleep and we would die of cold. So I rode, despite the fatigue, despite her protests. Well then ... in a bend, I ... I lost control. The car slipped on the floor. I tried to straighten it, I tried Julia, William gave her eyes full of tears, but ... but I hit the tree. The car made barrels and slid down a small slope and ... I saw the look of Liza, a second, just a second before losing consciousness. I saw blood running down her forehead and when I woke up, I was in a hospital room. It took several minutes to remember what had happened. And Liza ... Liza was dead, she died in the car before help arrived. I ... I have not been able to do anything. I killed her and I have not been able to do anything.

-You did not you killed her William, Julia whispered tenderly stroking his cheek to wipe away his tears, it was an accident.

-If I had not drunk if ...

-The road was bad, it's not your fault.

-I have never drunk alcohol after that day. I rode once in the car, when I resumed my service but the memories of that night came back in memory and without I knew it, I again lost control. Fortunately I was not driving fast, I hit a lamppost and nobody was injured. But I vowed never to drive a car. Never.

The eyes full of pain and regret, William looked down to watch his hands. Immediately, Julia took it and approached them to her lips to place a tender kiss. She leaned William again and she covered his face with kisses. She grabbed his lips and tenderly kissed him gently, then draw close against her and her arms around his neck as he buried his face on her chest and he was crying softly. He held her tightly in his arms, as if she was responsible for his survival. William had never talked about had happened that night. And at that moment, he finally felt at peace. He knew he had let Liza permanently go. He knew he had to learn to live again, and he knew he might if the young woman who was holding him in her arms right now, was with him. William was sad, he felt the pain lacerate his heart, yet he knew deep down that even if such events had not produced, he never would be in this car with Julia. He never would have met, he would never be allowed to fall for her. William had loved Liza, he had suffered her loss. But he still love even more Julia, and he knew he could never lose _her_.

* * *

 _to be continued.._.


	21. Chapter 21

They took the road again. Julia had held William against her few minutes, well then, they had separated simply. They ironed their clothes and William had undertaken to repair the defective part. Once finished, they resumed into the car and Julia drove off. They resumed their journey in silence. Sometimes Julia put her hand on the thigh of William and they addressed a tender smile. They joined Niagara Falls and the home of Ruby. This time, they did not take the time to stay for a cup of tea. Julia spoke little to her sister, too happy to see her daughter she hugged a long time in her arms. Although Ruby was incredibly curious, though she noticed again how William had to take care of her sister, she said nothing. And so, all three departed quickly. Julia rode until nightfall. The car rushed into the street where the Detective Murdoch was staying and she stopped the motor in front of the building. Immediately, the young woman felt the young man's hand slide over hers and she sighed well be closing her eyes. She turned her face toward him and smiled before throwing a look at Olivia, who was sleeping peacefully in the back seat, hugging her doll. William's hand slipped on her cheek and he kissed her lips. She approached him a little more to taste his lips and to exchange a tender kiss with him.

-Promise me to be very careful, William whispered on her lips, stroking her neck.

-I promise William, replied Julia, you also take great care of you Detective. There is a person who cares for you today, and who would die of grief if something happened to you. Well then, I think Olivia loves you too.

After pronouncing the name of the girl, William looked at her a few moments.

-You have no idea how much I already love Olivia, murmured William smiling.

-Really? Julia threw chuckled. But that's because she takes all of her mom.

They laughed softly and William leaned toward her lips again.

-I do not doubt for a second.

They smiled and embraced at length again, not even noticing the two big blue eyes watching them. When she heard her mother utter a moan of pleasure in the embrace of her lover, Olivia woke up. She remained motionless, looking simply drawing a smile on her lips.

-I should go, William whispered breathlessly on Julia's lips.

-Then go, she replied in the same way to regrets.

He kissed her again.

-See you soon, he whispered.

-See you soon, repeated Julia before filing a tender kiss on his lips.

Then they separated without parting glance. Julia smiled again before he leaves the car and she watches him towards his building and enter. She waited a few short minutes to see the light go on in his apartment. She saw him approach the window and give her a look and a smile. She did the same and she drove off, reaching her house on the other side of town.

* * *

The last two weeks had been long and challenging for Detective Murdoch. The investigation was not moving, he had no evidence to connect Darcy Garland to the murder of Dawson. There was no evidence that could implicate him in any traffic whatsoever. Perhaps had he mistaken? Maybe Darcy Garland was the man quite respectable as all agreed to say? Maybe it was simply jealous of him and he was looking for any way to get him away from Julia? Julia. Detective Murdoch thought about her every day, and every day he missed her a little more. He immersed himself in work to forget her absence, but nothing worked. When he had a free minute, his thoughts always brought back to her. She was the first person he thought of waking up in the morning and the last before falling asleep. He wondered what she was doing at the moment when he thought of her, he wanted to know if she thought of him as much as he did. He wondered if she was laughing, with whom she spent her days, what song she was listening. _Glenn Miller probably,_ thought William, smiling. He wanted to give everything he had to see her every day, to make her dance on her favorite song, holging her in his arms and twirling in the air, looking her laughing. He would have given anything to spend just one hour with her, just another hour. He could not forget what he had lived with her. He had confessed to his priest, he had confessed remorse for betraying his faith. But deep down, he had none. He loved Julia and he knew he would never love any but her. They were not married , but in the eyes of God, William knew they did nothing wrong, no matter what his confessor or the world might think.

William looked at the clock. She had to be at the club at the time. Then he jumped up, he took his long parka and hat and left the offices of the station number four on the run. It took several minutes to get to the club. He looked at some moment the large illuminated sign and he walked to the door with a determined step.

-This club is private gentleman, threw the muscular man who was at the entrance.

-Detective William Murdoch, he replied, opening his parka to show his badge, I have to talk to Mrs. Ogden.

-I see, she warned me that you could come, go ahead.

William nodded and disappeared into the club, trying to hide the smile that was born on his face for having understood that Julia was expecting to see him come one day or the other. He slipped between the tables and the people he met, and he walked without hesitation to the table where he had seen sitting at their meeting. That night, she wore a black dress, hair and makeup carefully made and yet William fiund her different. Lost in thought, with a sad look.

\- You again Detective? Threw Darcy who was sitting next to her. What do you want?

Julia immediately looked up at him and her eyes changed. She smiled and he did the same.

-I came to talk to Mrs. Ogden.

-You have arrest my brother and now you're picking on my companion. It will not be like this I ...

-All is well Darcy, Julia said putting her hand on the young man's arm, he does his job.

-You do not have to keep repeating it, grumbled Darcy, why do you defend him?

-I do not defend him, but I can not stand to see the police turn us around. Earlier we finish with this story, the better for everyone.

Julia spoke with a look at William and she leaned to Darcy to kiss his cheek.

-I'll be back quickly, she said before getting up and away from him when he threw a dark look at William.

They crept between couples dancing up the steps leading to the office of the woman. As soon as the door closed behind them, Julia turned to William to snuggle into his arms. He shaking her against him closely, sliding his fingers on her skin in her back. Julia placed her hands in his neck to stroke his dark hair.

-I miss you William, she sighed lip, closing her eyes, I miss you so much.

-You have no idea how much I miss you too. I think about you every hour of the day or night.

They separated a little to cross their eyes and gently William stroked her nose with his. She smiled and he took the opportunity to kiss her languorously a long time. They put their foreheads against each other, Julia sliding her fingers on the neck of William.

-You're beautiful tonight, William whispered.

She just smiled at him without meeting his eyes and he dropped another kiss on her lips.

-How are you ? Darcy does not suspect anything?

-No, but unfortunately I can not help you on your investigation. Since the arrest of Leslie, he is distant and he spends a lot of time in hospital. I do not see him. This is not displease me, but I am not a precious help.

-This is alright, the young man replied, stroking her cheek, as long as you are both safe, the rest does not matter. We will take the time it will take but we will arrest him.

-Olivia talk a lot about you, whispered Julia walked away a little from him to meet his eyes, wondering if she'll see you because your pancakes are "the best of the world."

William chuckled.

-I can't wait to do them again for her and for you.

She smiled and they kissed again.

-You should leave William, whispered Julia, I'm dying you to stay but it will look suspicious.

-When will we meet again?

-There is a ball given the weekend. It is given in honor of a certain James Pendrick, one of the richest and influential men in Toronto.

-I have heard of him, he has one of the largest company and he is a very clever inventor.

-I feel I must go there with Darcy, all influential people of the city will be there. I'll try to get you a ticket.

-Julia I am not of this world, I do not ...

-You will be perfect, cut Julia stroking his neck, come, please do. There will be so many people that I can extract myself a few minutes.

-And what if Darcy sees me?

-He will understand what respectable man you are. As long as you do not speak to us, he should not suspecting anything.

-It's risky Julia, muttered William.

-Well, it will be up to you if you're willing to take that risk for me, Julia replied smiling before kissing him passionately, I'll wait for you.

Then she walked away from him and suddenly she opened the door.

-Goodbye Detective.

He smiled and casually beside her, he touched her hand tenderly.

-You will do my destruction Julia Ogden, he muttered before walking away without looking back and leave her smiling in front of the office door.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	22. Chapter 22

Night fell on the city. Standing at the window of his office, Detective Murdoch watched the roofs of houses and buildings grow everywhere around the city center. Toronto took the space today. Every day a new building was built, another road was inaugurated, another Streetcar line was drawn. The city modernized and was growing more and more, day by day. Detective Murdoch watched the lights come on around the city, lost in thought. He played long minutes already with the small invitation he had received during the week. The white envelope given to him by Constable Higgins was quite common. But he recognized this writing, that he had read for hours a few weeks earlier in Julia's book. He simply smiled. He opened the envelope to see the invitation to the ball. A delicate fragrance came into his nose and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He felt her close to him, he heard his name she pronounced lip to his ear. He smiled. He would go to the ball. He could not go another day without seeing, without touching her. William never had thought I could act this way, he who had always been well contain his desires. He had become a dependent man, and she was his drug.

-Still daydreaming Murdoch? Threw his superior in a serious voice in the doorway of his office.

William gasped and turned to him but before he had time to say anything at all, he saw the Inspector chuckle.

-Well, you be dressed really well tonight, an appointment?

-No I...

-Do not lie Murdoch, this jacket and the shoes are new, so far I can feel your scent, your hair is slicked back as usual.

William winced. Yes, he took great care to prepare that night. He did not usually go to such festivities. He wanted to be at the height of the event, he would be worthy of Julia and for this he had to be perfect.

-Do ... you think it's too much? He muttered, frowning.

-Not for a beautiful lady, no, it's fine.

William sighed in relief and he just smiled.

-So? What's her name?

-Sir I ...

-The one that cooked good pies? Crabtree, he gave the young man who was on the open space, while William grimaced, what the name of the secretary that Murdoch attended some time ago, the pies?

-Mrs. Jones, Sir, immediately replied the young man, her pies were divine.

-So? Brakenreid said, turning to him. It's her?

-No, no that's not her, William replied abruptly.

-What a shame, they were good, stammered Brakenreid, I hope she will also from time to time, we like pies Murdoch and you know it's always better to share, added his superior with a wink ' eye.

William pursed his lips. He doubted that Julia is the kind of woman to spend her afternoons in the kitchen to make pies. Although she did every morning pancakes to her daughter, he was betting on the fact that it was the only thing she cooked. _But she has many other_ talents, thought William, smiling.

-You are totally enthralled with what I see, you smile stupidly, threw Brakenreid chuckled.

William pulled himself together, he pursed his lips and he cleared his throat a moment before heading to his door to take his coat parka and hat.

-If you'll excuse me, I would not be late, he said simply before leaving the office without looking back.

-But of course, do, do not make that lovely lady waiting too long.

William did not answer, he did not even bother to turn around or slow down. He knew he would be entitled to outbursts of his superior for months after that.

-Well Crabtree, sighed Brakenreind by William looked away, I think that finally our dear Detective Murdoch fell in love. Hopefully it will last this time, because Ms. Jones did certainly good pies, I do not think that's what Murdoch is looking for today.

The two men exchanged a look and just a moment later, they went back to work in silence, but yet a shy smile, both delighted to see their colleague and friend today, resumed taste life after years of mourning.

* * *

When he ascended the imposing marble staircase and wrought iron, William felt his stomach knot. He wondered why he was there, why all his new clothes did not seem as valuable as the costumes of the men he met on his way. Women were bejeweled, all laughing, talking, drinking, and it felt like an idiot. It was not his place. When he arrived in the great hall on the first floor and saw so much luxury, idleness, refinement, he froze. This world was very different from his, so far he had dizzy.

-Glass of champagne sir? He asked the young man in tails who walked past him.

-Yes, thank you, William replied by seizing the glass.

He had not the slightest intention of drink it, he needed to hold something in the hands, to reassure, to blend in. So he scanned the faces of those present. He knew several of view, having seen their picture in the paper, to have been dealing with some judges, doctors, politicians, during his investigations. Even the mayor was there with his wife. Well then a little further he saw another group of people. He smiled at the young blonde woman wearing red dress he loved so much, the one she wore when they met. He wondered during a second if she had deliberately chosen this outfit. She was much more elegant than the first time, her eyes were ringed with black, her lips were drawn a shimmering red, a white flower in her hair was combed to the side, a pearl pendant rested on the top of her chest and earrings hung in her neck and caressing her soft skin. William saw her laugh and he left the reality. He was dying to rush towards her to hug, to kiss languidly, to let his fingers slide over her thin skin. But instead, he remained there, motionless, watching in secret, without her noticing. He felt someone hit and overthrew his glass against him.

-Oh excuse me I ... I have not seen you, I ...

He crossed the blue eyes of the young woman who stood against him and he just smiled.

-This is nothing Madam, he said looking down at his chest.

-I'm confused, let me fix that.

She took a towel on a tray and she immediately applied it to his chest, crossing her eyes. She smiled at him and he did the same.

-I do not think I know you, sir?

-Murdoch, Detective William Murdoch.

-I didn't know my husband knew a Detective, well here is surprising, she said with a seductive air without ceasing to wipe.

-I ... I think it is alright... Mrs.

-Pendrick, ended she by finally away, but call me Sally.

He smiled back and looked up to where Julia was but he didn't saw her anymore. A quick look around the room did not allow him to locate her. He then focused on the young woman in front of him and seemed not to want to let go. He felt incredibly ill-at-ease. This woman was superb, he had to admit. She was attractive and she seemed to enjoy his company, but he could not help but think of Julia. So he pretended to be interested in the conversation, she introduced him an emerging artist whose name was forgot immediately and after a few minutes, his eyes met the woman he had come back that night. He saw the anger in her eyes despite the distance. He saw her lips pinched while Sally Pendrick put her hand again on his forearm, then, Julia vanished. He followed her from eyes to see her leave the room. He remained a few short minutes, just long enough for him to apologize and put on the trail another glass of champagne he had not touched. He left the crowded room. He borrowed the long corridor where he met couples that greeted politely. He had no idea of where Julia was, but he knew he would not leave the party without having found her, without taking her in his arms. He turned the corner of the hallway, seeing the closed wooden doors scroll when one of them was slightly ajar. He glanced into the deserted corridor and slowly opened the door to enter. The light was on and he saw the young woman sitting on a dark office, one hand behind her on the stand, drinking quietly. He gently closed the door behind him to see her drink in one go the bottom of the glass and place it on the cabinet before she goes to him.

-You were deep in conversation, I do not want to disturb you, she said, meeting his eyes.

-Yes Sally ...

-Sally? Well, you call her by her name?

\- She insisted, William muttered.

-And we refuses nothing to Mrs. Pendrick, Julia sighed, looking up to heaven, I have never supported this bitch.

-I found her quite charming.

-It is because you are a man William, Julia retorted by throwing him a look, well I'm not going to waste any more time, you could go talk to _Sally_.

She walked past him to leave the room but he put his hands on her hips to stop and look deeply into hers.

-I came here tonight for you Julia , he whispered on her lips.

-And you got lost on the way.

-Are you jealous? He asked, smiling.

-No, Julia replied abruptly.

He smiled a little and he pulled her into his arms to take the floor on her lips.

-You're jealous Julia.

-Well, I perhaps... well, sighed the young woman looking at the ceiling, but understand me, you're an attractive, intelligent, kind, gentle, caring man and ... and I do not want to lose you, she said in one breath.

-You do not lose me, never, he said, tenderly stroking her back, I am yours Julia and there will be never anyone else than you.

He tenderly stroked her nose with his, letting his fingers brush against the skin of her neck. He saw her wince and close her eyes and the next moment, he kissed her languidly. Julia could not help uttering a moan of pleasure, clinging with all her strength in his neck. He pulled her against him to feel every curve of her body against him and without breaking their kiss, he pushed her against the wall to flatten her. She slipped her hand on his chest, to the buttons of his pants. She put her hand on his crotch and he stifled a groan. Without breaking the kiss, though out of breath, he slid his hands over the body of the young woman and he stroked her breasts, her stomach, her hips. They separated just to catch their breath and cross their eyes.

-We should not do that, Julia whispered breathlessly, not here.

-No, we should not, William replied in the same way before passionately kissing her again.

She allowed herself simply and he left her mouth to kiss her neck while one of his hands had slipped into the slit of her dress and he pulled it along her thigh to rest on the laces of her femininity. Julia arched and he buried his face between her breasts. She stroked his scalp, feeling his breathing become more jerky. A finger slipped between the fabric and skin and she closed her eyes, smiling. William then slid the fabric over her thighs, along her legs and ran aground when it felt on the ground he put his forehead against hers. He met her gaze, he redrew the fingertips contours of her femininity and after a look he slipped a finger into the soft moistness.

-Williaaaam, Julia groaned open mouth.

He smiled, he removed his finger and drove it again. Another joined and he saw her lose control gradually. He loved more than anything else to see her in this state, to watch her enjoy, to watch her lose control, see eyes closed, panting, moaning his name again and again. He played a while with his thumb that little ball of flesh that was responsible for her pleasure.

-Wai ... Wait, Julia whispered before letting go completely.

He caught her eye and she smiled at him to open his buttons of his pants and slip her hand in. She lowered it just enough to see his outstretched member emerge and she grabbed it with one hand. With the other she pulled his face to hers and she spoke on his lips.

-Together, she said smiling, together, she repeated before closing her eyes and begin a slow back and forth on his penis.

He stifled a grunt of satisfaction by capturing her lips and he began to touch her again, feeling her pleasure down his fingers. Forehead against forehead, one hand on the neck of William and the other continued his sweet torture, Julia moaned louder when the young man did the same, slipping his fingers into her and stroked her cheek with the other hand . They even exchanged a look, a smile, a kiss. Julia felt the seed of William forth on her hand and he buried his face in her hair. His fingers left her one last time to enter her privacy yet forcefully, making her cry without restraint. They were smiling, each catching their breath always their hands on the privacy of the other. Then they went away only to cross their eyes.

-I did not come for that, William whispered on her lips, but I could not resist you.

-Are you disappointed? Yet I chose this dress only for you.

-No, oh no my love, said William removing his fingers, I love to see you lose your mind.

-I love when you make me feel wanted and loved, and I love what you do. But tell me, are you sure that you never had done this with any woman?

-Why doubts ? Asked William away a bit and frowned.

-You're an incredibly talented man, I never felt what I feel when you make love to me.

-I pay attention to what you feel, William replied simply stroking her cheek, I just look at you and I know what I have to do, I see what you like. And see you letting go gives me pleasure, but if you want to learn me two or three things I'm not against, you know?

He smiled teasingly and she did the same before they exchange a long kiss.

-I would be happy to further your education Detective Murdoch, Julia whispered before kissing him again.

Then they separated just to give space for William to close his pants and Julia down to the ground and pick up her bottom. She wiped her hand and handed it to William to do the same, then she took the cloth she slipped into the pocket of her lover to come snuggle against him.

-Keep it, she whispered lovingly in his ear.

-Are you ... you're going to spend the evening without underwear?

She moved away from him to smile tenderly.

-You'll be the only one to know.

-Oh Julia, William sighed, shaking his head from side to side before pulling against him to kiss her, you make me completely crazy.

They laughed in the arms of one another, and after a few minutes in total silence, simply pressed against each other, Julia left the room, promising him that she would find a way for them to meet again, and that, as soon as possible.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	23. Chapter 23

It had been three weeks. Three weeks the young woman gave her appointment at a hotel in the city. For three weeks he received a small white envelope on which was just writing his name. This delicious scent escaped. He could never help but smile when reading what was write on the card inside, a date, a time, the number of a room. No more no less. It became a clear message. They always met in the same hotel but never the same hours, the same days. William always transmitted to her what day he would be free and she fixed the appointment. Thus, he always came back to the room. Sometimes she commanded drinks, sometimes to eat, sometimes she simply was lying on the bed, dressed in her lingerie smiling widely. It happened a few short minutes before they let the passion and love they were, burst. Even if they shared an hour together, and never a whole night, they ensured that these stolen moments were magical. Sometimes they exchanged only a few words, sometimes they took some time to speak, but each time they could not help making love, as if they had the feeling of having to catch up all the time they lost away from each other during all these years.

Night fell on the city. They were lying one against the other, staring into that of the other. William stroked the fingertips Julia's arm as she let dance her fingers through his dark hair.

-I have to go, murmured the young man, I'm on duty tonight.

She just nodded and she left eye to stand and leave the bed. She wrapped herself in the sheet and walked to the window looking onto the street, catching the glass of wine she had not done before their antics. William simply watched her figure to emerge in the frame of the window, seeing how her hair was once again in shambles. He smiled shyly. He could not help himself, he needed to plunge his face when he made love to her, he needed to let his fingers slide between her blond curls and the result was there. William had to admit that she was always beautiful when he arrived in the hotel room, always perfectly coiffed, makeup, elegant, but he still loved more than anything to see her like that, knowing he was responsible for this, knowing he was the only one who could admire this view.

With a sigh, he left the bed. He quickly put his pants and he headed to Julia to hugged her kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling the young man draw against him, feeling her back up against his bare chest.

-What is going on Julia? Whispered him in her ear.

-Everything is fine.

-I know you, he said in the same way without looking at her, staring street against the bottom, you're not in your normal state. Did I hurt you? Or...

-No William, cut Julia tenderly looking at him, you're perfect with me, you are an amazing man.

She stroked his cheek tenderly before coming to file a tender kiss on his lips.

-So tell me what's bothering you?

She kept her gaze in his anchored before coming to snuggle in his arms and sighing deeply.

-Darcy, she said with a sigh when he closed his arms around her, he suspects something, I feel it. I can no longer push him constantly, he did not understand why I don't want to make love, and he is sure I'm hiding something. He became insanely jealous and I begin to be afraid of him.

-Has he laid a hand on you? Has he made threats? William threw in fear.

-No, he is not capable of such things, said Julia, but I do not feel safe. I fear for Olivia too.

William's away for her to meet her eyes and he speak again on her lips.

-Julia, it is better to stop everything then.

-Stop? Repeated the young woman stunned. ... You want us ... we separate?

-For the moment, if Darcy learns our relationship he could go after you or Olivia and I will not forgive me.

-I told you he was not violent, Julia retorted leaving his embrace.

-We know that he is responsible for drug trafficking Julia, even if he himself is not violent, he knows men who can execute his orders.

-You say you will protect us, you promised me.

He reached next to her again to hug her and caress her cheek.

-I will give my life for you both Julia, he murmured, dipping his eyes in hers, but I will not risk yours. We are near the end, once the traffic is felt and Darcy in prison for complicity in murder, we can live our love openly. But we still need a little time.

-And in the meantime? I ... I can not live without you William, I can not, Julia repeated, placing her forehead against his, I beg you, do not leave me.

She approached him to caress his lips with her and let her hands slip into his dark hair then she closed her eyes.

-You and me William, nothing more than us, murmured Julia on his lips before kissing him a long moment, please I need you.

He did not answer right away, seeing the tears sliding down the cheeks of the young woman. He wiped his fingertips before kissing her in turn.

-When this is over I promise to take you away a few times, just you, me and Olivia. But in the meantime we have to be careful.

-I do not bear not to see you.

-We will, but less often.

He watched her with interest and she just nodded. Then she snuggled in his arms again, unable to feel safe anywhere but in his embrace, as if she would die every second if she did not feel his heart beating against hers.

* * *

The blows to his front door woke with a start. He had been woke up from a sweet dream, a dream where he enjoyed kissing the woman he loved, both lying in a mouthful prairie sun, hearing children laughing a few meters away. William frowned, looking at the time displayed on the pocket watch he had put on his night table. 3:46. _George,_ William thought leaving the bed

The shots rang out again as he approached the door to open.

-I'm coming, the young man grumbled, I'm coming.

But he was not expected to see the young woman in front of him. She was returning from the club at this hour and he saw the twinkle in her eyes dancing, she was not sober.

-Julia, what ...

He did not have time to finish his sentence she rushed into his arms to kiss him passionately, clinging with all her strength to him, slamming the door behind her. He did not struggle, yet he was completely lost.

-Good evening Detective.

-What are you doing here?

-I just close, Darcy is on call, Ruby is at home and she takes care of Olivia ... I'm all yours, all night, she said lovingly on his lips before trying to kiss again.

-Wait, said William away a bit of her, I do not think it's safe.

She did not answer and she just looked down at his chest that she watched in detail. He saw her bite her lower lip for a second, just before her fingers brush against his skin. He froze a few seconds. This simple gesture always make him lost his mind and she knew it. Without a word she went down her hands down his pants. She saw the breath of William accelerate. She gave him a look, a smile, and she undressed him. She saw his member swell and another smile played on her lips, then she knelt in front of him.

-Julia, what are you doing?

He asked this question mechanically. Of course he knew what she was about to do, that he had always refused. She had confessed to want to give him such a pleasure but William had always protested. He briefly felt her lips on his sensitive skin one night, but she only file a tender kiss on his member at rest. He wanted to protest again, tell her he did not want, that he respected her and that he would never ask her such a thing. But he could not. He was frozen in place, unable to speak, unable to reason. He met her eyes again and the next moment, he lost his mind. He did not know why this time he had not said no. He fought with all his forces. And when he felt the tongue of the young woman curl around him, he no longer fought over a second. He slipped his hand into her hair to hold her against him and he just closed his eyes, let out a groan of pleasure escaped his throat. Minutes passed as she gave him her most tender caresses, as her tongue, her lips, her teeth, her hands traveled on his privacy. And after a few minutes, he gave more and more strokes, he was ready, he would explode and she knew it. She looked again at him, to see him abandon at her kisses and caresses and suddenly she straightened. He frowned and she kissed him passionately.

-Would you like that I stay tonight? She said lovingly leaving her hand travel on his erected member.

He did not answer and she felt the fingers of William slip into her back to open her dress which immediately slid to the ground. He unhooked her bra bluntly, he went down her panties quickly leading her underwear down in the race and he pulled her against him.

-We will finish what you started my love.

She simply smiled and leaned over to kiss him but William turned her. He slipped a hand between her thighs to come tickle her privacy. She arched, feeling the virility of William jam against her buttocks. He let his hands slide over her entire body, from caressing her breasts, biting greedily the skin of her neck as she pushed other moans of pleasure. He then left her against heart and she turned again. A glance was enough for them to link their mouth. He took the opportunity to lift her leg and place it on his hip and with a sigh he took her. They lay on the ground and he renewed his embrace, seeing her arch her back and moan a little louder when he sank with his whole length. He placed his hands on her hips as he had dreamed, and he took her, again and again, just watching her succumbed to his attacks. When he knew he was going to explode in her, he stopped and he lay down on her already moist body.

-I love you, he whispered in her ear.

Julia did not reply, instead she gave a violent jerk to switch and end up on top of him. She continued to wave, keeping her eyes deep in his, moaning his name lip. He saw her close her eyes and he sat up to bury his face in her neck to take them both to ecstasy, to explode in unison in a cry of pleasure.

Julia kept her arms wrapped around the shoulders of William, mouth ajar for breath, her body still shaking with spasms. She had needed him tonight, she had the need to forget what was her life. She had the need to feel loved and desired, to be with the man who was everything to her. She was at peace, finally, in his strong arms which pressed tightly against him. She closed her eyes when she heard him wishpering her name lip. She was where she has to be, she knew it.

* * *

The sun had begun its race in the sky, he was going to be late for work, but yet the Detective Murdoch does not care a second. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed, shaved, ready to go, but he stood there watching her sleep peacefully. The sheet slipped on her body and he admired her bare back that presented his view. He was dying to let his fingers danced on her skin, to wake her with the sweetest way it is. But something in this attitude bothered the man of faith he was. He loved this woman, he did not doubt it for a second. But he doubted her love to him. She had never told him all these little words that meant so much. He wondered who he really was for her, if he was just a toy she used, if he was only her lover she had seen in the middle of the day or night when she pleased. A man who was always there when she need it. William pursed his lips and he brushed a strand of hair that engulfed her face. He wanted to believe that he was not that, but that morning, he doubted. So he looked at her again a few minutes and then he leaned over to file a soft kiss in her hair. She barely moved but she did not wake up. He walked away without a word, and he left his apartment. He would have to think about this.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	24. Chapter 24

-Forgive me father because I have sinned.

William was in the tiny cramped room, hands tied in front of him, eyes closed. After work that day, he had gone to church. He needed to talk, to put his ideas in clear and it has been a long time was no longer coming.

-What torments you William ? Ask the priest with a calm voice on the other side of the wooden walls.

-A woman, I'm in love and I do not know how to react.

-Is this woman who so fascinated you? The one that made you succumb to the temptation?

-She is, sighed William, I know what I am doing is wrong, I know that my actions are immoral. But I can not help myself. I fought my father, all my strength, but I can not resist, not against her.

-You are a man William, men are subject to their impulses and sometimes, when they listen to their instincts, they make mistakes.

-I've committed too often. I forgot what my faith, I turned away from God. I doubt the choice I made.

-You've realized now that that's done, you can fix your mistakes and move forward.

-I do not want to leave her, murmured the young man, I want to spend every day with her but ... but I'm afraid this is not the case on her side. I'm afraid to not be important to her as much that she matters to me. Well then, I'm afraid to continue ... to be intimate with her as I do not know if her feelings are as strong as mine.

-Did you talk about your feelings, your doubts.

-No, I ... I have not been able to.

-You should my son, if this woman is the woman of your life, if she loves you as much as you do, she will understand.

-And what if she does not?

-So she only was a temptation sent by the Lord.

-And I failed, William sighed bitterly.

-It's never too late to do the honorable almond. God forgives.

William did not reply, thinking about what the priest had told him. He knew he was right, he knew he had to talk to Julia. He could not bear to live that way. But he was afraid of her reaction, afraid of losing her forever.

-I will leave you to your thoughts. You shall include three "Holly Mary", go in peace William.

He did not answer and the curtain on the other side was closed abruptly. He closed his eyes and he recited his prayers, and after a few minutes past one in the confessional, he left the church to return to the police station. He had made a decision, he simply waited for Julia sets a new appointment so that he can have this conversation with her.

* * *

The post was booming, that morning, the drug trafficking that took place at the Phoenix club had been disbanded. The club would be permanently closed and all suspects arrested shortly.

-Garland left town, threw Brakenreid on the open space, he is probably not return to Buffalo, too risky. Murdoch contact Ogden and interview her, she will know where his companion is gone.

-She will not know Sir, William replied shyly, she sees only rarely these days.

-Interview her.

-Sir, this is not necessary, Julia ...

-Julia? You call her by her first name? He said, frowning.

-No, I uh ...

-In my office, grunted his superior immediately.

William nodded and followed him silently before Brakenreid close the door behind them.

-You personally know the owner of the club is not it? Answer me Murdoch , he said, approaching dangerously the young man.

-I know her personally. I was with her at Buffalo and ...

-And?

-And we kept in touch. We meet from time to time, but it does not interfere in the investigation and ...

-Bloody hell Murdoch, scolded his superior, to all women who are in this city it is her that you have chosen? She's pretty I grant you but she is an Ogden. One of the most influential families in the region. She attends a thug.

-I...

-Since when do you sleep with her?

-Sir! William protested. I do not...

-Do not lie! It's for her who you are makes you so elegant is not it? Damn it, it has not come to your mind that you could be manipulate?

-She would not do that, William murmured, frowning.

-Ah yes, are you sure? I know women better than you, a gentle word, a look, a caress and you are almost dead.

William did not answer his superior bit his lips a moment before opening the door and spoke again.

-Forget this woman and walk away from her, she has manipulated you.

He left the room without another word, leaving him thoughtful. William knew that his superior was fighting for weeks with his wife. He knew that his infidelities had ended up his marriage. He knew he had become a bitter man and soured since he knew that his wife would not back down. She was leaving and she would take their son with her. But William could not believe that Julia had played him, he had seen her lover looks, her tender gestures. She could not have played so well the comedy. Or maybe he was just blinded, blinded by love and admiration he felt for her and she took advantage of his naivety. No more no less.

* * *

He was pacing the room on the first floor of the club for several minutes already. He did not stand to wait any longer for an explanation for having this conversation he dreaded. Yet he felt his heart pounding, he felt his legs give way under his own weight, his hands were sweaty. William closed his eyes a few seconds to calm down but he jumped when the door swung open behind him. He met immediately the look of the young woman closed the door behind her.

-You're unconscious to come here, she said, approaching him, someone could see you and ...

-Darcy left the city and the club is deserted during the day, especially since it is threatened with closure for drug trafficking, growled William, your employees are dedicated to you too daring to say who you meet. We risk nothing, but do not worry, anyway I will be brief.

He saw her frown and he spoke immediately without giving her time to respond.

-I had to see you Julia, it was urgent.

-An issue with the investigation?

-No, it's ... personal.

-So we should talk about that later, I give you an appointment at the hotel as soon as ...

-This is the problem Julia, William cut in approaching her, I do not want these appointments at the hotel, I do not want those few hours stolen from time to time when you ask me .

-I can give you more and you know it.

-I have sacrificed my principles for you, I have given up principles that I had made teen. I made you love then I do not imagine for one second do outside of marriage.

-So we're here? Replied the young woman. You reproach me for being the cause of your actions? Yet you did't rejected me William, not once. And when we made love the first time, it was you who wanted it. I'd tell you I respected your choice, but it was you who wanted otherwise. I have forced you into anything.

-Do you love me ? William whispered without leaving her eyes. Am I the man you want to build your future or the one with which you content to sleep as you live with someone else?

-How dare you? It was you who wanted me to stay living with Darcy, I was ready to leave him but it was you who asked me not to.

-But you did not insist to do it. I wondered why?

-How can you doubt my love for you?

-Tell me, William insisted.

-I ... I can not, said Julia, feeling her throat tighten.

-You never said it to me Julia, not once then I wonder. You're happy to give me an appointment at the hotel or to come home at night to ... to ... tempt me. But is that really love ?

-You're an idiot, murmured the young woman feeling the tears born in her eyes, so you do not understand.

-It seems so, William replied in the same way as he headed for the door, I have loved you from the moment I saw you Julia, you know. And I will love you until my last breath, never forget. But I can not live like this, I'm sorry.

He met her eyes one last time and regrets, he left the office, leaving the door close behind him. He inhaled deeply. His heart was broken into thousands of pieces. He knew he had made the most difficult decision of his life, but he knew it was necessary. Heavy heart William down the steps leading to the grade ballroom. He crossed it in one go before he heard a little voice call. He barely had time to turn that arms knotted around his legs. He then looked down at the little blonde head and met her blue eyes.

-William, threw Olivia, I thought I would never see again you. When did you come to make pancakes for me?

-I'm sorry Olivia, he whispered back, but I will not make pancakes with you.

-Why?

-I'm leaving, you never see me again.

-But I wanted to see you and mom ...

-I'm sorry little angel, he said, tenderly stroking her cheek, take care of your mom okay? And be kind. Goodbye Olivia.

He saw the look of the girl take on tears and he walked away from her just before seeing Julia stand a little further. He looked down and he left the scene just without looking back, a heavy heart, consumed with remorse and grief. In passing the door of the club he slipped his hand into his pants. Slowly, he pulled out a small dark casket and opened it to look shine to sunlight a sparkling ring that rested there. Everything could have been different, if only he was sure she had loved him, if only a little.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	25. Chapter 25

The young woman looked batter into skillet heat blankly. That night was difficult, once again, as all last for a week since he left her life. Julia could not drive from her mind the Detective Murdoch. And now that she spent most of her time at home, she had plenty of time to mull over, too.

Taking a new dizziness, Julia closed her eyes for a few seconds. She was tired these days, much more than usual.

-Mom, are you okay? Threw the little voice of Olivia beside her.

She turned her face towards her to look deeply into her blue eyes and she just smiled.

-I'm fine princess, she said, do not worry.

She cut off the gas and put her last pancake on her plate before leaving the kitchen.

-I come back, Julia already launched in the hallway before quickly climbing the stairs to go to the bathroom at a run.

She held on the sink for a second, taken by another nausea and a moment later, she knelt over the toilet bowl. She vomited several times, straightening up again in a sigh of discontent.

-Oh damn, she sighed by placing one of her strands of hair behind her ear, but what do I have? I've never been sick like that.

She closed her eyes, trying to regain possession of her body and forget the disgust she had known for a few minutes. Though she tried to understand what she has, nothing came to her mind, but one thing. Julia opened her eyes suddenly, feeling her heart beat faster. She jumped up and quickly left the room to join her bedroom. She quickly opened the drawer of her small night table and pulled out a notebook. She quickly read the last pages.

-Late, she whispered, two weeks. No, I ... it's not ... possible.

-Mom?

Julia looked up from her book to see her daughter standing in the doorway, apparently worried. When she met her gaze, she realized that she was right. Pregnant. She was pregnant.

* * *

Night had fallen on the city for several minutes already. Yet she was not asleep. She could not drive from her mind the idea that was born there. How could she carry in her a child? Olivia's birth had been difficult. Isaac had told her that she could never be pregnant anymore. These years with Darcy trying to prove that her friend was right, she had become sterile. Yet she knew she was right.

Lying in bed, she put her hand to her still flat stomach. _How is that possible,_ she thought. _perhaps because the problem did not come from you but from him_ , made a little voice in her head, _you know who is the father of this child Julia, and this is not Darcy_. A sob she could not keep, Julia grabbed a pillow and pressed it tightly in her arms, burying her face there to stifle her cries.

-William, sobbed the woman, I need you, I need you so much. I love you, Julia whispered before bursting into tears not noticing the little girl standing in the doorway and simply watched.

* * *

She watched the men move hurriedly around her. She was impressed, but she knew she had to be brave. After all, she had left her bedroom at dawn, she had quickly dressed as she could, she walked for long minutes to get here. She should not be going back, she was close to the goal and she could not back out now. When Olivia saw a young man she had already met to approach her, she smiled widely.

-What are you doing here Miss Ogden? Constable Crabtree asked , looking around him, where is your mother?

-Mom is at home, I came to see Detective Murdoch.

-Alone? Retorted George stunned.

-It's for an important purpose.

-I do not think your ...

-I beg you, this is important, it is because of mom.

George did not answer, glancing at the detective's office he saw Murdoch examined a file again. He had to admit that the last two weeks, he had become a shadow of himself and he spent most of his time at work. He understood that something had happened, something he did not want to talk, something that had messed up. He knew it had to do with the young woman he had attended, the one whose daughter was in front of him. He sighed deeply and held out his hand, smiling.

-Follow me Miss Ogden, I will take you to the Detective Murdoch.

Olivia nodded, smiling widely and she followed him obediently to the door of William's office. George gave it two shots and after a brief "yes" from the other side, he opened the door and spoke.

-I'm sorry to bother you but Detective someone wants to interview you, it's urgent.

-Who is this George? William grumbled without looking up from his file.

-Miss Ogden.

Hearing the name William's heart clenched in his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again.

-Tell Julia Ogden I am very busy and I can not receive her.

-It's another Miss Ogden, George added.

William then consented to look up to look at him. He saw Olivia immediately next to George.

-Olivia, what ...

-I need to talk to you about mon, this is important.

Detective Murdoch then looked on the open space, but he only saw his colleagues walk there.

-She came alone Sir, George replied, I'll try to contact her mother.

William nodded and his colleague left the room without another word, closing the door behind him. The Detective stood up and headed for the girl who was still motionless in the center of the room but who did not leave his eyes.

-Mom does not know that I came, whispered Olivia, she will be angry.

-Well I think, it's very dangerous what you did Olivia, the way from your house to here is long and there are bad people who could have hurt you. You should not leave home without your mom.

-I know, but it was important.

-I think I understood, William replied laughing softly, so tell me, why did you want to see me?

-The pancakes, mom, she does not cook them the same way. She needs you, that you show her how to do.

-Olivia it is ...

-But it's true ! Retorted the girl in tears, Mom is sad since you left, she plays with me, she tells me stories and cooked, but it's not the same. She cries when she thinks I do not see her. But I see that she misses you. Come home with us, please.

-Olivia I can not.

-But you love my mom, right?

William stood there in front of her, seeing her huge blue eyes full of tears. He could not resist the sight, his heart was breaking into pieces. He then pressed his lips together and put one knee on the floor, placing his hands on the waist of the girl to anchor his gaze deep into hers.

-I love her infinitely Olivia, and you too, but the stories of adults are very complicated. I can not come and live with you and your mom. I can not make pancakes every day with you.

-Why? Olivia sobbed.

-Because I'm not your dad.

-Darcy either he was not my dad. My dad he will never return, I know. But you could pretend you were my dad. Well then, if you love us, it's as if you were.

-But it is not enough to just love. Although I do not know you lot, I know you're one of the two most important people to me and your mom is the other. But you know, you have your mom loves me back and want me to be part of your life.

-But she loves you, I heard her say it, so why can not you be my daddy?

-You will understand later Olivia, William replied, stroking her cheek to wipe away a tear, it's complicated.

He smiled tenderly and before he had time to say or do anything at all, she curled up in his arms for a tender embrace.

-Me, I will always love you William.

He just smiled and tightened his grip around her, savoring the moment when he held the girl in his arms, that he loved as his own child. They stayed entwined before the door opens on the fly and make them jump at the same time. Julia went bang and William separated immediately from the girl who threw herself into her mother's arms.

-Oooh Dear God Olivia, Julia sighed with relief, taking her in her arms, I was worried sick, you went for three hours. I searched the whole neighborhood and I called the police. Do you realize what you did?

-I'm sorry mom, Olivia stammered, looking down, I do not mean to scare you.

-But why did you left home without telling me and to where?

Olivia looked up at William. It was enough for Julia to do the same and meet his eyes. As was the case every time, her heart swelled with love for him and she felt that infinite fullness.

-I wanted to tell William that you missed him and that you were sad. I asked him to come with us but ... but he said it was complicated.

Julia left William eyes to look toward Olivia and take her in her arms again.

-Do not never do it again my sweetheart I beg you.

-I promise mom.

They remained entwined minutes before separating. Julia turned once again to William before asking Olivia to wait a few minutes outside. She nodded and immediately and the young woman saw her sitting at the desk of Constable George Crabtree who could not resist the urge to offer her a piece of chocolate.

-I am sorry that she bothered you, Julia murmured, looking at the ground, it will not happen again.

William nodded and looked into hers which led her to speak again.

-William I ... I know it's all a bit complicated between us and that you think everything has been said but I ... I'd like to see you just once. I ... I need to talk to you.

-I do not know if...

-I beg you, Julia whispered taking his hand, it's important, I have to talk to you. I leave you the time it takes you, you only have to contact me when you're ready ... but do it to, please.

He did not answer and she approached him to hug him. He did not react at first, before putting his hands in the small of her back and close his eyes plunging his face into her neck. This simple gesture he loved was terribly missed him, she had missed him terribly. Julia rested her cheek against his and she just closed her eyes, savoring the touch of his body pressed against hers. If only he knew he also pressed against him the child growing inside her, if only she could tell him that this was the fruit of their love, the proof that she loved him with an infinite love. _If only you knew William_ , thought Julia. She felt his warmth, his scent and nothing more was enough to appease. Yet, against heart she moved away from him breaking the embrace, she met his gaze, she smiled at him and without a word, she left him, dropping his hand at the last moment to leave the room and the police station with her daughter.

* * *

 _to be continued ..._


	26. Chapter 26

August ended. In a still stifling heat, the young woman had taken the road to the hotel which had come to address two days earlier. It had spent three weeks before she had a sign from William, three weeks when she wondered if he was going to contact or if he had simply left her life. Well then, a mail had arrived that morning, with a small white envelope. There was an address in Hamilton, one day, one hour. She had not hesitated to leave Olivia to her nurse and she took the road. Scared to know she was going to face him again.

She parked in front of the big brick building, she turned off the engine and inhaled deeply before leaving the car. Her gloved hands were sweaty, her breath jearky, her heart pounding in her chest. She walked into the building and went in to stand in front of receptionist.

-Julia Ogden I need to see Mr. Murdoch.

-He gave me this for you, simply replied the young man, handing her another envelope.

She took it and she quickly opened to read the message writing from the hand of William.

 _Get out of the hotel, do thirty meters on your right, takes the small driveway and turn the corner of the park. I'm waiting you._

She closed the paper and performed all that were noted. When she arrived in the waterlogged park sunset light, pleasant warmth spread through her entire body. He was there. He stood back but she had recognized him. Still, William watched the sun disappear over the horizon, hands in his trouser pockets, brown hat that never left ensconced on his head. Julia remained a few seconds looking at him in silence before he turned slowly toward her, as if he knew she was there, close to him. She froze. She loved more than anything to see his dark and gentle eyes delving into her own, and these weeks of separation had only made it grow her love for him. Now she was facing him, she had only one desire, to throw herself into his arms, savoring the hug and tell him how much she had missed him. But instead, Julia stood there motionless anchored her eyes in his. He clenched his fists he kept in his pocket. The sunset light perfectly traced the lines of her face, the curves of her body. She was beautiful, as always, and maybe even more than before as if he fell a little more in love with her every day. He struggled not contact her sooner, but he wanted to be sure she really wanted, she gave him the space he needed to take stock. And she kept her promise, she had expected, and she came.

As pushed by an invisible force they advanced towards each other at the same time. And they remained there, face to face to a few centimeters from each other.

-Good evening William, Julia whispered voice trembling.

-Good evening Julia, he answered in the same way, you ... you seem to go well.

-Yes, I'm fine, and ... you too.

-I'm fine, said William, smiling shyly before looking at his shoes.

-Why giving me an appointmet here? Threw the young woman looking around.

-We are not in Toronto, and we are in public. I discovered this park there some time, I feel good here. It will be quiet to talk.

-I understand you, it is wonderful, Julia replied smiling.

-You wanted to talk to me I guess, said William who wanted to go straight to the point, I am here to listen.

She inhaled deeply and she pursed her lips looking at the ground.

-What if we walk a little?

He met her eyes and he just nodded. They then set off slowly, in silence, without looking. _Here we go_ , thought Julia _, I must talk, this is the time._

-William I ... I wanted all of accesses to apologize. For hurt you the way I did. I did not realize that my actions could hurt you so. I was selfish. I knew your faith was very important to you and asked you to deny it. I never had to do that.

-You did not ask me Julia, I did it for a reason. I had wanted, I did not fight to repel you. That's just I lost control, we lost both.

He met her gaze for a second before she flees again to look ahead.

-You doubted my feelings because of this. But do not think for one second that I feel nothing for you. This is not a sex story William, Julia threw almost angry, I have never seen you like this. You are much more important to me than any man, more than just a good lover I want in my bed. Our history is stronger but ... I can not tell you what you want to hear.

-Why? Murmured while he stopped walking. What it cost you so much to tell me what you feel for me, if your feelings are sincere?

She did not answer, closing her eyes a few seconds. He saw a tear slip and he tenderly took her hand.

-Julia, talk to me, I beg you. I do not understand.

-There are only three people tho whom I said "I love you," she said, looking at him again, there was my mother, Peter and Olivia. I lost my mother a few days after, I lost Peter also and I was devastated. I do not want to lose you William. When you're not with me I feel like dying slowly, I got wrong decision, I know I am acting badly, but I did it because I was a lot too afraid of losing you forever.

-Julia this is why you almost do.

-I understand now, sighed Julia, and I thought I would die every day spent away from you.

He did not answer and he tenderly pulled her into his arms. He felt her stick her face in his neck and her fingers stroking his neck.

-You do not lose me, William whispered in her ear, I promise. I would take time it will take for you to understand it and to you no longer doubts.

-There is something I have to tell you, Julia whispered.

He did not answer and she took a deep breath before speaking again without releasing her grip.

-I'm pregnant William, Julia threw in a breath, I'm carrying your child.

She felt him stiffen for a moment and he departed for her to meet her gaze.

-I do not ask you anything if you do not want, Julia went on, but I had to tell you. I know we have little chance of having a future together, but I do not want to give up this child. I shall support his needs and if you do not wish to be part of his life I can understand that. I shall tell him about his father without knowing who you are and I ...

William cut her off, placing his index finger on her lips. She saw his eyes moisten and she felt his hands rest on her flat stomach. He stroked a few seconds looking at it tenderly.

-A Baby, you ... you're pregnant and this is my child, William muttered.

He looked her again and a huge smile born on his lips before he gently caresses the cheek of Julia. She did not move, feeling the young man draw against him again, feeling his lips touch hers for a long, lingering kiss. She then clung with all her strength to his neck, feeling revived under his caresses and his kiss. They separated then breathlessly, placing their foreheads against each other.

-I want to be part of his life Julia, William whispered on her lips, as well as yours and that of Olivia. So I do not know how long it will take, how we will do, but I want to be here with you three.

She smiled at him and they embraced once again, sealing the promise made half-word, one that assured them that they would never be separated again.

-I love you, William whispered in her ear, and even if I have to wait hundreds of years for you to tell me in return, it does not matter to me, I'll repeat every day that God made . I love you Julia, William repeated in her neck before placing a tender kiss.

Julia smiled in relief, she closed her eyes and savored the moment, relieved, happy and reassured. _I love you too William._

* * *

 _to be continued.._


	27. Chapter 27

Detective Murdoch had prepared everything carefully for several minutes already. He needed such an evening as this one to forget the terrible week he had. He had been called to a hostage situation in a jewelery in downtown Toronto. Known as the most peaceful and capable Detective reason toughest of fugitive Constable Chief Gilles did not hesitate a single second. The negotiation was difficult but masterfully conducted by Detective Murdoch, until the young man wanted to go where his accomplice opened fire on him when the shots rang out from all sides, where William felt touch the ball in the shoulder.

He still felt the throbbing pain in his arm, but yet, for nothing in the world he had wanted to cancel that appointment. He placed the dinner he had brought with him, a gramophone, some records, he lit candles and simply waited, glancing at the clock next to the bed. Only five minutes to wait. He then took advantage to go in the adjacent bathroom to spend some water on his face, and then he sat on the edge of the tub, taking to control his pain. Two shots were given at the door of the hotel room and he got up to open a jump. He found Julia in the doorway, smiling tenderly.

-Good evening Detective, she said in a soft voice.

-Good evening Miss Ogden, he replied in the same way.

They smiled and embraced briefly before he let the woman in and he closes the door behind her.

-I thought a dinner would please you, William whispered in her ear as she watched the room decorated with care.

-Yes, I expected this evening all week, I need to relax. I had a lot of work.

-An issue with the young women of the club? William asked as they walked toward the table.

-Yes, it is difficult to relocate, to ensure that they are stable and decent employment. I'm a little overwhelmed by eveything. I would really like to help, but I fear not being able to do for all unfortunately.

William approached of her and she snuggled tenderly in his arms.

-Happily you're here, she sighed against him.

Yet instead to tighten his grip around her, he stiffened a moment, feeling his shoulder still too painful. Julia immediately noticed and she moved away from him.

-William? Something is wrong? She asked tenderly.

-The week was also difficult for me, grimaced him, I ... I still have a little pain in the shoulder.

-A pain? Worried young woman. What happened?

-A hostage situation gone wrong and I had a stray bullet.

-You got shot?

-All is well, William whispered, stroking her cheek to reassure her, I'm fine do not worry.

He smiled and kissed her tenderly before guiding her to the table, taking her by the hand.

-And now what if we had dinner Miss Ogden.

-You risked your life William, Julia continued ignoring his remark.

-I did not want to talk about tonight, he grumbled in her neck, come sit and dine. Please.

She sighed and she did so not without throwing him a look. Then they dined quietly, talking about everything and nothing, of William investigation, the fight that Julia led every day to protect young women she had exited from the street , the last Olivia's mischief and exploits of the young Constable Crabtree that William considered a bit like the little brother he never had. When dinner was engulfed, Julia went to freshen up in the bathroom and William took the opportunity to start up the gramophone and the first disc. The music rose into the air and a few seconds later the woman reappeared in the room, smiling widely. They passed their eyes and spoke.

-Jazz William ? Do you listen to jazz? I do not imagine a single second from you.

-You still have much to learn about me, you know, he said with a teasing smile.

-I do not doubt it, said Julia, laughing, that's why we set up these meetings, to get to know us differently than the way we already do.

He smiled again and held out his hand for her to take. She did it with joy and he pulled against him for dancing gently, moving from left to right without leaving her eyes. Yet when he raised his arm to rotate, he let out a grunt of pain and he froze. It was enough to Julia that she approaches him and tenderly puts her hand on his chest.

-You should relax William, we will dance again together another time.

He grinned and she took his hand to draw him towards the bed.

-Lay down and rest.

He nodded and a second later, she did the same at his side, propping her head on his intact shoulder and tenderly stroking his shirt fingertips. They lay there, pressed against each other for long minutes, savoring this moment in silence.

-Julia, I wondered, what if you take back your medical studies? After all you miss a very little to pass your exam.

Julia sat up to meet his eyes and he just stroked her cheek before speaking again.

-You're in very capable I'm sure.

-William, I'm pregnant, I have a little girl of five and I only read medical journals, nothing else. Do you think that it will be the right time?

-I understand that it's a bit complicated, but I know this is what you love, take care of the people, listen to them, care for them. Your hands are made for treatment, he added, depositing a kiss on them, you would make a wonderful Doctor.

-And where I would put my baby when I should treat flus and infections? I do not intend to give birth to this child and leave him to a nurse, I want to raise him by myself.

-I'm not telling you to abandon him, nothing prevents you to take him to the office with you and leave him to someone who would take care during your auscultation. He would be by your side.

-This would mean I have my own practice, sighed Julia.

-Yes, William replied the same way.

-Would you be ready to have this life? A woman who raises your child as she is not your wife, a woman who works almost every day?

-Yes, as long as it's you, said William, laughing softly when he saw her look up to the ceiling, Julia, I fell in love with you for who you are and I am sure that you are doing for this. I can help you to learn your notes, if you wish, I will support you in your choice, but I want you to be happy. Well then, William continued hesitant tenderly stroking the belly of Julia, I hope to take care of our child a little and to Olivia occasionally.

-Really? Threw Julia stunned.

-Yes, I ... I want to be a good father to them.

Julia's eyes undertook to tears and a second later she threw herself into his arms to kiss languorously.

-Oh William.

He groaned in pain and she walked quickly away.

-Oh, forgive me, Julia threw confused.

-I think I'll just hold you in my arms on the left if you do not mind.

They smiled and they lay once more against each other. From many minutes to just let their fingers dance on the skin of the other.

-I believe you're right, Julia whispered, laying her hand on William who was on her belly, I really want to become a Doctor, I always dreamed of becoming one. And if you're with me, I think I can juggle a career and a family.

-I'm going to have to get used to call you Doctor Ogden, Dr. Julia Ogden.

-Doctor Ogden Julia, Julia repeated, I think I can get used to quickly.

They laughed tenderly and they exchanged a long kiss. Then after a few minutes still entwined, they separated. Julia took her belongings and prepared to leave the room to goes home, ensuring embrace one last time the man she loved.

-Goodbye little angel, William whispered, kissing on her belly, goodbye my love, he said on Julia's lips.

-Goodbye, then replied the young woman away yet giving him a soft and huge smile before passing the corner of the hallway.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	28. Chapter 28

It had been three weeks already, weeks they spent most of their appointment immersed in books. They always met at the hotel, in the room they had decided to rent the month to join when they wished and especially for them to leave a few things, including huge medical books from Julia. Thus they spent evenings, nights or days, depending on the agenda of William, immersed in books, talking for hours. They learned to know each other better, and soon they no longer had any secrets from each other. It happened that the voltage get higher between them soetime, that their eyes will darken with desire, they put aside the books to enjoy a hug, a kiss, a caress. But yet they always stopped in time, before they were worn by their desire and passion. Against heart, they separated and they plunged again into the work, but each time was more intense and dangerous.

Julia had to admit she was exhausted and did not want to delve into her revisions. It was late, she was put Olivia to bed and Ruby watched over her. She had then quietly slipped out of the house, she took the car and she went to the hotel. As always she went up to the second floor. The room was plunged into darkness when Julia went there that night. William had not yet completed his work. She sighed deeply and left her belongings in a corner before heading to the table overrun with books and notes, before focusing and dive in revisions. It happened a few minutes before the bedroom door opens again, before she looks up at the man who entered and smiled tenderly. He removed his coat and hat and approached her.

-Good evening, he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her.

-Good evening, said Julia at the end of this tender kiss, how are you?

-Investigation is complicated, I'm exhausted, sighed William, dropping into the chair in front of her, but I did it for the world miss an evening with you.

She smiled softly and looked down her voluminous work when William took her hand.

-No revisions tonight.

-The date approaches William, I'll never be ready if ...

-You're exhausted too, tonight I propose to relax.

She raised an eyebrow at the ceiling and he pulled out a small black box from the inside pocket of his coat.

-I brought dominoes, he said, smiling broadly.

She did the same, shaking her head from side to side before closing the book and putting aside everything that was on the table. William took the opportunity to unpack his game and they began to play quietly, talking about everything and nothing except the studies that followed the young woman.

* * *

They had played for several minutes when again Julia uttered a cry of victory.

-Three parts, three winners for me, she said triumphantly, I beat you at your own game Detective.

-It's because I was too mesmerized by your charm Miss Ogden, William replied, smiling.

She did the same and she left her chair to sit on the lap of the young man, sliding her hands into his neck.

-Oh really, she sighed on his lips, I should make use more often then.

He smiled back, and it did not happen a second before he grabs her lips to kiss her. She opened her mouth, wanting to feel his tongue dance with hers, and when wrapped around each other, she already lamented fun. The hands of William then traveled over her body, her waist to her hips, top to bottom, bottom to top. He pulled her skirt without leaving her mouth, his other hand encircled her breast and she arched breaking their kiss.

-William, wait, Julia sighed breathlessly, we can not, you ...

She did not finish her sentence, too whack with the way that took the tongue of the young man on the top of her chest, and the hand that ventured under the fabric between her thighs.

-I want to give you pleasure, he whispered in her ear.

-We had said not anymore, no... sex, groaned again Julia, closing her eyes.

He stopped and looked up at her in silence, seeing her bite the lower lip before she looks at him again. It had been so long since he had seen her in that state. He smiled, tenderly stroking her cheek before letting his fingers towards her shirt to open the buttons one by one and watch her breasts still wrapped in tissue.

-William, I will not force you, I do not want ...

-I want it, I want to undress you, stroking every inch of your body, kiss your soft skin.

-I do not want you to regret.

-Julia, I love you, William insisted, and tonight I will give you pleasure, I'll show you how I'm madly in love about you. There will be only you.

-What do you mean? Julia threw a frown.

-Go up, gently ordered William.

She did so in silence without leaving his eyes and he placed her between his legs. He opened her skirt slid down her legs onto the floor. He withdrew her blouse, that took the same path. And after a last look, he plunged his face into her privacy. He deposited a quantity of kisses on the laces of her panties, he slipped his tongue into her navel, hearing her laugh softly. He placed his hands on her buttocks to draw against him a little and loosen her stockings while still embracing her privacy through the fabric. Julia smiled, feeling the desire rising in her, letting her fingers slip between his dark hair as he intensified his movements. And when her breath quickened when he felt the fabric moisten, William stopped. He met the gaze of the young woman standing in front of him, and he jumped up. Julia stumbled against the table and William violently spread her legs to take her against him. She understood immediately, tying her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Placing his hands in the small of her back, he carried her to the bed where he gently laid. Yet before he lengthens her, he opened the staples of her bra he withdrew it. She arched again, feeling the teeth of William catch her nipple. She put her elbows on the bed and she threw her head back enjoying the sensation of the fingers of the young man touching her breasts, her stomach already rebounded slightly, her thighs. She moaned his name as she felt the fingers of William gently remove her panties. And when William's lips touched her femininity, a hoarse sound escaped her parted lips. She dropped on the mattress completely, stroking fingertip neck of her lover while he slid his tongue on her privacy. Julia had dizzy, she had never been so sensitive like this, never no caress of a man had given her so much pleasure. She looked down at him, she caught his eye and he brushed her entire body to kiss her languorously. Julia took the opportunity to touch, to caress his torso still covered with fabric, to approach his member she felt tense in his pants. But immediately, William put his hand on hers and left her mouth.

-Only you my love, the young man insisted before sliding a finger in her and seal his lips to hers.

He then left suddenly, leaving a huge smile on her lips. He repeatedly teased the tip of her breast especially sensitive while pressing his fingers into her, feeling her soft under his body. He kissed the way up to her privacy and his tongue went over for a long time that Julia spent with closed eyes, breathless moaning his name over and over while waving the hips where he had laid his hands. When he felt her shudder, when he realized she was on the verge of explosion, fingers worked again and he lay down on her, placing his other hand on her breast. He stared into hers before kissed her to lead his kisses in her neck.

-Will...iaaam ... I ... you ... must ...

-Shht, murmured William intensifying the movements of his fingers.

-I must ...tell you ... Oh my God ... William.

He smiled in her neck, he knew she was ready, a few seconds and she would explode. He quickened his movement. He plunged again his eyes in hers and she stroked his cheek, smiling. She pulled him against her to place her mouth against his ear.

-I ... love you, Julia whispered, I love you William ... I ...

She let out a moan louder than any other and her whole body tensed under him. He kept his fingers inside her, feeling her muscles contract on them while she was trying to catch her breath. When she let fall her body on the bed, he looked into hers. They exchanged a long look, a tender smile before she kisses him tenderly.

-I love you William, I love you, I love you, I love you, Julia repeated before they both laughed softly.

Then William rested his forehead against hers while removing his fingers, snatching another moan. When her breath was calm, William placed other tender kisses on her body, her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach and a final on her privacy. Then, without a word, he put his head under her navel, caressing fingertips her stomach for a long time, still lying between Julia's legs. She looked at him silently, stroking his hair, feeling fatigue win. Well then in that they realize it, they slept.

* * *

The sun rose over the city just when the couple woke up in the hotel room. They had barely exchanged a few kisses, a few words and they were prepared for a new day. William was already late to go to the police station, so they do not bother to leave the hotel separately. They exchanged glances in the street and when Julia wanted to get away, William quickly grabbed her wrist to draw her into a recess of the wall and steal a kiss.

-William, be careful, someone might see us.

He did not respond and he had kissed her again before smiling tenderly. She did the same and she placed one last kiss on his lips away.

-Be careful William, I love you, Julia murmured, smiling.

-I do not get tired to hear those words, he said in the same way.

Then, after a last look, they just separated each thus in a way, as if they were two strangers who crossed on the edge of the road, but inside them, they had a heart overflowing with joy. William could not remove the smile that lit up his face, too happy with what had happened last night, this moment she had said those words that mean so much for him and even more for her. Julia meanwhile, felt at peace, she knew this time she could openly say those words, those she had always associated with a curse, suffering and grief. Today, with William they took a whole new meaning. She knew William would never give up. She tenderly stroked her stomach, the evidence was there, in here.

Without her realizing it, Julia already reached her car she had parked two blocks away. She got in and drove off, returning home, not noticing the dark car that had followed her since she was out of the hotel. She had not seen the man who was driving and who had witnessed the scene from the back corner. He had seen nothing of the exchange of young couple but he understood. He knew what had happened, the man who hired him was right, they had a relationship. When the young woman left her car to get her home, a huge smile was born on his lips, he would perform this work with pleasure, this woman was beautiful and James Gillies loved beautiful women.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	29. Chapter 29

Happy. Happy was the word. She held between her fingers she had desired for so long. There was writing on the paper, in black and white that she was Doctor. Dr. Julia Ogden. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had arrived after so many years of efforts, sufferings, sacrifices, defeats, resignation, she had finally accomplished that in which she no longer believed in, her dream. She felt important, existing, courageous and triumphant. She had never thought for one second that her dream would come true, that she would be in this dark room crowded and we mention her name aloud, which would give her the diploma to applause. Julia dreamed of this since she was a child, and the choice had finally removed. For a while. Fate had made her meet a person who believed in her more than she would have ever done. This man had been able to support, encourage, to comfort her. He reminded her who she really was and she could never thank him enough for that, for having given her the feeling of being alive again.

As soon as the reception was ended, she was rushed to a phone, she dialed the police station number four number and asked to speak to Detective Murdoch emergency. She heard the concern in his voice when he dared ask for the results of the examination.

-I had it William, I am admitted, I am Doctor, Dr. Julia Ogden.

He then sighed with relief.

 _-I am so happy for you my love, he said overjoyed, I knew you were capable of._

-It's thanks to you, if you had not been there ...

 _-If you had not been brilliant and determined you are'd failed, cut the young man, I'm proud of you._

She had not responded, smiling shyly, blushing, and she had offered to come celebrate the new at home for a dinner with Olivia, for an quiet evening in family. William had hesitated, thinking all this rather risky, but the woman managed to make charming and he yielded. She then hung up the phone and she was returned home. Since she watched that piece of paper. Happy, she was happy, simply.

* * *

Julia walked down the street to do some shopping for the given dinner that evening. She had dismissed her maid and she had taken the road of downtown. She wanted to prepare everything herself, that everything can be perfect. She looked at the shop windows, keeping an eye on Olivia who was walking just before her when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She froze, crossing the eyes of the man she knew so well for many years. Immediately she felt a knot in her stomach and his throat tighten. She glanced at Olivia busy looking at a window.

-Darcy, breathed Julia, what are you doing here?

-I came to see you honey, he murmured, stroking her cheek, I miss you, you know.

-You left town overnight, without a word, without an explanation I ...

-You know why I did it, cut the young man, the police search me.

-Rightly, Julia replied bitterly, you're an accomplice to murder Darcy and you mixed it with Olivia. You are also responsible for drug trafficking. You used my club for that.

-I see that you are well informed, is the Detective Murdoch makes you share it all on the pillow?

-How dare you?

-Do not play that game with me Julia, Darcy replied with a smile, stroking her cheek with the fingertips, I know what's going on between you. I also know what results. It's from him is not it?

-What are you talking about?

-I know your body in every detail, he paused and looked into hers before stroking her stomach, it begins to show, you can no longer hide for long.

-Darcy I ...

-It will not let you go, he whispered in her ear, if I can not have you, no one will have you.

He kissed her hair and slipped away among the crowd without another word, leaving her paralyzed on the sidewalk, stunned and terrified.

* * *

The meal was prepared since many minutes already, Julia had carefully prepared, ensuring out of her mind the events of the day. She wanted to forget the threats made by Darcy, forget the fear she felt plunging his eyes into hers. She simply wanted to enjoy the evening surrounded by the two most important people in her life. So when all was ready, she put a disc of Glenn Miller on and she waited patiently to hear the bell at the front door sounded. Yet she is frightened when was the case. She jumped up, she straightened her hair past the mirror hall and after a deep breath she opened the door. She gasped when she saw the young man standing in the doorway, holding a huge bouquet of red roses in front of him, dressed elegantly, a smile on the lips.

-Good evening,he whispered without leaving her eyes noticing how the carmine lipstick she wore make her skin more pale.

-Good evening, Julia replied in the same way without making a gesture because too overwhelmed by the sight before her.

-Can I come in ?

-Yes yes, of course, Julia stammered and away to let him in and shut the door behind him.

He looked forward to the hallway, feeling a heat win his whole body. He had imagined more than once in what kind of interior Julia could live. He imagined seeing her walk through the different rooms of her home and now he saw where she lived, he had the feeling of knowing every corner.

After a last gaze to the imposing wooden staircase one step further and went up to the first floor, he turned to her to smile widely. He handed her the flowers.

-Red roses, Julia sighed taking them, they are my favorite flowers.

-I know, replied William.

She frowned and without a word the young man slipped his hand into the small of her back to draw against him and kiss languorously.

-My congratulations on your success Dr. Ogden, he whispered on her lips smiling.

She did the same and they kissed again before hearing the voice of Olivia a little further.

-William, William, she said cheerfully, throwing herself against him, you came, I'm so happy.

The couple separated a bit and William carried the little girl in his arms, laughing.

-Me too, I'm happy to be here tonight with you Olivia.

She sank against him and the couple simply exchanged glances with a smile before heading to the lounge for a few minutes before join the table.

The dinner was spent in quiet, laughter resounded. They spent all a good time together, enjoying the delicious meals that prepared the hostess. Then they were led into the living room. Sitting on the sofa, William had told countless adventures to Olivia while Julia remained silent on their side, looking tenderly smiling. And when the time came for Olivia to go to bed, she did at heart against, insisting that William come to wish her a good night. He did it with joy, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as she clutched her doll against her.

-Goodnight princess, he whispered tenderly.

-Goodnight William, goodnight mom.

-Goodnight my sweet heart, Julia replied before kissing her in turn and the couple leaves the room.

Once in the hallway, William could not help but place his hand on Julia's hip, pulling her against him for a kiss.

-I should leave too, it is late, he whispered to regret on her lips.

-No, I beg you, Julia sighed, stroking his neck, stay , stay tonight, repeated the young woman resting her forehead against his.

-You know that we take risks if I stay with you and if I spent the night here ...

He did not finish his sentence, anchoring his gaze deep into hers. He saw that spark he knew so well, that of desire. He had to admit that the last few weeks passed without making her love had been difficult, especially since he gave her pleasure and he saw how she loved to surrender to his caresses.

-Julia, I ... it would be folly, he whispered again before kissing.

-I know, sighed the young woman in the same way, but we wanting it so much, both.

William did not answer, he kissed her again with more passion. Forgotten the good resolutions, he could not fight. He put his hands on her buttocks to hear her moan and feel her arms knotted once around his neck. He then lifted her above him without stopping to kiss her and carried her to the bedroom down the hall. When the door closed behind them, their clothes slipped to the ground, kisses, caresses and moans became more intense and passionate. They made love tenderly, with modesty, with love and with passion and pleasure. When they had finished, they took the time to calm down before a new embrace, a new dance.

-I love you Dr. Ogden, William sighed in her ear breathless.

-And I love you, Detective Murdoch, Julia replied in the same way before the young man feel her explode again.

* * *

She looked at him tenderly sleeping next to her. Hug, Julia let her fingers travel on his chest and her eyes on his entire body. She had rarely watched William sleep, auscultation in every detail of his muscles, his skin, the curves of his body. She traced the tip of the index the gunshot wound he had on his shoulder. She wondered for a moment of how she could live without him, if he had been mortally wounded that day. She wondered how she was going to live this life, to be a mother for the second time, Doctor and companion of a police Detective. But she began to dream, to imagine that every night when she came home, she would dine with him, Olivia and their unborn child. She imagined falling asleep in his arms and wake up with his kisses, eat pancakes at breakfast he would have done for them. She imagined the face that could have their child. A son. She believed she was carrying a boy. He would have black hair like his father, mysterious eyes, his smile.

Julia sighed before kiss the lips of William. She thought the threat of Darcy, she could not banish from her mind the words he had said. And she knew she had to talk to William, for their safety. After a last look given to the young man, Julia straightened. She gently extricated herself from his embrace to exit the then grabbed the shirt of William stranded on the floor and she wore it, unable to move a single second without smell his perfume surround. Picking their clothes covering the floor of the room, she dropped a small casket of dark trouser pocket of the young man. Julia picked it up, she looked a long time, frowning. _No, that's not what I believe_ , she thought, _he knows I do not want to. He does not have ..._

She opened the casket to see a gold ring with dozens of white and blue stones. An engagement ring. _William, no,_ thought Julia heart broken, _do not do this, I beg you_. She looked up at him. She wondered when he wanted to make his proposal tonight, no doubt, but they were captured by Olivia all evening and then they no longer think, or even discussed. How would she say no without breaking his heart? How would she be able to explain the reason for her refusal?

Julia shoved the casket in the pants and she quickly left the room, joining the kitchen to make a cup of tea and try to put her ideas clear. But unfortunately the dark liquid that was in the cup did not give her the answers she sought. She was there, standing at the kitchen sink to ruminate over and over.

* * *

When he had not found her in the bed, William had risen. He had spent his pants and he had borrowed the stairs. He had found her there, in the kitchen, staring into the void. He knew something was bothering her but he was afraid to ask, afraid of losing her if it was linked with him. Dressed in his shirt, he could not help but notice how she was beautiful and above all, he noticed for the first time that her body was changing. He smiled shyly approaching her. He tenderly put his hand on her hip to snuggle against her in her back. Julia closed her eyes, savoring the sweet embrace, laying her hand on William's caressing her belly.

-I was surprised not to see you at my side, the young man murmured in her ear, what's going on Julia?

-I do not manage to sleep, she sighed without looking back, I watched you for a long time and I've understood how lucky I was to have a man like you in my life. I realized that I wanted this family with you but I don't know if I'm ready for this. And the practice also, and what if I was wrong? What if I was not good for this life?

-You're good for this life, William replied by making her turn, you are goog to be mother, you see each day with Olivia, you're good to be Doctor and you're good for me.

She did not answer and she looked into his before pinching the lips and look at the ground.

-And am I good to be the partner of a police Detective? Am I good to wait every evening at home in fear to think it could happen something to you? What will people and your church think if they knew that you live with a woman to who you madea child as you did not marry her?

-You're strong and courageous Julia, replied William stalling one of her blond curls behind her ear, and even if you never became my wife for anything in the world I renounce you. As though that people talk behind my back, if I have you in my life, the everything else does not matter.

-William I ... I have to tell you something, continued the young woman looking at him again, Darcy ... He came to me today and he threatened me, and you too . He knows what happens between us, he understood our secret, Julia continued stroking her belly, he will make us pay one way or another.

-I will stop him.

-I do not stand to live without you, you know? Raged Julia letting the tears slide down her cheek.

William did not answer , he simply pulled her into his arms for a comforting hug. He felt her squeeze tightly against him, he felt his whole body pressed against hers and her warm breath on his neck. He stroked her back gently, up and down before burying his face in her hair, trying to forget the fear and pain he felt at that moment.

In the dark car parked in front of the house, a man was smoking a cigar. He just attended the scene set in the house opposite. He saw how the young woman had nestled in the arms of the young man, he had watched them talking, hugging and kissing for several minutes before finally they leave the kitchen and they turn off the light behind them, joining together the bedroom.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	30. Chapter 30

Night had long since fallen on the city. That night of October was cool and the rain had not ceased falling for hours. Yet the couple had wanted for anything cancel that appointment; their first dinner in town together. Julia wanted to surprise him for his birthday. She had come to the police station to get him, she had said nothing about their destination and he froze when they found themselves in front of the restaurant's facade.

-Julia it's crazy, if someone saw us? And with threats of Darcy ...

-Because of Darcy's threats, cut the young woman tenderly on his lips, I do not plan to satisfy show him I'm afraid. I am not afraid of him. Well then, you're here, nothing can happen to me.

-I'm not almighty Julia I ...

-I want to spend this evening with you, Julia nicely cut, and I can not stand to just see us at the hotel. I would love that we were having dinner in a restaurant, and we were going to the theater tonight.

-Theatre?

-I have two tickets for "King Lear", added the young woman smiling, happy birthday my love.

He just smiled and before he had time to answer, she kissed him. Then she slipped her hand in his and they rushed into the restaurant, feeling raindrops fall again after a brief lull.

They left the theater laughing, pressed against each other, flying one or another kiss.

-I want you Mr. Murdoch, gave Julia kissing his neck while she was tightly in his arms.

-You're drunk Julia, murmured William, you do not know what you say.

She laughed and stood up to steal another kiss.

-William, I'm not drunk with two glasses of wine, especially taken with meals. I drank more in the past. Believe me, she continued, by being affectionate while stroking his tie, I am perfectly aware of what I say. I really want you.

She only met his eyes and she kissed him again, hugging herself against him, feeling his hand he had slipped into the small of her back to hold her against him. Then, at the end of that kiss, when they regained their breath, they separated, exchanging a glance. William slipped his hand into Julia's opened his umbrella and the other clutching the woman near to walk in the street. They made only a few meters pressed against each other when a car quickly rushed into the street. Tires squealed on the wet, making them startled them both. Yet at the last moment they saw the armed robbery of a pistol out of the back window. The shot was fired. William drew Julia against him to protect her with his body. He felt her hug, he met her eyes and he understood. She stroked his cheek just before he felt her legs gave way. He simply accompanied her movement to the ground.

-Julia, Julia, William repeated in fear.

She stroked his cheek again without leaving his eyes, feeling the pain paralyze. William looked down her body to see a blood stain soak her clothes. He put his hand on her belly on the injury and she put hers on.

-The ... baby, Julia moaned in pain, our baby.

-He's fine, lied William throat dry, it will be okay.

-Don't lie to me, I..I feel it, Julia sobbed, it's hurt, it's hurt so much.

While leaving his hand on the belly of the young woman, William leaned over her face and looked into her.

-It will be alright my love, he murmured, the baby will be fine, and you too. We'll take you to the hospital and ...

Julia shook her head from side to side, struggling not to faint.

-I love you William, she whispered breathlessly, I wish I could ... if only I had been brave I ... I would have you said "I do".

-I do? William whispered, frowning.

-In the left pocket of your pants ... breathed Julia exhausted, if I had known ... if I had known. Take care of Olivia I beg you.

-You will do it Julia, we will do together.

-I love you, Julia whispered, closing her eyes.

William looked at her a few seconds before kissing her tenderly. He took her in his arms, not caring rain beating his face and soaked them both. There was only Julia who was important to him. He rested his forehead against hers, cradling crying softly as life left her.

-I beg you, he begged, do not leave me, I beg you. Fight my angel, beat up, for us, for him, sobbed William put his hand on her rebounded belly yet unconscious woman on the floor and whose blood continued to flow to mingle with dripping water in the gutter.

* * *

 _Some months later_

This June was warm and sunny. The summer came apace even after a winter too long and hard even for the regulars. The train was crossing the fields lined with tall grass, the thick forests, along roads and gravel rivers with blue meanders.

William Murdoch looked out the window, unable to concentrate on the book he was holding. Recent months had been particularly long and grueling for him. They could read his fatigue and sadness on his face, he had known. Dawson's case had taken a long time to resolve. The culprit of the shot to Julia was never found, yet they were able to arrest Darcy Garland who was trying to flee to England. Sentenced to life imprisonment for complicity in murder and drug trafficking, a good lawyer could get him out of jail in a few years. But after all, William didn't care the fate he was, nothing had really matter. He departed this life, he would build another away, leaving behind his past and suffering.

Alone in his compartment, he deposited his luggage on the seat across from him. There were only two dark suitcases, all his belongings . The time had come for him to take a fresh start, away from Toronto and memories. He was then asked for his resignation.

 _-I have nothing here, sir, he told his superior, I do not want to live in an apartment and in a city that remind me of what I went through, I will not go past the theater and feel what I felt that night._

 _-You are a police officer Murdoch, and you are good. You ruin your career._

 _-I'm sorry, William had simply answered before leaving the office to reach his own and take his business._

But Inspector Brakenreid was not fool, he knew that he was missing the woman, he saw every day how he was wasting away. He had seen him so often prostrate at his desk, staring into space and he understood that he had to think about her again. He had tried to stop him, but the words were not enough, in these cases the words are never enough. Then he wished him a pleasant journey, hoping he gives him some news when he would be installed, God knows where. But deep down he doubted hear about Detective Murdoch again one day.

The train was launched to live great and William just stared out the window, lost in memories. He was well utopian to believe that the distance would change something, even away from Toronto he could not stop thinking about her. She. That he held between his fingers a photo that never left him. Sometimes he spent hours watching her face, imagine stroking fingertips her skin, her lips. After so many months, he still remembered the softness of her kisses, her scent, the sound of her laugh, every curve of her body. He knew he loved this woman with all his heart, and he would never love another.

The train braked suddenly startling the young man. He then looked carefully to see the landscape profile the station lost in the middle of the countryside. He had arrived. He quickly arranged his affairs and he grabbed his bags to leave the compartment. He borrowed the long hallway lined with windows, having the time to watch the people on the wooden dock. Then he followed the other passengers to exit the train. A ray of sunlight dazzled the space of a moment, and he adjusted his hat. The dense crowd dispersed already around him when he saw her. She stood there in front of him, wearing a beige dress with red and blue flowers, perched on high heels, a red belt marking her slender waist, her hands clasped before her whose nails were as red as her belt and her lips. They stretched in a shy smile. He met her eyes as blue as the ocean, he saw one of her bungs curls escaping from her hairstyle to low wind. She wore a hat to protect her fair skin from the sun, yet already a few freckles stood out on the top of her chest and cheeks. This evening of October they lost their child, but after days of constant care, Julia had finally awakened. He had not lost her. William smiled, feeling his heart leap into his chest. These months of separation had been so long.

He approached her with a slow, then he dropped his bags on the floor unceremoniously, without leaving her eyes. He then placed one of his hands in the back of the young woman and he pulled her against him for a kiss. Immediately, she slipped her hand through his dark hair, savoring the slow, sensual dance of their tongues. When they came to their breath fail, they separated only to cross their eyes and smile.

-I missed you William, she whispered on his lips before kissing him again.

-I missed you too my love, but this time, we will never be separated again.

-Come, Olivia is looking forward to the ranch, she missed you terribly too.

They smiled and they kissed again, then, William took his bags and Julia slipped her hand into his. A sunshine then shone on the ring she wore on the left hand, the ring he had given her before she left, when he proposed to her, and she accepted.

 ** _End_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Epilogue**_

The air was soft and still warm at this time of the day. The sun disappeared in the horizon behind the mountains that loomed in the distance, after these huge bands of farmland. After these fields, the meadows, the city that grew a few kilometers away. This August was warm and pleasant, and he wanted to enjoy this evening to get to this place to watch the sun disappear, as he had done for so many years. Today he was alone on the stone bench under the big oak tree at the top of this small hill from which he could see his house down the road into gravel. Today, he no longer held in the palm of his hand that of his wife, the woman he had loved for years. They had seen countless sunsets on the bench together. And today he was on the same bench, looking at the grave in front of him. She had left him three years ago, three years he lived without her and he missed her terribly. He came often as possible to lay flowers on the dark stone, laying a kiss on his fingers he slid on her engraved name, as when he stroked Julia's lips. William spent hours sitting in front of the gravestone in silence, lost in memories.

A small breeze caressed his skin and he smiled tenderly, thrilling his white mustache.

-Still sitting here Dad, threw the voice of the young woman approaching.

He looked up at her and she smiled back. Her blond curls flying in the wind, her eyes as blue as the ocean was soft and tender, her thin lips stretched into a long smile. Olivia was the spitting image of her mother. She approached William to sit beside him and take his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

-You know I can not bring myself not to come on her grave, William whispered in a deep voice and hurt by time, especially today.

-I know, sighed the young woman, she misses you.

-I miss her since the day she disappeared, every second.

Olivia did not answer, she pressed a little against the old man to enjoy his comforting embrace. He held her a long time against him, before looking down at her and placed a kiss in her hair.

-You're looks so much like her.

-I'll never be as good a Doctor as she was.

-She always said you were well endowed she could.

-She will remain for me the best Doctor I've ever experienced, strong, courageous, compassionate, gentle.

-And incredibly stubborn, said William, laughing followed by the young woman, so are you.

Olivia sat up to meet the eyes of William who tenderly stroked her cheek before speaking again.

-And you're as beautiful as your mother was.

The young woman blushed and the old man gently took her hands in his before inhaling deeply.

-I'm tired Olivia, he muttered under his breath.

-We should return home then, dinner ...

-Really tired, William gently cut by plunging his eyes into hers.

The young woman did not answer, keeping her mouth half open, understanding what he was trying to tell her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as he wiped his fingertips.

-I know that everything will go well for you, for your brother and sister. Sophie is about to have another child and she takes care of the ranch brilliantly, Matthew was promoted to Detective and you're the director of the children's hospital in the city. I have nothing to worry about you. You have all three family, the life of your dreams, you no longer need your parents.

-Don't say that, Olivia threw angry, we need you, you can not leave us dad.

-I am not immortal. We showed you the path to follow, you made your own choices and you have to live today. I do not want to fight anymore Olivia. My life was busy, of joys, trials and pain. I lived the best years of it with your mother here, I was with her when she passed and now it's my turn to say goodbye.

The young woman then wept a few seconds and he pulled against him for a tender embrace.

-I'll always be here Olivia, like your mother is there in your heart. But the time has come for me.

Olivia did not answer, she pressed a little against him, crying softly in the hollow of his neck. Then, when she calmed down, they separated only to cross their eyes. William wiped one of her tears before speaking again.

-Come, we must go back to the ranch, dinner should be ready.

Olivia nodded and just one movement, they rose. William flickered and his daughter held him a few seconds for him to grab his cane. They cast a last look at the grave of Julia and gently, they borrowed the path to reach the remains low against.

* * *

The dinner was already finished, were seated William head of the table, Olivia beside him, Matthew another side, and Sophie a little further. All three were with their respective husband and wife, leaving their children heckle around the long wooden table. In front of William, many meters away was an empty chair, that had occupied the hostess for years. Despite heated discussions, laughter and exclamations, Olivia noticed repeatedly William glance at the empty chair. He said very little about that night except to give his opinion on a particular conversation. Yet he had a long look at his children, Matthew, who was a handsome man of about forty, with black hair and blue eyes, Olivia was the portrait of her mother and seven years older and Sophie, the youngest daughter, whose red hair rippled in her back and whose dark gaze throwing flashes of malice. Their two youngest children were the perfect blend of their father and their mother and William were proud of them. Proud of the choice they made, proud to have had two wonderful children with the woman he deeply loved. Proud to be considered the father of Olivia from the first year where he had lived with her. She was not his biological daughter unlike the others, but he loved her as much as if that detail had not had any importance to him.

After watching turns his children and his grandchildren, he finally spoke in a calm, steady voice.

-Sophie, he called his daughter, what if you played us something tonight.

-Chopin? Suggested the young woman.

-She would have loved.

-Oh, no Matthew sighed, and why not something more happy? Mom loved Glen Miller too. I think for her birthday it is more appropriate.

-I play the piano Matt, gave Sophie, rising from the table, not trumpet.

The man rolled his eyes and William could not help laughing, he had so often seen bickering between his two youngest children he never tired of seeing tease is so. So Sophie began the sweet melody in a cathedral silence, even the youngest were silent. William listened attentively this melody that reminded him so many memories, that melody that Julia liked so much. A tear slid down his cheek without he realized and immediately Olivia noticing, she slipped her hand into his. They exchanged a single shy smile and once the music ended, the father stood up.

-I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted.

He walked to Sophie that he hugged to file a long kiss in her hair.

-Thank you my angel, he whispered tenderly.

He walked away from her and smiled before she lays a kiss on his cheek.

-Goodnight Dad.

He turned to Matthew who came to him for a hug.

-Goodnight Dad, he said already away.

-Goodnight son.

-We can talk about the case tomorrow, I really need your advice.

-I'm sure you'll find the answer by yourself, you're a very good investigator.

He smiled and walked towards the door of the large dining room, walking slowly when Olivia arrived next to him , her eyes moist. Already the other people did not pay attention to them, resuming their conversation when the young woman curled up in his arms.

-Take care of them Olivia, William whispered in her hair, they will need you. I love you, never forget.

-I will not, Olivia sobbed.

He dropped another kiss in her hair and he just away from her. She looked up him steps of the staircase leading upstairs. He tenderly smiled one last time and the heart of the young woman sank in her chest. She knew that she saw him for the last time, that the man who had raised her had decided to let go, he was ready.

* * *

William took long minutes to prepare that night, he lay in the darkness of the room he had shared with Julia for years in this bed where he had found her every night. He turned his face towards the nightstand to see a photograph there enthroned proudly. They were held every two entwined beneath the great oak, she wore a gorgeous wedding dress and he a dark suit. They smiled at the photographer, happy, together.

-I will find you my love, he whispered before closing his eyes just before sleep for what was his last and eternal sleep.

He was in a mouthful prairie sun, surrounded by poppies and grass. The sun dazzled yet he did not feel its heat. He saw the grass dance around him, but he did not feel the wind on his skin. His leg was no longer hurt him, his breathing was regular.

-William, said a voice he knew well.

He turned in his direction to see her stand in front of him. Julia was as she had been the day he met her. She kept this eternal youth. Her long blond hair flying around her like a halo of light. She wore a simple white dress. He smiled at her and she did the same before extending her hand towards him. He simply walked, feeling her cold skin against his. She stared into his and she tenderly stroked his cheek, smiling.

-You're here, she whispered.

-Always, he answered the same way.

They smiled again and he pressed his lips against hers for the purest and most beautiful kisses. An eternal kiss.


End file.
